Bardock On Earth
by the ender defender
Summary: Bardock decides to flee Planet Vegeta before it is destroyed. So, he decides to go with his baby son to earth, in an attempt to protect him from Frieza and raise him by himself. Soon, he finds himself participating in the entire series. How will things change?
1. The Warrior Bardock Lives

**This came from an idea I had while discussing DBZ with my friend.  
** **What If: Bardock, instead of fighting Frieza himself, actually fled to earth with Goku. This will follow him, and show just how different things would be if Bardock was still around (Note: Starting from Dragon Ball Z, since I haven't watched the original DB) (This is a short chapter, just to show off the premise)**

 **(ALL DBZ CONTENT BELONGS TO FUNAMATION, TOEI ANIMATION, FUJI TV, AND AKIRA TORIYAMA!)  
Spoilers for DBZ**

Bardock slams his fist onto the bloody rocks, where his friend's corpses lay. "D..darn it" He stutters to himself "Everyone I care about...and the entire saiyan race for that matter...their all going to be destroyed by Frieza, and none of them realize it!" He stands up, having just gotten attacked by Dodoria. 'I have to warn them!"

* * *

Bardock walks away from the town, growling as he hears laughter behind him "Those idiots! They don't believe me!" He punches the ground in anger "Fine then... they can all die for all I care! Raditz is on some mission. That just leaves me and..." He looks shocked at his sudden realization "Kakarot! Crap, he's going to be launching for a mission soon, I have to be there with him! I have to protect him" He flies in the direction of the spacepods.

* * *

Bardock finds his son's spacepod "there! Okay" He goes to the computer and begins to type "I'll just change his destination, then follow him in my pod" He finishes just as some other saiyans rush in. They see Bardock enter a spacepod next to his son, both preparing to launch

"Bardock! What are you doing, are you insane!?" One of them yells

"Stand down!" Another yells. Bardock ignores them and closes the hatch, having both his and Kakarot's ships blast off. He sighs in relief as he looks out the window to see the smaller pod

"Kakarot...you will never be in danger...I promise" He says. Suddenly, he sees other pods launch after him "Darn it!" He gets a video call from on of them

"Bardock! Return the pods now, or we have no choice but to turn you in to Lord Frieza!"

"Just try it! And while you're at it, ask him why he's planning to destroy all of the saiyans!" He yells back.

"What are you talking abou-" Bardock hangs up and opens his pod, shooting a blue beam out at his pursuers, causing them to spread out to dodge. He continues to fire, before shooting an asteroid and blocking the path behind him in debris. He chuckles and closes his pod, before falling asleep.


	2. The Saiyan Saga Begins

Bardock was waken by an alarm. He looks toward's its source and growls "Crap! Their tracking the pod" He yells as he punches the tracking device. He opens the video footage of Kakarot's pod, seeing his son crying. "Kakarot, calm down. Daddy's here" He says in a calm tone, trying to relax the child's fears. He sees that they approach the planet. They crash land with a loud crash. Bardock opens his pod and walks over to Kakarot's pod, which he opens and takes his son out "Good, now to make sure they can't track us" Bardock charges a Riot Javelin and shoots the young saiyain's pod, causing it to explode. He holds his son close and sees an old man walk up.

* * *

"So what did you say your name was, stranger?" Grandpa Gohan asked, as he poured the veteran a cup of coffee

"Bardock..." He responds as he sees his son asleep in a crib "That's my son...Kakarot"

"Kakarot? that's a rather strange name" Gohan said

"Yeah, I know...its um...listen. Lets gust say a couple of my old...'Comrades' are going to be looking for me."

"Okay and?"

"Well...I can't let them find my son. I can handle myself, but I need to hide him. I need to assure that he is completely safe."

"I see...well we could give him a false name. That way if your-ehem-comrades find you, they wont find him"

"yeah...yeah I guess that could work," He picks up his son, who had just woke up "My little Kakarot...from this moment forward you will be refereed to by your earth name...Goku"

* * *

From that day, Bardock and Goku lived together on earth through thick and thin. Bardock was there for him during the fight with Pelaf, watched with pride as he saw his son defeat King Piccolo, and even assisted everyone with training and dragon ball hunting

"Kamehameha!" A young Goku yells as he shoots it at a target "Did you see that dad?"

"I sure did" Bardock smiles "Now watch me" Bardock looks towards a different target and cupped his hands beside him "KAMEHAMEHA!" He yells, shooting a larger version of the blue beam

"Wow dad! Your so strong!" Goku yelled, jumping on his father's head. Bardock smirks, and ruffles the young Saiyan's hair

* * *

 _ **Beginning of the Saiyan Saga**_

Bardock was with the rest of the gang in Kame House. He chugged down a large mug of beer and slammed it down "How long?"

"2.3 seconds!" Master Roshi says. Krillin hangs his head

"I told you that you shouldn't have bet him" Bulma leaned into the bald man

"How was I suppose to know the man could down a beer in less then 3 seconds!?" Krillin yelled. Bardock laughed and held out his hand

"Hand over the Zeni, shorty!" He bragged, as Krillin dropped 2600 Zeni into his hands

"You are definatly Goku's dad alright...only you could drink a beer that big that fast"

"He drinks?"

"Not really, but I saw him down a gallon of soda in 5 seconds" Bulma admitted. Bardock laughed

"That's my boy" They suddenly heard a voice

"Hey! Everyone!"

"Oh, speak of the devil, that's him" Krillin said as everyone walked outside

"Hey guys!" Goku smiled at his friends

"Hello son" Bardock smiled

"Hey dad" Goku said, rubbing the back of his head. They all laugh when Bardock notices the smaller child behind his leg

"Did you make a clone of your baby self, or am I going crazy?" Bardock points, laughing

"Oh, yeah sorry. This is my son" Goku held him up, causing everyone's jaws to drop

"Your Son!?" Roshi yelled. Bardock looked in awe

"I...I have a Grandson?" Bardock smiled. He leaned his face close to the young one "Hello, little one. I'm your Grandfather, Bardock" He smiles

"Grandpa?" He asked

"That's right, so whats your name?"

"I'm...I'm Gohan" he says shyly

"Gohan?" Bardock asked, before smirking and chuckling "Named him after the old man, eh?"

"Ehehe...yeah" Goku smiles.

"So...Goku has um...Gohan been acting strange" Krillin asked

"Strange? how so?" Goku asked

"Like anytime he sees a full moon!?" Roshi asked, seeming scared out of his mind

"No, not really. Then again, we do go to sleep pretty early" That causes everyone to sigh in relief

"Well I think he's just precious" Bulma smiles "So, how old are you little guy?" Gohan counted his fingers

"I'm 4 ma'am" He responds

"And so polite, are you sure he's your son?" Bulma laughs

"Yeah he gets that from Chi-Chi" They all smile at the little boy.

"Well, next time we train bring him along! So he can see how strong his grandfather is" Bardock chuckled

"Actually Chi-Chi doesn't want him to fight. She wants him to be a...what's the word?"

"A scholar?" Krillin finished

"Yeah, lame that's it" Goku laughs.

"Well that's a little disappointing" Bardock admits, before turning his head to the sea "Do you feel that?"

"Yeah...a huge power level...and its heading straight for us!" Goku says. Suddenly, a man slightly taller then Goku lands. He has long, black hair and is wearing brown armor. He has a strange device over his eye. "Who are you?"

'Raditz...what are you doing here?' Bardock thinks to himself

"I can't believe you, Kakarot! Where is your Saiyan Pride!?" The mysterious warrior speaks, with rage present in every word he says

"Kakarot? What's a Kakarot?" Goku asked "My name is Goku, and I'm not a 'Saiyan' or whatever you just said!"

"Yes you are!" He growls "I know this because I'm your brother!" Those words left everyone speechless. Were these words true? Bardock seemed to be the only one who didn't react

'I suppose now is a good time to tell him...' He thinks to himself


	3. Brother Raditz Fate of the Saiyans

"I don't believe you! I have no brother!" Goku yelled in anger "Right dad?"

"Father!?" Raditz yells in shock as Bardock walks up. "F..father. I did not know you were here...Lord Frieza told me you died to the asteroid that destroyed our planet..."

"So that's the story "Lord Frieza" made up...figures" Bardock spits those words out, like they were the most vile thing in the universe. "Raditz...an asteroid didn't blow up our planet, Frieza did"

"He did what!? We 3 have been serving him for years"

"3? you mean your teammates?"

"Yes. They sent me here to see if Kakarot had fulfilled his mission" He admitted. Meanwhile, Goku had a look of pure confusion

"Wait...dad is he telling the truth?"

"Yes...he is your brother..." He says "And your name isn't really Goku, that is just the name me and Grandpa Gohan came up with to protect you. Your true identity is Kakarot, a saiyan"

"Wow...so I'm an alien? What happened?" Goku asked

"Yes, I would like to know the whole story as well" Raditz sits. Suddenly, Piccolo jumped down

"Me too"

"What are you doing here?" Bardock asked

"I was following big hair here." He points to Raditz "He banged me up pretty badly, so I was waiting to get the drop on him. But, I am curious to your family story"

"Fine then...you see it was about 30 or so years ago."

* * *

Bardock tells the story of him and his men. He explains that they were killed in cold blood by Dodoria, one of Frieza's minions. He explains how he warned all the saiyans, even the king himself but no one would listen.

"Since no one would listen to me, and I knew I stood no chance against Frieza, I had no choice but to flee the planet. When we landed, I changed your name to Goku to hide your identity. That way, if Frieza found me they wouldn't find you. I did it to protect you Kakarot..."

"But now, we have a bigger issue at hand father!" Raditz clenches his fist "My teammates are suppose to land here soon. When they arrive, they will slaughter you all!"

"Crap...how strong are they?" Goku asked

"Their power...it makes father's look like a puppy!"

"Then you have to stop them, Raditz" Bardock sighs

"ME!? are you crazy!? I can't match their strength!" Raditz yells

"Yes, but if you tell them the truth of our people, I'm pretty sure they wont want to work for Frieza anymore." He holds out his hand "Give me one of your Scouters, and contact me when you and your team are about to arrive" Raditz nods and gives him one of his extra scouters.

"Hey, bro" Goku walks up "When you get back, lets have a sparring match" He smiles. Raditz smirks

"I would be happy to brother" Raditz flies away. Piccolo stands up

"Are you really that stupid?" He asked "Do you really think those 'Saiyans' will really leave us alone?"

"There's a chance"

"And what if they don't? None of us are strong enough to beat them"

"That's why we are going to do some training, just in case" Bardock scoffs "Kakarot, we are going to have to disobey Chi-Chi's orders"

"Huh?"

"We are going to have to train Gohan.." Bardock stares down at the young Half-Saiyan

* * *

"What do you mean we cannot invade the planet?" Vegeta asked his teammate Raditz

"We just can't! Did you even hear what I told you about Frieza?" Raditz yells

"Yeah we heard, but we don't believe you. Why would Lord Frieza lie to us?" Nappa said

"Who told you that lie?" Vegeta growled

"It was my father! He is on the planet with my brother!" He covers his mouth. Vegeta smirks

"Did you hear that Nappa? We shouldn't attack since his family lives there"

"Aww, a family man!" Nappa smirks "How pathetic!"

"Why don't we go, and show them the power of a saiyan elite!" Vegeta laughs

"Sure thing. I'll give them a great beating for good ol' Raditz, as a thanks for telling us their location?"

"No I wont let you!" Raditz yells as he kicks Nappa upside the head. Nappa shrugs it off as he punches Raditz into his pod, breaking it.

"You should know your place, Lowlife!" Vegeta growls "Since your a 'Family Man' how about I send you to see your dear old mother"

"My...moms...dead..." Raditz said, with blood pouring out of his forehead and his mouth. His scouter fell of during the impact. Vegeta points his hand at the injured saiyan and smiles

"I know" He engulfs Raditz in a large beam, incinerating him. "Nappa, lets get going"


	4. Prepare for the saiyans!

Bardock, Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo all fly to a mountain line. Bardock has been trying to contact his eldest son on the scouter the entire time, but no one picks up "Why isn't Raditz picking up the darn scouter?" He tries again when a familiar voice picks up

"Hello...Bardock"

"Prince Vegeta? What did you do to my son?" He growls. He heard the prince laugh

"The same thing I am going to do to you and all the other trash on that planet! We will be arriving in a year, a very short year" He hangs up and Bardock crushes the scouter in his hands, enraged

"Dad? Whats wrong?" Goku asked.

"Raditz...is dead..." Bardock growled "That...spoiled prince!"

"Why do you care?" Piccolo scoffed.

"What did you say to me!?" Bardock growled, grabbing Piccolo by the shirt. "He was my first born son!"

"I mean" Piccolo pushes his hand off, trying not to start a fight considering the huge power gap "All you have to do is get the dragon balls and wish him back to life".

"You say that like its simple, imbecile. It will take nearly a year to gather them all" Bardock crosses his arms "I suppose we could ask Bulma and the gang to find them...but it will take a long time"

"I'll call Bulma now. You guys start training without me" Goku said as he took out his phone. Bardock kneels to look at his grandson

"Gohan, I know you're not a fighter, but we don't have a choice." Bardock pat the young child on the head

"Grandpa...who's coming?"

"The prince of all saiyans Vegeta and his fatheaded bodyguard Nappa" Bardock spat "These two...they are stronger then me and your father put together..."

"Really? But you two are so strong!" Gohan says

"I know...but we will need to be stronger. And we also need to make you stronger."

"Why do I have to be stronger..?"

"Because...if one of us were to...lose, we need you to step up" Bardock gripped him by the shoulders "So...promise me you'll try hard" Gohan nods

"I promise Grandpa". And just then, Goku hangs up

"Bulma and Roshi just set out with the dragon radar, they'll call us when they find them" Bardock nods

"Then lets get started"

* * *

"Is everyone here?" Asked Mr. Popo, as Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yajirobe line up

"Yeah we're all here" Krillin said "So, why did you call us here?"

"Kami and Bardock told me that 2 powerful warriors are to arrive in a year. So, my job is to train you"

"Alright, so lets get to it. Whats first?" Tien asked

"First, you will all spar. Krillin, you fight Tien. Yamcha, you're with Tien and Yajirobe. Now begin" They all stared to train

* * *

"So THIS is what the afterlife looks like" Raditz asked, as he approached a huge desk.

"King Yemma!" Kami said, appearing next to him

"Who the devil are you?" Raditz asked

"My name is Kami, you are Raditz; Goku's brother?"

"Yes I am...how do you...?"

"I am here to help. Your father and brother plan to wish you back to life. But, you will only be helpful to them if you get stronger" Kami walked him closer "King Yemma, this man wishes to seek training from King Kai"

"King Kai eh?" Said the red ogre, scratching his chin. "Lets see. Ah here it is: Raditz. Hoo boy, you have quite a few sins on your record here" Raditz clenches his fist.

"I am aware of that...but-" Raditz begins

"However, seeing how you threw away EVERYTHING-Your life, your pride, your partner's trust- to protect your family. I suppose I can let it slide." Yemma stamps the paper "You may go to see King Kai. I will arrange for someone to drive you down Snake Way" Raditz bows

"Thank you sir" Raditz says as he walks through the door, seeing the long, winding road ahead of him

* * *

Goku and Piccolo are clashing fists rapidly. Bardock hovers over them "Keep going! I want you to train until your muscles bleed!" Gohan cowers on his grandfather's head. "Gohan, pay attention. Once they are done, that is what you will be doing" Down below, Piccolo and Goku gasp for breath. Piccolo swings his elbow at Goku, who blocks it and kicks him in the side of the head. Piccolo winces in pain before charges up a ki blast. He catches Goku off-guard as he shoots it pointblank to the chest. Goku falls down and coughs up blood. Bardock floats down "Thats enough. Piccolo wins this round. Kakarot, give me 300 laps around these mountains now!" Bardock yells. Goku nods and begins to fly. Piccolo pants tired.

'This guy sure is serious...those saiyans must be powerful for us to be put through all this' Piccolo thinks to himself 'Just what are we dealing with...?'


	5. Training Days

"So, you're Raditz?" King Kai asked.

"Yes I am. I was told you could train me to become stronger. I wish to help my family in anyway I can!" Raditz exclaims

"I see. Okay, I'll train you. But, only if you pass my first test!" King Kai smirks

"Anything! I'll do it"

"Okay. In order for me to train you...you must tell me a joke and I HAVE to laugh. Fair warning, I know funny so it wont be easy" Raditz looks confused

"You're kidding me! I've never told a joke in my life!"

"That's why its the perfect test. So, lay it on me!" King Kai waits. Raditz scratches his chin

"Lets see...um..." He thinks hard, wanting to get training. "Have you ever tried to eat a clock?" King Kai looks confused by this question

"huh? Eat a clock? can't say I have..."

"Well...its very...TIME-CONSUMING!" Raditz exclaims. King Kai tries to hold back a grin. 'Yes! I've got him on the ropes! just a few more' "Knock Knock"

"Who's...there?" King Kai says, still fighting a grin

"Dishes"

"Dishes..who?"

"Dishes a really bad joke!" King Kai starts to snort, attempting to hold back his laughter 'Almost there...just one more!' "A man walks into a bar with a slab of asphalt in his hand"

"Okay...and?" King Kai said between snorts

"He walks up to the bartender and says 'A beer please! and one for the road!'" King Kai couldn't hold it any longer, and began to burst out laughing.

"Okay! Okay! You pass the test!" King Kai yelled, while holding his gut in laughter. Raditz smirks.

* * *

Goku and Piccolo are fighting Bardock and Gohan. Goku jumps into the air and performs an Ax Kick towards his father, who stops his leg and throws him into a nearby mountain. Goku rises from the hole and charges forward, rapidly clashing punches with Bardock. Piccolo dodges Gohan's punches and kicks before tripping him with a sweep kick and knocking him away with a Ki blast from his hand. Bardock appears behind Piccolo and attempts to kick him, but Piccolo manages to turn around and dodge it while also blasting him in the chest. Bardock stops the Ki blast in his hand and turns it blue. Piccolo looks shocked as Bardock shoots the Riot Javelin at him. Bardock looks around him, seeing his son, his grandson, and piccolo all collapsed on the ground. "If this were a real attack, you all would have been dead!" Bardock yells. "Now! 900 push ups! If your muscles aren't cramping, you're not trying!" Bardock orders

'This guy is really serious. I can tell even Goku can't keep up with this...' Piccolo thinks as he starts doing his push ups.

'Wow dad...these 2 warriors must be tough if you're making us train this hard! I wonder how the others are doing...and I wonder if Raditz is getting training in the after life' Goku thinks as he starts his push ups

'Why is grandpa acting so scary...?' Gohan pants as he attempts his push ups

'I'm sorry about putting you through this Gohan. But this is for your own good' Bardock says as he watches.

* * *

Tien and Krillin start to clash fists. Tien sweep kicks, but Krillin jumps over and brings his fist down onto his friends head. Tien blocks it and elbows him in the chest. Yamcha blocks rocks thrown by Chiaotzu and kicks him away, before stopping the blade of Yajirobe and kicking him away as well. Mr Popo smiles and nods at this. "Kami, they are becoming much stronger with each passing day"

"Yes I can feel it...but will it be enough for the saiyans..?" Kami asked his assistant.

* * *

"That's 4" Bulma smiles, adding the next Dragon Ball into the bag.

"Are we sure we want to wish that other saiyan back to life?" Roshi asked. "How do we know he won't just betray us?"

"Bardock says that's his son. If he trusts him, then we have to trust him too. Now where is the next dragon ball?" Bulma asked

"about 500 miles away" Roshi says, looking at the Dragon Radar. Bulma nods as they take off at super sonic speeds in the ship.


	6. The Saiyan Arrival

In a less then a year's time, the dragon balls became ready to use. Bardock, Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Roshi, and Bulma meet up with everyone else at Kami's Lookout. "Eternal Dragon! Rise and grant our wish!" Bardock yelled. The dragon balls glow and Shenron appears in front of them all.

"I am the eternal dragon" The dragon spoke slowly. "Say your wish! I will grant just one" Bardock smiled

"I wish you to bring my eldest son, Raditz, back to life!" Bardock yelled. Shenron's eyes glow red

"Your wish has been granted..." Raditz appears in front of everyone "Farewell..." Shenron vanished and the dragon balls flew away in different directions. Raditz smiled.

"Hello everyone" He smiled. Gohan ran up to him and smiled. Raditz grinned as he patted the young saiyan on the head "Hello Gohan"

"Hi Uncle Raditz!" Gohan cheerfully smiled.

"Your power level has grown quite a bit, I can feel it" Raditz smiled. "Father...brother" He walked up to them. Bardock placed a hand on his eldest's shoulder.

"The same can be said for you, Raditz" Bardock grins "Your power is enormous."

"Its nothing comapred to yours father" Raditz shrugs "You could defeat both of them with one arm tied behind your back at this point". Bardock smiles but all of their faces turn to horror "No..."

"They can't be here yet! It hasn't been a year!" Roshi yelled

"It seems they have arrived early" Bardock tightened his headband

"Well, lets go give em a warm welcome" Raditz smirked.

"Are you sure we're ready for this?" Piccolo asked

"Its not like we have a choice..." Tien pointed out. The fighters all fly towards the plains.

* * *

When they arrived, Bardock grabbed Goku and Raditz by the shoulders "Kakarot...Raditz. No matter what happens, just remember I will always be proud of you". The two siblings smile at their father.

"Lets see you be proud of a pile of corpses!" yelled a voice. The fighters turned towards the source. A short man with black, spiky hair, wearing strange armor flies down next to a huge, bald man with the same armor.

"Prince Vegeta..." Bardock practically spat at them


	7. Power levels and Saibamen

The warriors stared each other down. "So, who are these guys?" Tien asked.

"The fat, bald one is Nappa" Bardock explained.

"Hey!" Nappa yelled, obviously offended

"And the short one with the weird hair is Vegeta." Bardock spat.

"Great. Now that introductions are out of the way" Vegeta scoffed, ignoring Bardock's insult. "Nappa! Lets scan these rats."

"Sure thing, Vegeta! Let's see what we're dealing with" The both pressed the buttons on their scouters. "The earthlings...ha! The strongest one is only 1500! The nemakian...oh! 3000! Interesting...but I think we should let the Saibamen deal with all of them."

"And as for you sorry excuses for saiyans.." Vegeta scoffed

"Let us help you with that. Raditz.." Bardock looked at his son.

"Sure thing!"

"Raditz!?" Nappa yelled.

"Impossible! I killed him!" Vegeta yelled "How are you still alive!?"

"That's for me to know" Raditz smirked "And you to never find out!" And with that, Raditz charged his energy "HAAAAAAAAAA!" The area around him shook, electricity sparks off his body.

"W-What!? This can't be true!" Nappa yelled, awestruck "3500...4500...5500!" Raditz finished, his power reading at 5500. Vegeta growled slightly

"Next, me!" Goku walked up, and begain charging his energy "HAAAAAAAAA!" Vegeta and Nappa stood in pure shock. How could these 'Low Life' Saiyans be so strong?

"6...6000!" Nappa finally said.

"T..this cannot be! Even some of Frieza's mightiest men can't get NEAR that strength!"

"If you think THAT'S impressive" Bardock walked up next "Check this out!" Bardock clenches his fists "HAAAAAAAAAAA!" The entire plains shakes, small rocks fly into the air and shock-waves destroy the ground under him.

"6000...7000!" Nappa counted aloud, before his scouter exploded "crap! I knew I should have gotten that upgrade." He looks at Vegeta, who's face is completely shocked. "Vegeta, what does the scouter say about his power level?"

The prince took his scouter off and held it in his hand. "Its...Its over 9000!" Vegeta crushed the scouter in his hand, in complete disbelief.

"WHAT!? 9000! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" He yelled.

"And yet, its true" Raditz smirks.

"Nappa, calm down! For now, just plant some Saibamen to deal with those other weaklings" Vegeta orders. The bald saiyan nods and starts placing 5 strange seed-like objects into the ground

"The soil here is nice and rich! They will be really strong!" Suddenly, 5 strange creatures sprang from the ground. They each growl and cackle. "Perfect!"

"So, those are our opponents while you fight the 2 saiyans?" Piccolo scoffed "How disappointing"

"Those things are no pushovers!" Raditz yells "If they get to weak, they will grab you and explode! Keep your distance and be careful!"

"Got it! Lets do this" Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, Gohan, and Krillin stand ready, as the Saibamen stare them down. Meanwhile, Bardock, Raditz, and Goku get ready to fight Nappa and Vegeta


	8. Saiyan Vs Saiyan!

Gohan, Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, and Chiaotzu stare at the 5 green aliens who had sprouted from the ground. Meanwhile, Bardock looked over to his two sons. "Kakarot, Raditz. You two take care of Nappa" He clenched his fist "Leave the prince to me." The siblings nod. Vegeta and Bardock fly to the top of a near by plateau.

Nappa growls at his opponents. The sons of Bardock, the trader. Without speaking, he rushed forward and swung his elbows at Goku and Raditz. Goku ducks but Raditz blocks it, then kicks Nappa in the cheek, sending him flying into the side of a plateau. "You have no idea how long I have been waiting to do that!" Raditz yells. "Get up you sorry excuse for a saiyan elite!"

"D...damn you...!" Nappa yelled, standing up slowly. "I will send you back to hell where you belong!" He charges forward again

* * *

Bardock and Vegeta clash fists rapidly. Vegeta dodges the veteran's elbow and punches him three times in the face, before sending him flying into the air and slamming his into the ground. Bardock stands and reflects the prince's Ki bullets, before sending a Riot Javelin at him. Vegeta blocks the hit and charges straight forward. Bardock blocks the punch and the two of them rapidly clash fists. The two punch each other and both skid to opposite sides "You should feel honored, Bardock!" Vegeta smirks "Its not often a low-class such as you and your sons get to fight elites like me and Nappa!" Bardock pants

"Incase you haven't noticed. My sons are kicking your partner 7 ways to Sunday" He smirks "So, it looks like even 'low-class' warriors can match the power of an elite's with enough training"

"I still don't know how Raditz is still alive...but he wont be for long!" Vegeta stands ready to fight more. Bardock gets ready as well.

* * *

Yamcha and Tien have their backs to each other, fighting off 2 Saibamen. "Dodon ray!"

"Kamehameha!" The two of them shoot beams at the 2 aliens. Chiaotzu helps Krillin take on one of them. Krillin kicks it in the head 5 times, before kicking it towards Chiaotzu who slams it into the ground with a boulder. Gohan is hiding in fear of the two green monsters who launch themselves at him. Piccolo, however, stops them in their tracks by elbowing their stomachs.

"Gohan, what are you doing? Fight back!" Piccolo scolds him

"I'm sorry Mr. Piccolo...but I'm scared!" The boy hides. Piccolo sighs, when he hear one of the aliens jump at him

"KYE!" The alien jumps at Piccolo from behind, only to be blasted away. Piccolo looks towards the source of the blast, seeing Raditz smirking. Piccolo nods "Thanks for the assist"

"Next time, watch your blind spot Namekian" Raditz remarks before turning his attention back to the bald saiyan, who is attempting to catch his breath.

"You...you..." Nappa stands up and growls "YOU MAGGOTS! I AM A SAIYAN ELITE! I WILL NOT BE HUMILIATED BY LOW CLASS SCUM LIKE YOU!" His hands glow with energy "DIE!" He shoots a giant Ki blast at Raditz. The long haired saiyan smirks as he kicks the blast into the air with almost no effort.

"Adorable" Raditz smirks "And here I remembered you as a threat" Goku looked at his brother

"Wow Raditz. Your training in the afterlife must have helped a lot" The younger of the two brothers smiled. Nappa growled.

"DON'T YOU MOCK ME!" He charges at the two brothers. Raditz stands his ground and smirks

"KAIO-KEN!" He yelled, before his body erupts in a red aura. He rushed the elite and kicked him in the head, causing him to backflip allowing him to slam into his back. "This is your last chance Nappa! Leave now, or I'll stop holding back!" Nappa rises to his feet again and growls

"Dammit. Dammit! DAMMIT!" Nappa yells "I AM AN ELITE WARRIOR!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Yamcha knocks the last of the Saibamen to the ground "That was all of them" He remarks.

"Alright" Tien says, turning his attention to Nappa "Now lets help out Goku in defeating that-"

"KYAA!" The green alien sprang to life

"Yamcha! Behind you!" Krillain yelled. Yamcha turned, only to be grabbed by the alien

"Kyekeke!" It laughs, before exploding and killing him.

"YAMCHAA!" Goku yelled, having witnessed the event and seeing his friend lay lifeless on the ground. Nappa growled slightly

"Useless Saibaman. He only managed a double KO on that weakling." Goku glared at Nappa

"How can you be so heartless!?" He growled

"Calm down, Kakarot!" Raditz yelled "If you wish to avenge your friend, help me beat Nappa!" Goku nods

"Okay!" The two brothers charge forward at Nappa, who blocks the rush attack from his opponents. Nappa smirks, as he sees a chance to punch both saiyans in the stomachs causing them to lose their breath. As he readies himself to finish them off, he is blasted in the back of the head

"What the..." He turns to see Gohan, growling

"Leave my uncle and daddy alone!" He yells

"Pest!" Nappa yells as he shoots a giant ball of Ki "DIE!" Gohan freezes in fear

"N..no! Gohan!" Goku sputtered, clutching his stomach in pain

"D...dammit! I let my guard down!" Raditz curses himself. The attack collides and exploades. However, when the dust clears, Piccolo was standing in the path of the blast

"M...Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan looked shocked

"G...gohan..." Piccolo pants "I...never thought I would be attached...to some kid" The namekien chuckles lightly "But...you had to come along...and prove me wrong" Gohan holds his friends leg

"Mr. Piccolo!" He yells, tears forming

"Gohan...promise me something..." Piccolo looked into the sky "S...stay...alive" With those final words, Piccolo fell to the ground limp


	9. Nappa the Cruel Saiyan

Gohan shakes the lifeless corpse of Piccolo "Mr. Piccolo! No!" The young saiyan cried. Bardock watched from atop the plateau

"Dammit...if Piccolo's dead, that means Kami is too" Bardock clenched his fist "Which means the Dragon Balls are gone"

"The Dragon Balls?" Vegeta asked "What are those?"

"Well, I suppose there would be no harm in telling you. They wont work with him dead" Bardock explains what the Dragon Balls are.

"7 orbs that can grant any wish?" Vegeta clenched his fist "That would have come in handy...but that fool Nappa messed it all up!"

"Doesn't really matter" Bardock gets back into a fighting pose "You wouldn't have lived long enough to use them anyway" Vegeta scowls, before getting back into his own fighting pose.

* * *

Nappa, meanwhile, glares at the dead namekian "Dammit...that namekian ruined my kill order"

"You...heartless ape!" Goku yelled. He rushed forward and smashed Nappa in the head. The elite topples over in pain before standing up a growling

"Pest!" He yells, before flying into the air "In that case, i'm just going to destroy you all!" Nappa charges up energy in his arms. Suddenly, he was launche.d down to the ground by Tien.

"That's for Yamcha!" Tien yells.

'Unbelievable...! I could barely see the human move!' Raditz thought, amazed. Tien flies back down at Nappa.

"Why you!" Nappa growled. He prepared to attack Tien.

"Solar Flare!" Tien yelled, unleashing a large flash of light that blinded the saiyan elite. In the process, he also blinded Raditz.

"Aaah!" Raditz yelled, clutching his eyes "What...what was that!?" Goku chuckled

"Oops. Hehe, i guess I should have warned you to close your eyes" The younger brother said. Raditz playfully-but painfully-punched his brother in the arm "Ow!"

"Next time, make sure your allies don't go blind!" The two brothers threw their attention back at Nappa, who was currently being assulted by a flurry of quick punches to his stomach. Tien dodges the huge Saiyan's side punch and used all his force to kick Nappa into the air.

"Dodon Ray!" Tien yelled, firing it at Nappa, who swatted it away.

"Your as annoying as flies!" Nappa growled. Tien flew back up and threw a punch that was dodges by Nappa "Take this!" Nappa yelled as he karate chopped Tien's arm, cutting off the section connected to the elbow.

"AAAH!" Tien yelled in pain, holding his stump-arm. Nappa smirked and knocked the three-eyed human into the ground below

"Here's an extra-special reward for pissing me off!" Nappa yelled as he charged energy in his arms again. He unleashed the energy, destroying all the land beneath him. When the dust settled, all that was left was a crater. Nappa smirked, before looking over to the side of the crater and seeing all his targets standing, unharmed by his blast. 'How did they escape it so fast!?' Suddenly, Nappa felt something cling to his back "What the?" The remaining Z-warrior's looked up, seeing Chiaotzu clinging to the saiyan's back.

"Chiaotzu! What are you doing!?" Tien yelled at his friend

"I don't want him causing any more harm!" The young boy smiled slightly "And if that means I have to sacrifice myself, then so be it!"

"Chiaotzu! No!" Tien yelled back. Goku also looked shocked at the boy's sudden actions. Nappa is constantly swinging his back around, trying to shake him off.

"Get off me!" Chiaotzu clung on tight and began to glow.

"Good-bye...Tien!" The boy shed one final tear, before exploding.

"CHIAOTZU!" Tien yelled, before falling to his knees. His life time friend just exploded in front of his very eyes. Goku placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. Raditz walked up to the three-eyed human

"I send you my grievances..." The long-haired saiyan said sadly "I know how it feels...to lose someone incredibly close to you..." Raditz looked back up at the dust cloud that formed in the sky from the attack "At the very least, your friend-Chiaotzu was it?-managed to take out Nappa as well."

"Yeah...I guess..." Tien said. The three fighters suddenly looked up in shocked as they heard dark laughter

"Weak little fool...managed to destroy my armor at least" The voice came from the bald saiyan, Nappa. His armor was completely destroyed in the blast, leaving him in only his black underwear.

"No..." Tien stuttered.

"Don't get to torn up" Nappa smirked "You'll see him again real soon!" The ground around Tien shook

'First Yamcha...now Chiaotzu!' Tien thought 'I can't let him get away! I WON'T LET THEIR DEATHS BE IN VAIN!' He held up his remaining arm and yelled "TRI-BEAM!" A giant, blue blast in the shape of a triangle was sent flying at Nappa, engulfing the saiyan. Nappa was sent back a few feet, but still floated, laughing. Tien's body finally gave in, causing him to collapse and fall dead on the ground.


	10. Brother's Fury The fall of Nappa

Goku, Gohan, Krillain and Raditz stare at the battlefield. The corpses of their dead allies scattered all over it. "Yamcha...Tien Shinhan...Chiaotzu...Piccolo...even Kami..." Goku clenched his fist. "That...monster!" Raditz grabbed his brother's shoulder

"Lets finish this, Kakarot!" Raditz says. Goku nods in agreement.

"Krillin, I want you to take Gohan far away from here" Goku said to his bald friend

"You don't have to tell me twice! Lets go, Gohan" Krillin grabbing the young saiyan. Gohan looked up at the two brothers

'Daddy...Uncle Raditz...' He thought, before flying away with Krillin. The two saiyans looked back at Nappa, before getting into their fighting positions.

* * *

Bardock and Vegeta, meanwhile, are still fighting without any sign of slowing down. After adjusting his gaze, Bardock saw everyone was dead except for his sons, and Krillin who was flying away with Gohan. He scowled at the sight. "Whats wrong? Lost your will to fight?" Vegeta asked.

"After my squad was murdered under Frieza's orders..I promised myself I would never let my allies die again. And yet, here I am with 5 of my friends dead...and I could do nothing but stand back and let it happen!" He clenched his fist. Vegeta say the way the Saiyan veteran act towards his allies and got out of his fighting pose

"Tell you what, Bardock" He began "since you have done a good job entertaining me so far, I will postpone our fight until Nappa is finished" Bardock looked at him

"When do you stop a fight?" He asked. Vegeta scoffed

"Don't think to much into it. I simply wish to watch your sons die before my own eyes." He smirked "Now, lets enjoy the show." Bardock looked towards the fight himself

'As much as i'd hate to admit it...I can't beat him at this rate. If i'm going to win...I need Kakarot and Raditz's help' He thought.

* * *

Raditz kicks rapidly at Nappa, who constantly blocks them. After being launched into the air, Raditz pointed his hand out at the bald saiyan "Saturday Crash!" He launched a large ki blast at Nappa, who blocks it.

"Gotcha!" Yelled Goku, sneaking up behind Nappa and elbowing his back. Nappa topples over in pain as Goku kicks him into the air, where Raditz is wating and kicks him back down at Goku, who jumps over the huge saiyan and kicks his face in. Nappa stands up, his teeth are broken.

"This is getting annoying" He said.

"Nappa! Will you stop playing around and finish this!" Vegeta yelled. The large saiyan looked back at the prince

"I'm working on it!" He looked back, seeing the two brothers float back down to the ground

"This is your last chance" Goku said "Leave, or we'll stop holding back" Nappa growls

"I WONT SURRENDER TO LOW CLASS SCUM!" Nappa roared as he charged the two brothers. They both shook their heads and jumped over the big saiyans attack, kicking him in the back and launching him into the dirt.

"All my life I have been refereed to as just 'low class scum' and I have had enough!" Raditz yelled "Kakarot!"

"Right!" Goku smiled, before rushing forward and throwing Nappa into the air "Do it, bro!"

"KAIOKEN X2!" Raditz yelled. His body flashed a bright red as he slammed both fists into Nappa's stomach. Then, he flies around and slams Nappa in the back. A loud snap echoed through the plains as the large saiyan fell to the ground, unable to move.

"My...my back!" Nappa yelled in pain "You...you broke my back!"

"Considering all those you killed, this should be considered mercy" Raditz said calmly. Vegeta flies down to meet with the hurt elite

"He cant hurt anyone anymore, Vegeta" Goku said "You should leave and get him some help." Vegeta looked down at the crippled Nappa.

"Veg...Vegeta...maybe we should leave..." He extended his arm "There are plenty of other planets...and these guys are too tough" Vegeta grabbed his partners hand. "Thanks, Vegeta." Nappa smiled. But, he felt the prince tighten his grip and soon found himself being thrown into the air "What!? What are you doing!? Vegeta!"

"I have no need for a saiyan who can't fight! You're just another piece of trash! Good-bye!" Vegeta yelled, launching a large beam at Nappa

"No! Vegeta!" Those were the last words Nappa was able to get out, before being engulfed in the attack and being reduced to ash.


	11. The Prince vs The Veteran

The 3 low class saiyans were left speechless. Vegeta just killed his own partner.

"You...heartless punk!" Bardock yelled "What the hell did you do that for!?"

"He became dead weight. I have no need for broken saiyans" The prince laughed

"The fact that I feel worse for your partner then you do shows a lot..." Bardock spat. "So, what do you say we change the battlefield up a bit?"

"Fine by me" Vegeta smirked "Pick any location you like" The 4 saiyans flew away from the destroyed plains.

* * *

Krillin and Gohan are flying away from the fight. "Krillin...will they be ok?"

"Gohan, come on. Goku and Bardock are the strongest people I know!" Krillin responded "They can handle those two."

"I guess...but maybe we should stick around just to be safe" Gohan said

"If we want to be safe, we need to get out of here!" Krillin said as they continued to fly

* * *

The saiyans land in the rocky mountains. Bardock removed his weighted training clothes and looked at Vegeta "Kakarot, Raditz" He said "I want you two to stand back. Only back me up if it looks like I need help". Raditz nodded

"Of course, father" He looked as Goku stepped closer

"Dad! If all 3 of us fight Atogether, we can beat him!"

"I am aware of that" Bardock spat "Sometimes, you need to see just how strong an opponent is." This made Goku smile

"Alright, dad. I trust you" Goku nodded. Bardock stepped closer.

"Lets finish this here!" Bardock yelled. Vegeta laughed

"The perfect place to mark your grave!" Vegeta got into a fighting pose "Bring it on, low life!"

"Your going to regret coming here, you spoiled brat!" Bardock yelled. The two flew at each other and clashed fists, becoming only a blur to the other two saiyans

"Whoa! They're so fast, I can't track their movements!" Goku said. Raditz nodded

"I expected no less from those two" He said. "Father was always a great fighter."

"What about Vegeta?" Goku asked. Raditz scoffed

"As much as i'd hate to admit it, he's not a bad fighter" He looked back up "But its going to take more then bloodline to win this fight" Goku looked back, his eyes adjusting to see the fight clearer. Bardock kicked Vegeta in the chin and then elbowed him in the gut, sending the prince flying into one of the mountains. Vegeta flies up from the rubble and blocks Bardock's overhead punch. The prince brings his feet up and kicks the veteran in the chest, who responds by grabbing the prince's boots and spinning him around before tossing him into the air. Vegeta stops himself and pants

'How is this possible!? I'm being pushed!?' The prince thought 'Dammit! I won't stand for this!' He sees Bardock fly up to him

"Do you give up yet?" Bardock said, wiping the blood off of his lip. Vegeta growls

"I will not let you get away with this!" Vegeta yelled, before flying into the air

"What the?" Bardock said. Vegeta brought his hands behind his head

"I'm going to blast you with everything I've got!" Vegeta yelled, charging energy "And even if you survive, the earth will be destroyed!"

"No...he's insane!" Bardock yelled

"He can't be serious, can he!?" Goku yelled. Raditz looked angered

"Sadly, I believe he is" Raditz commented. Bardock acted quickly and brought his hands down

"KA...ME" He began "HA...ME" The blue energy formed in his hands. The two saiyans charged their energy as high as it could go. Rocks began to fly off the ground.

"I'LL REDUCE THE EARTH INTO SPACE TRASH!" Vegeta yelled again"GALICK GUN!" The prince fired a huge beam of purple energy down at the planet

"HA!" Bardock yelled, shooting the blue blast straight upwards to counter. The two attacks collide in a light show of purple and blue. The energy caused Goku and Raditz to begin losing footing. Also, it sends Yajirobie-who has been hiding out of sight-to be sent flying.

* * *

Krillin and Gohan stopped flying and looked back at the lights "Thats a lot of energy!" Krillin yelled

"Krillin! They have to be in danger! We need to go help!" Gohan yelled, flying towards the lights.

"G-Gohan!" Krillin sighed "Why did I get stuck babysitting?" He said as he flew after him.

* * *

Bardock fought to keep his footing.

"Give up, Bardock! I put all my energy into this attack!" Vegeta taunted "NOW PARISH ALONG WITH THIS ENTIRE PLANET!" Bardock looked around, seeing Raditz and Goku standing there

'Kakarot...Raditz...I promised myself I would never let anything hurt you' He looked back up 'I won't let this prince destroy you!' He charged his energy again "TAKE THIS! ALL MY POWER!" Bardock shoot a blue energy attack through the Kamehameha-The Riot Javelin. Vegeta looked shock, seeing the attack cut through his Galick Gun

"Impossible!" He yelled as the attack struck him "NOOOO!" Vegeta was pushed further into the sky, his beam dissipating and leaving Bardock to fall to his knees.


	12. Burst Open and Mix!

Raditz and Goku run up to their father "Dad! That was awesome!" Goku said

"Well done, father" Raditz smiled. Bardock panted

"It took all my energy...but I did it" He said. Suddenly, he looked up to see a Senzu Beam in front of his face "Yaijirobe?"

"Your lucky I managed to hold onto this when I was blown away" The swordsman said. "Just eat it" Bardock nodded as he ate the senzu, completely restoring his energy.

"Thanks" They all looked back up "There's no way...he's still alive!" Yaijirobe freaked out and ran away

"Good luck with that! I'll be way over here!" He yelled, leaving the three saiyan's annoyed.

* * *

Vegeta moved out of the attack, allowing the blast to continue flying. "Those...maggots!" He yelled. "I will not be humiliated!" The prince then started to laugh "The form disgusts me...but i'll just transform into the mighty Oozaru and crush them!" He looked around for the moon "The moon should be around here somewhere...where the hell is it!?" He yelled. "I see...so they blew up the moon before I arrived, clever" He smirked "But, they are still dead!" He flies back down, being greeted by the 3 low class warriors

"I'm surprised you survived that attack, prince" Bardock said. Vegeta chuckled

"And, I am surprised you destroyed the moon before I arrived" He scoffs "But it doesn't matter!" Vegeta lifted his arm and a ball of energy formed

'No way!' Bardock yelled.

"Whats that?" Goku asked. Raditz looked as surprised as his father, but said nothing. The prince threw the ball into the air "What is he up to now?"

"Burst open and mix!" Vegeta clenched his fist, causing the ball of Ki to expand. Raditz avoided looking at it and talked to his brother through telepathy

 _"That's an artificial moon, kakarot!"_ Raditz said to his brother

 _"Artificial moon?"_ Goku asked

 _"Its a technique few saiyans know how to perform. In fact, the only 3 who ever learned it were the prince, father, and me"_

 _"So, its just a fake moon?"_

 _"Yes! I'm avoiding its gaze as to not transform into a great ape!"_ Raditz looked over to the prince. Vegeta's muscles began to expand and his eyes went completely white. Goku then noticed his dad, staring at the artificial moon

"Dad?" Goku asked. Bardock laughed in response

"Guess the prince didn't really think this one through" Bardock smirked "Kakarot, Raditz. Get far away from here, I don't want you two getting in the way!"

"Yes father!" Raditz said as he grabbed Goku's shoulder and flew away. Bardock smirked as his body began to expand. Both saiyans grew to enormous size and their bodies grew brown fur. Suddenly, both saiyans stood in the mountains as two Great Apes. Vegeta looked at the vetaran

"I should have expected you never cut your tail" Vegeta spoke in a deep voice.

"I figured it would come in handy" Bardock responded. Both of their armor had expanded to fit their giant bodies.

"Then, lets finish this" Vegeta grinned. The two giants glared at each other as a wind blew over the battlefield

* * *

Gohan and Krillin meet with Goku and Raditz "Dad?" Gohan said

"Whoa! Over there!" Krillin pointed to the saiyans "Great Apes!" Goku nodded

"Yep. That's dad and Vegeta..." Goku said

"Bardock can do that too!?"

"All Saiyans with their tails in tact can do that" Raditz says "So long as we look at the moon-or in this case the artificial moon the prince made"

"So, we're just suppose to sit here and let them fight?" Krillin asked

"Not entirely" Raditz stood up "When I was in Other World, I learned a skill that could help us defeat the prince!"

"Really?' Goku asked

"Yes! The problem is, I'll need time and concentration to charge it." Raditz gave his father another telepathic message 'Father! Distract Vegeta until I can charge our trump card!'

'Our trump card, huh? What did you have in mind?' Bardock responded

'Its a technique I learned in Other World called the Spirit Bomb. I need time to charge it, and it should completely erase that prince!'

'I like your plan. Alright, so get to charging while I get him distracted' Bardock smirked. He and the prince got into fighting positions as Raditz raised his arms into the sky

"Rivers! Trees! All living things in nature!" he yelled "Grant me your energy!"


	13. The defeat of a prince

The battle of the Great Apes raged on. Bardock kneed Vegeta in the gut, before grabbing his tail and spinning him around. Vegeta kicks his chest, causing him to let go. Both of them charged energy and shoot a beam out of their mouths. Through the smoke, Vegeta reached and grabbed Bardock's head, before slamming it on his knee. Bardock topples back in pain, holding his face. "Give up, Bardock! I am stronger than you'll ever be"

"don't count me out yet, prince" Bardock grinned. Meanwhile, Raditz was gathering energy

"This is going to take me a while. I still don't know how i'm going to hit the prince with it without turning into an ape myself." Raditz explained. Krillin gets an idea

"I've got an idea! First, I cut off Vegeta's tail with my Destructo Disc. Then, Bardock can destroy the fake moon and you can nail vegeta!" Krillin said

"Yes...that could work. Okay. Kakarot, you take these 3 and cut off the prince's tail!" Goku nodded

"Lets go guys!" Goku, Gohan and Krillin flew to the fight.

'Come on, planet...give me more energy!' Raditz thought to himself.

* * *

Bardock grabbed the prince's head and began to choke him. Vegeta elbowed the veteran's stomach and caused him to let go. "You will never win. I will destroy you all!"

"Quit talking and fight, you spoiled brat!" Bardock responded. Suddenly, Vegeta turned and had his eye kicked by Gohan and Goku

"Aaaah! My eyes!" He holds his eyes in pain. Bardock looks at them

"What are you two doing?" Bardock asked

"Krillin, now!" Goku yelled. Krillin had charged a disc made of Ki energy

"Distructo disc!" The bald man launched the attack at the prince's tail.

"What?" Vegeta heard his shout. He opened his eyes and jumped out of the way, causing the attack to fly and cut a mountain in half "You were aiming for my tail!" He turned his attention to the bald man "Clever, but you were two slow! Now I shall destroy you al-AGH!" Vegeta yelled in shock. The team looked behind him, seeing Yaijirobe, holding his sword out, land and run away, shortly before the prince's tail falls.

"Yaijirobe! You did it!" Goku cheered. The prince growled in rage

"DAMMIT! MY...TAIL!" Shortly after, Vegeta was back to normal. "You miserable maggots!" Bardock shot a beam at the artificial moon and destroyed it, returning himself back to normal. Then, Goku ran up from behind and grabbed Vegeta in a full nelson "W..what the!? Let me go!"

"Now Raditz! DO IT!" Goku yelled. Raditz flew into the air with an orb of blue energy in his hand

"This is the power of all of mankind! TAKE THIS, PRINCE!" Raditz launched the Spirit Bomb at Vegeta. Vegeta looked at the oncoming orb. He then pried himself free of Goku's grasp and flew into the air.

"No!" Goku looked up at Vegeta, then back at the spirit bomb. 'I've got to reverse it!' Goku extended his hand and caught the spirit bomb "HYAA!" He launched up upwards. Vegeta looked down and saw the orb flying at him

"What!? No!" He yelled as the orb engulfed his body "AAAAAHHHH!" He was launched up. Bardock flew into the air above him, and slammed him back down to the ground. There, Vegeta laid. He was bleeding heavily and was completely out of breath. "Beaten into a bloody mess on the floor, by a low class traitor, his two idiotic sons, a filthy half-breed, a bald midget, and a fat man with a sword. During which, I lost Nappa and my tail." He took out a strange device "I think i'm done here." In a few moments, his pod flew to his location and landed. Krillin looked at him and grabbed Yajirobe's sword

"Where do you think YOUR going!? After everything you've done!?" Krillin raised the sword "DIE!"

"KRILLIN STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Bardock yelled, causing him to stop

"Huh? What do you mean?" Krillin asked

"The prince has embarrassed himself enough, let him go. Besides, if ANYONE is going to put him in the ground, its going to be me" Bardock chuckled "Spare him. Let him go. And if he comes back, I'll blast him to dust!" Krillin dropped the sword and turned away. Vegeta managed to crawl into his pod

"Hear me Bardock..." He spoke "I will return...and I will kill you" And with that, Vegeta flew off in his pod; leaving our heroes to ponder if that was the last they would have ever seen of the saiyan prince


	14. The Namek Saga Begins

The warriors were being treated for their wounds at the hospital. "So, what happens now?" Goku asked, looking at his father

"Well, we need to find a way to wish our fallen allies back to life" Bardock said "But, without Kami, the dragon balls wont work..."

"I have an idea" Raditz said, causing everyone to look at him "Piccolo was a namekian, correct?"

"Yeah?" Bardock responded

"Well, there has to be more namekians out there. And, they may have these 'dragon balls'"

"I see...but who knows how long it would take to FIND their planet. Let alone getting a ship and flying there" Goku said. Bulma walked up

"Well, I could always ask my dad to build you guys a ship." She explained

"But we would still need directions to their home planet" Raditz said. Then, Mr. Popo appeared in the window

"Perhaps I could be of assistance" He smiled "I know of Kami's old ship. It may have a map of the galaxy, and just might have this planet your looking for"

"Alright! Thanks, Mr. Popo" Bardock smirked "I'll come with you and find this ship" Bardock hoped out the window onto the carpet

"We shall return in time" Mr. Popo said, before the two flew off. Raditz thought about the plan. They would get a ship and fly to Piccolo's home world. However, he knew that Vegeta would most likely find his way to the planet. He would just have to pray he was wrong. Just then, another thought came to his head

"Wait a moment. Since it will most likely take a while for our plan to be complete...where the hell am I going to stay!?" Goku looked at him

"Oh yeah. You don't have a house." Goku said "Well, I would invite you to stay with us, but Chi Chi doesn't like visitors." He then turned to Master Roshi "Could he stay at Kame House?"

"Sorry, the only spare room we have is being occupied by Bardock" Roshi explained. Raditz groaned

"Just fantastic..." Just then, Bulma rolled her eyes and said

"Don't groan like that. We have a spare room at my place, you can stay there until you get a house by yourself" Raditz bowed

"Thank you...uh"

"Bulma" The blue haired woman smiled

"Right, thank you Bulma"

* * *

Popo and Bardock arive in the middle of a field. Looking around, Bardock sees a large structure covered in moss. "This is Kami's?"

"Yes" Popo responds "Its the ship he arrived to earth in. It hasn't been used for a while, but it should have just what we need" The two approached it. Bardock rubs some of the moss off, relieving some rusted metal.

"Doesn't seem too sturdy..." Bardock points out, turning to Popo "Are you sure it still works?"

"Would you like to see?" Popo asked "You see, Kami put a vocal password on it. It will only open if you speak the password" Popo looked up "This is the password. 'Popo'" With that, a panel opened from underneath. The two of them hopped on "Popo" Popo spoke again, closing the hatch. Inside, the lights turned on. Bardock looked around and wistled

"Damn. This stuffs WAY more advanced then saiyan technology" He watched as Popo approached a control panel in the front

"Here it is. This is a map of the galaxy" Popo explained, taking out a disc "However, it is not yet translated"

"Dammit" Bardock spat

"Do not worry, though" Popo smiled "I shall translate it for you" Bardock smiled

"Thank you Mr. Popo" Popo chuckled

"You are quite welcome, well this is all we came for" Bardock nodded and the two returned to the hospital.

* * *

Now that a plan was set, they got to work. Dr. Brief's began work on a space ship fast enough to get to Namek within a few months. Bardock and Goku began their training for the trip. "Why didn't Raditz come?" Goku asked his dad, while avoiding his punch

"Apparently, Bulma needed him for something" Bardock answered, avoiding his son's kick. Meanwhile, at Bulma's house...

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Raditz yelled at the top of his lungs

"Come on! I gave you a place to stay, and its VERY in the way!" Bulma responded, just as loudly. The two had been arguing for the past hour

"For the last time, I WONT LET YOU CUT MY HAIR!" Raditz yelled, flipping his hair in defiance to Bulma, who was holding a pair of scissors

"Come on! You drop hair all over the place! Besides, it might get in the way while training!"

"It has NEVER gotten in my way!" Raditz glared "In fact, the only thing getting in my way of training is you!"

The two continued to argue. No got much sleep that night


	15. Next Stop: Namek!

"You want me to add what?" Dr. Briefs asked Raditz

"I wanted you to add a gravity manipulator." He explained. Bardock walked up

"Gravity manipulator huh?" Bardock asked his son.

"While I was in other world, I trained under 10 times this planets gravity." Raditz explained "So, i figured WE could use it to get stronger on our way to the planet" Bardock nodded

"Good idea. Think you can work it in?" Dr. Briefs scratched his head

"Well, I suppose I could. Though, I would also have to make the ship quite large to support that system..." Dr. Briefs explained "It is do-able though". Raditz nodded, before walking away. Bardock took the time to notice his son's hair. It was cut shorter, stopping at the middle of his back.

"Nice haircut, Raditz" Bardock chuckled. Raditz's cheeks flared up

"It..was Bulma's idea! It was the only way she would leave me alone!" Raditz stomped away, leaving Bardock to laugh.

* * *

A few months had passed, and the ship was completed. Bardock, Goku, Raditz, Bulma, Krillin and Gohan were getting ready to leave. Chi Chi was talking to Gohan "And remember to catch up on your studies AND your homework. Intergalactic travel is no excuse to be lazy!"

"Yes mom" Gohan responded, carrying all his books on board. Bardock walked on as well

"So long everyone. I'll be sure to contact you all when we touch down on Namek" Bardock says. The team waves as the ship closes and flies off. Chi Chi looks up to her son, leaving the earth's atmosphere.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vegeta emerges from a Healing Chamber on a space station. He dawns his armor and a scouter, before making his way to the ships. Along the way, however, he was stopped by Qui. "What do you want, Qui?" Vegeta asked. Qui smirked

"Nothing much, Vegeta. Just thought I would personally thank you for letting Lord Frieza know where he could find Dragon Balls" Vegeta clenched his fist

"W..what!?" Vegeta yelled "How did he find out!?" Qui chuckled

"We ran some experiments in your brain, and we found out about the 'Dragon Balls' and the Namekian who made them." Vegeta growls and runs past him "And where do you think YOUR going?"

"I'm heading off to Planet Namek! Frieza won't be getting his hands on those Dragon Balls!" Vegeta entered a pod and flew off

* * *

"Okay everyone, you are now free to move around. And, if you don't mind, i'm going to take a much needed bath" Bulma said, walking into the bathroom. Bardock, Krillin, Gohan, Goku, and Raditz all sat in a circle

"Okay guys. This is a special kind of training me and my men created." Bardock explained "Its called Image Training"

"Image...training?" Goku asked

"Whats that, grandpa?" Gohan asked

"We all use our Ki and enter a...dreamworld of sorts. There, we can train without getting tired. After that, we will enter the Gravity Room for more advance training." The 4 of them nodded and closed their eyes. Then, they all saw a black, empty room around them

"Whoa..." Krillin said in awe.

"Wait, wheres the battlefield?" Gohan asked. Bardock smiled

"Here, we make out own battlefield" Bardock formed a rocky mountain around them "And, for this training, allow me to bring in some special guests" Suddenly, 5 lights formed and 5 saiyans walked out "Guys, meet my fallen men. Fasha, Borgos, Shugesh, Tora" He smiled at the last one "And, my wife Gine"

"Mother as well?" Raditz asked. Goku looked up

"What happened to her?" Goku asked.

"After you were born, she went to Friza's ship...where the tyrant killed her!" Bardock clenched his fist. Tora pounded his fists together

"Alright alright, are we gonna talk or fight?" He smirked. Bardock nodded

"This will be a 5 on 5. Me, Kakarot, Raditz, Gohan and Krillin vs You 5" Bardock smirked. The 10 of them got into fighting poses "I'll take Tora"

"I call that Borgos guy!" Raditz smirked.

"I guess i'll take mom" Goku smiled

"Then leave Shugesh to me!" Krillin said

"Then, i guess i'll take Fasha" Gohan finished. The teams smirked as they rushed at each other


	16. Ghost of Saiyans

Bardock and Tora rapidly clashed fists "Your still as fit as ever, eh Tora?" Tora smirked

"I can't be getting lazy, even in death" Tora commented. Bardock struck his cheek, but Tora responded with a kick to Bardock's chest.

Raditz held back Borgos, who had surrounded himself in Ki energy and tackled the saiyan. "I expected the son of Bardock would be this strong!" Borgos smirked "Not everyone can hold back my Bone-Breaking Charge!"

"And I expected one of father's old teammates would be this strong! You would have made an excellent training partner!" Raditz smirked, throwing the large man into the air. "I promise to give Frieza a good hit for you next time I see him!"

"Thanks! But you wont be able to if we keep talking!" Borgos smirked as he shoot an orb of energy from his hand, which Raditz dodged. Goku and Gine locked hands as they attempted to push the other over.

"I can't believe I actually get to train with mom!" Goku smiles. Gine smiles

"I can't believe how much you've grown, Kakarot" Gine smiles "You look as handsome as your father. But, that doesn't mean i'll hold back!" Gine smirked as she jumped away from Goku and formed a blue ball of Ki in her hand, making Goku gasp

"You know the Riot Javelin?" Gine nodded

"Of course! Your father taught me!" Gine smiled as she launched it at Goku, who jumps out of the way

"Cool! But you know..." Goku smirked as he held his hand out "Your not the only one he taught!" The blue orb formed in Goku's hand.

"I should have guesses" Gine smiled, putting up her arms to block the attack. Krillin jumped over Shugesh's punch and kicked the large saiyan in the head.

"Your pretty fast" Shugesh commented "Are your sure your not part saiyan?" Krillin chuckled

"Trust me, i'm no where NEAR as strong as you saiyans are" Krillin jumped over Shugesh's kick, but was grabbed by the large saiyan and slammed into the ground.

"Who knows, one day you might give old Bardock a run for his money" Shugesh smirked, as he shoot Krillin with a volly of Ki blasts. Gohan avoids getting scratched by Fasha, and runs behind a mountain.

"No where to hide, little man!" Fasha comments, firing a ball of Ki into the air, before it began raining Ki bullets down at Gohan. Gokan got out of the way and headbutted the saiyan lady.

"You may be grandpa's friend, but I can still win!" Gohan comments bringing his hands up to his forehead "MASENKO!" Gohan fires a golden beam at Fasha, who quickly moved out of the way

"You'll have to be a lot faster then that!" Fasha appears behind Gohan and slams him into the dirt. Raditz gets slammed into the ground, and crushed underneath Borgos' weight.

"Heh. Thats the way the cookie crumbles, my friend" Borgos flies up, seeing Raditz stand up "Impressive! You can still stand after that" Raditz smirked

"You cant crush me that easy." Raditz brought his hands behind him. Goku looks at his brother

'There's no way! Is he...?' Goku thinks. Raditz smirks

"Ka..." He began "Me..." Blue energy began to form in Raditz's hands "Ha...me..." He shoots the giant blue beam "HA!" Borgos looks shocked as he holds back the beam

'S...so strong!' Borgos chuckled lightly "You raised this kid well, Bardock" With those words, the beam engulfed Borgos and the dead saiyan vanished. Krillin performs a sweep kick and knocks Shugesh over. Krillin jumped into the air and began to rain Ki down on the giant saiyan.

"Your tough. But, i wont be losing!" Shugesh flew up, his fist glowing

"W..what the!?"

"TECTONIC" Shugesh opened his hand, as a large beam of purple energy shoots out "BURST!" Krillin holds his hands out and attempts to stop the beam "Try all you like, little man! Not even Bardock HIMSELF could block this move, and that wasn't even at max power!" Krillin begins to feel the energy push against him

"No! I wont lose! I trained to hard!" Krillin yelled, yellow energy forming in his hands "TAKE THIS!" Krillin shoots a powerful, yellow beam through the Tectonic Burst. Shugesh looks shocked at the beam engulfed him. However, the huge saiyan laughed

"Not bad...little man" The large man smiled as he vanished. Gohan blocks punches from Fasha, who is laughing

"You can't block forever!" Fasha ducked down and uppercut the young half-breed. Gohan stopped himself in mid air. "Your never going to get stronger if you stay on the defensive all the time, kid! You have to fight back if you want to win!" Fasha said as she charged at Gohan. Gohan began to panic

'Think! What should I do!?' In his panic, Gohan closed his eyes and pointed two fingers forward "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" Fasha looks shocked at the spiraling beam shot through her stomach. Gohan opened his eyes "Oh..no! I'm so sorry!"

"No, its fine" Fasha smiled "I'm already dead, remember?" She chuckled "Good hit...kid. Keep that up, and you'll go far" With those passing words, she vanished. Goku and Gine clashed fists, as Goku jumped backwards

"Okay mom, how about this! One, Two..." He ran forward and punched her in the chest. "Rock!" He then extended his index and middle finger into a V shape, and stuck her back "Scissors!" He ended it by extending the palm of his hand and knocking her away "Paper!" Gine fell to the ground and looked up

"That was one hell of an attack, Kakarot" Gine smiled "You remind me so much of Bardock when he was younger. He was so full of pep and energy, like you are" Goku watched as his mom extended her arms "This is my last attack for our training. Lets talk again, real soon! Farewell!" She shoot a pink beam at Goku, who swatted it away. Gine smiled 'Good luck, Kakarot' With that, she vanished. All that remained was Tora and Bardock. Tora kicked his friend in the jaw and rushed at him, grabbing his leg and throwing him to the ground.

"Lets se how you handle this, old friend" Tora smirks as he flies straight down at Bardock. Bardock rolls out of the way and charges energy in his fist

"THIS IS EVERYTHING I'VE GOT!" He ran forward and punched Tora in the chest, his fist going straight through. Tora smirked

"Well...looks like you guys win" he smirks "See you later...old friend" Tora disappeared and the team exited the dreamscape

"That was cool! I never thought I would be able to fight mom" Goku smiles. Bardock smirks

"Okay guys, we take a 10 minute break. Then its into the gravity room for more training" They nod.


	17. Big Troubles on Little Namek

A few months had passed since the heroes took off for Namek. In the gravity chamber, the fighters were up to 500 times earth's gravity. After difficulties at first, all of their bodies had adjusted to the increased pressure. Krillin and Gohan clashed fists rapidly, neither one showing signs of wearing down. Bardock was parring punches from both Raditz and Goku, before knocking his sons away "Alright everyone. We have made lots of progress in the months we've been here" Krillin nods

"I didn't even know a level like this could exist!" The bald man said. Suddenly, they heard a voice over the speakers

"Hey boys! We're closing in on Namek! Unless you want to hit the ceiling and floors, I suggest you come back in here and buckle up!" Bulma said. The fighters exited the ship and strapped themselves into the seats. Out the window, they saw the planet. Planet Namek was massive, and was a very vibrant green. The ship touched down on the lush, green fields of the planet, and the heroes looked out to the beautiful scene.

"So this was Kami and Piccolo's home world..." Goku said in awe

"Its so beautiful" Bulma said, also in awe. Bardock smirked

'First part of the plan is done. Next, all we need are Dragon Balls' Bardock turned to Bulma "Can you see anything on that radar?" Bulma looked down at the Dragon Radar

"That's odd...their are 4 Dragon Balls all together someplace" She looked confused "The others are spread out as normal" Suddenly, Bardock, Goku, Krillin, and Raditz turned their heads

"I guess you 3 sensed it too" Raditz asked

"Those power levels are gigantic!" Goku comments "But they have nothing on the big one in the middle. He makes them look tame!" Bulma gasped

"G-guys! The 4 dragon balls...are moving right this way!" Bardock but 2 and 2 togehter

"Everybody! Down!" The team ducked behind the ship, as about 10 figures flew passed them, all of them surrounding one. Bardock grit his teeth

"Dammit! Frieza's on the planet!" He cursed

"Who's Frieza?" Goku asked. Raditz growled

"He;s the intergalactic tyrant who made me, Nappa, and the prince his slaves for life! I guess he somehow learned of the Dragon Balls..."

"Going to use them to make himself more powerful, no doubt" Bardock says. Suddenly, 3 people on the island across from them noticed the heroes

"Hey you guys!" One of them yelled. Bulma freaked out and hid behind the fighters. The three men flew up to them and gasped "B...bardock! The report said you were dead!"

"I assure you, I am more than alive!" Bardock smirked "I assume you work for Frieza. Tell you what, if you 'forget' to have seen us" He entered a fighting pose "I'll let you live" One of them growled

"Like hell! Get 'em boys!" The three rushed at the 3 saiyans. Raditz swatted away one of their Ki blasts, and elbows him in the chest. Raditz then knocks him to the ground, then grabs his leg and slams him on the floor again.

"Pathetic" Is all Raditz said as he shot the soldier point blank. Goku blocks on of the other's punches and kicks him into the water. Bardock dodges the last's Ki blasts, sneaking his way behind him and snapping his neck.

"Now that their out of the way, Frieza has no way to know we're on the planet" Bardock says. Just then, he looked up and saw a saiyan space pod falling onto the planets surface 'Vegeta...'

* * *

Upon landing, Vegeta exited his ship to see Qui waiting for him. "About time you got here, Vegeta. Now, we can settle our rivalry!" Vegeta smirked

"Rivalry? You couldn't even hope to have HALF the power level I do" The prince says smug. Qui growls

"I'll wipe that smug look right off your face!" Qui rushed Vegeta, who simply dodged and kicked Qui in the back. The prince then knocks Qui into the air and smirks

"I'll break you!" He extended his fingers at the flying Qui, who then explodes. Vegeta smirks at the falling, exploded pieces of his former 'rival' "Such pitiful fireworks"


	18. Evil seeks the dragon balls!

Bardock smashed the ground with his fist in rage "Dammit! With both Frieza and Vegeta on this planet, our plans have gone right out the window!" Goku looks at his dad

"Well, they still doesn't know we're here. We just have to be extra stealthy" Goku says with a slight smile. Raditz scoffs

"Though, since Frieza does have 4 of the dragon balls, we will have to confront him eventually" Raditz looks out "We should focus most of our efforts on locating the other 3 dragon balls. Then, when the time is right, we get the 4 from Frieza and wish our fallen comrades back" Bardock tightened his bandanna

"Sounds like a plan. The prince shouldn't be that much of a treat." The veteran turned towards Bulma "Wheres the closest dragon ball?" Bulma looked down at her radar

"The closest...that would be about 10 kilometers east" Bardock nods "Alright. Radtiz, Kakarot and Krillin, go get that dragon ball. Bulma, stay in the ship and report to the others that we have landed." Bardock then turned to his grandson "Gohan, I want you to come with me. We're going to spy on Frieza to learn about his plans. The more we know, the better chance we have" Gohan nods

"Okay, grandpa!" Bardock smiles

"Alright everyone. Keep your Ki down and fly low" Bardock tightens his headband "Break!" The two teams fly off in separate directions. Bulma went inside the ship and contacted their friends on earth.

* * *

Bardock and Gohan landed on a mountain overlooking a village, keeping their heads low. Bardock's eyes widened at the sight. The village was in shambles, most of the Namekians were on the ground, dead. Frieza, sitting in an odd chair, smirked as his two soldiers stood next to him, the dragon balls in hand 'Those are Namekian dragon balls? Their massive!' Bardock then looked at the men holding them. The first was a tall, elegant man. His hair was a dark shade of green and held back in a ponytail. He wore a circlet, and standard armor with 2 pink wrists around his arms. 'Zarbon...' The veteran thought. The other one made Bardock's blood boil. He was about the same height as Zarbon, but much rounder. His skin was pink, with multiple pink spikes protruding from it. He also wore standard armor. 'Dodoria...he's going to pay for what he did to my men!' Gohan looked at his grandfather

"Grandpa, calm down! Your raising your power level" Gohan shook him. Bardock snapped back to reality

"Sorry...got a little carried away." Bardock looked back down. Frieza chuckled

"Even after I destroyed your entire pathetic village, your still refusing to give up the dragon ball?" Frieza grinned "How many people am I going to have to kill for it?" The namekian elder growls

"I...won't give into your savage demands!" He hugs one of the children "Evil doesn't desire the dragon ball!" Frieza laughs

"Funny. That's the same thing the last elder told me" Frieza eyes one of the small children "Maybe killing that little cutie will change your mind." The elder looked terrified

"You...you wouldn't!"

"Dodoria" Frieza smirked. The pink alien walked forward and chuckled

"With pleasure." He gave a chilling smile. The elder shook and held the Dragon Ball out

"Here! Take it and leave!" Frieza took the Dragon Ball

"See? Was that so hard? Dodoria, show him our gratitude" The pink alien smirked and unleashed a beam of energy from his mouth, killing one of the namekian children.

"No! You monster!" The elder yelled. Dodoria chuckled

"Look, i'll do you a favor" He rushed behind the elder and snapped his neck "There. Now you wont miss him" Watching this scene, Bardock's blood began to boild

'Those heartless pigs!' He clenched the rocks, crushing them into sand. Gohan looked scared

"G..grandpa.." Bardock kept watching, as Dodoria closed in on the last namekian child.

"DAMMIT!" His Ki exploded as he rushed down to the field. "SOLAR FLARE!" Bardock unleashed a flash of light, blinding all the aliens. Gohan quickly flew down

"Grandpa!" Gohan grabbed the namekian kid. Bardock shot Ki blasts at all their scouters, destroying them

"There! Now lets go!" Bardock ordered as he, his grandson, and the namekian kid flew away. With their sight returning, Frieza noticed the boy was gone, as well as their attackers

"Dodoria! After them!" The tyrant ordered. The pink alien flew off after the attackers. "Without our scouters, we're stuck searching for villages blindly"

"Sadly, we are Lord Frieza" Zarbon said "If you'd like, I can arrange for the Ginyu Force to bring us more" Frieza sighed

"I'd rather not call on them unless things get to hairy" Frieza scoffed "Let's return to the ship for now" Zarbon nods as the two of them flew back to the ship, the 5 dragon balls in hand.

* * *

As they flew, Bardock sensed Dodoria following them. "Gohan, take this little one back to the ship!"

"But, I can feel one of them ganging on us!" Gohan said. Bardock chuckled

"Just leave him to me. He owes me an unpayable debt!" Bardock clenched his fist. Gohan nodded as he flew off with the young kid. Bardock waited, as Dodoria soon flew up. Upon seeing him, Dodoria looked in shocked

"Y-you! You're...you're dead!" Dodoria panicked "I killed you myself!"

"Seems your not as good at killing me as you are stuffing your face full of charred meat" Bardock spat "Now, you and me have a score to settle, Dodoria!" Bardock didn't wait for a response, kicking the large alien down onto an island and flying down to meet him. Dodoria stood up, now extremely pissed off. "My men...you murdered them all in cold blood! After I'm done with you, i'm taking out Frieza next!" Dodoria chuckled

"You really think you have what it takes to beat Lord Frieza? Your nothing compared to him!" Dodoria chuckled "As for your men, I'll be sure you reunite with them!" The pink alien unleashed a large blast of energy, eclipsing the island. Bardock appeared behind him and elbowed the large alien in the back, causing him to topple over. Bardock slammed his foot on his back. "W...wait! Please! Don't kill me! We could...we could team up! Together, we could destroy Frieza!" Bardock growled

"Why would I EVER team up with you!?" Bardock charged up a Ki blast in his hand "DIE SWINE!"

"W-WAIT! PLEASE!" Dodoria's cries were in vain, as the saiyan veteran blasted him, evaporating the top half of his body. Bardock spat on what remained of the alien

"Tora, Fasha, Shugesh, Borgos..." He looked to the sky "I have avenged your deaths"


	19. Race for the Dragon Balls

Within his ship, Frieza looks out a large glass dome. Just then, Zarbon walked in "Lord Frieza...!"

"What is it?' Frieza turned to see his minion

"According to a scout report...Dodoria has been killed" The man said "It was the one who attacked us!"

"I see" Frieza mused "Well, what are you waiting for?" Zarbon looked confused

"Excuse me, sir?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" Frieza looked annoyed "Go out there and bring him here! Dead or alive, it doesn't matter to me!" Zarbon nodded

"Yes sir!" Zarbon ran out the room. Just as he left, a foot soldier ran in

"Lord Frieza! One of the namekian villages has been destroyed. But, there was no dragon ball to be found!"

Frieza grit his teeth "So, someone else is on the hunt for the dragon balls..."

* * *

Vegeta walked away from the ruins of a destroyed town, holding a dragon ball "That makes one. Now, I just need to gather the rest from Frieza and I will become immortal!" Vegeta dropped the ball into the sea, so no one else could find it. Just then, his scouter picked up a high power level flying past. Looking up, Vegeta saw none other than Zarbon. Smirking to himself, Vegeta flew at the alien and kneed his face, knocking him into an island below. Zarbon wiped some purple blood from his lips, looking very angry

"Who DARES hit me!?" Zarbon's question was soon answered when Vegeta landed in front of him "Vegeta? Gone rebellious on us, huh?"

"Funny you should ask. You see, I decided I didn't need you fools anymore" Vegeta explained "And, once I get my wish for immortality, I'll kill Frieza and assume my rightful place as strongest in the universe!" Zarbon chuckled

"Please. Someone like you wishes to kill Lord Frieza? You must have a death wish." Extending his hand, Zarbon continued "So, lets make a deal. You hand over that scouter of yours, and I wont point Frieza in your direction" Vegeta removes his scouter

"You mean this?" He asked, smug. Zarbon nods

"Thats right"

"Well, I would be inclined to give it to you Zarbon. But you see, there's a problem with it"

"It looks perfectly fine. Whats the problem?" Zarbon's face turn to shock as Vegeta crushed the scouter in his hands

"Its broken" Vegeta answered, his face still smug.

"You...you idiot! Now your as blind as the rest of us!" Zarbon pointed out. Vegeta laughed

"That's what you think. See, while I was on earth I picked up on an incredible power" Vegeta stares into the ocean "I can sense energy without a scouter." Zarbon gasped

"What? Impossible!" He says, before shaking his head "Doesn't matter. I'll end you quickly!" Zarbon quickly extended his arm, shooting out a beam of yellow energy. Vegeta flies around it and smashed Zarbon in the back of the head with his knee. As the alien began to topple in pain, Vegeta grabbed his foot and pulled him closer, before karate chopping his neck. Zarbon stood himself up after the blow, and charged Vegeta head on.

* * *

Krillin, Raditz, and Goku arrived at a tall mountain of land, with a large house at the top. "We sure this is the place?" Krillin asked

"This is where Bulma said it was..." Goku confirms. Just then, a young namekian man walked out

"You 3. What business do you have here?" The man spoke. Raditz walked up and knelled before him

"We require assistance. A tyrannical monster is taking the Dragon Balls. We are in need of them to wish back our fallen allies" Raditz explained. "Please, assist us." The namekian looked at the travelers

"You don't seem to be in cahoots with that monster..." He spoke "But, Grand Elder Guru shall seek the truth in your words. If you speak lies, I will not hesitate to kill you" The namekian let the three into the large room, where a very large and old namakien sat. "Lord Guru, these travellers claim they need help" The large namekien looked over

"I see..." He spoke "And what are your names, travelers?"

"I am Goku" The saiyan spoke "The one to my left is Krillin and the one to my right is my brother, Raditz." Goku walked up "Plese, Grand Elder, we need help."

"I shall seek the truth in your words, Goku" Guru moved his hand over his head, before images of what happened on earth flashed in his head "You speak with pure intentions. We shall assist you in anyway we can." The large namakien smiled slightly. "But please, just call me Guru. The young man who let you in is my bodyguard, Nail." The young namekien bowed. "It is sad that the son of Katas has passed..." Reaching above his head, Guru grabbed the Dragon Ball atop his chair and handed it to Goku "Here. Protect this Dragon Ball." Goku's eyes widened

"These are Dragon Balls? Their massive!" Goku said. Krillin walked up

"Alright! We got one! Now, all we have to do is hide it!" Raditz nodded

"Indeed. With this in our possession, neither Frieza nor the prince shall be able to use them" Raditz looked out the door "But, judging by the fact I just felt about 20 Ki signatures just vanish, I'd say Vegeta managed to find one as well. It could not have been Frieza, we would have sensed his power from miles away."

"So, that puts us at 1, Vegeta at 1...and Frieza at 4" Goku said "That is, unless Frieza got another one,"

"So, that means we're going to have to fight Vegeta and this Frieza person?" Krillin sighed. Guru coughed to get their attention

"If you plan on attacking that monster, perhaps I may be of assistance." He explained "I sense great power within the three of you...potential yet to be released. I can unlock it for you."

"Unlock our potential?" Raditz asked "If it means we have a less likelihood to die, then so be it." The three fighters, one by one, found Guru's hand atop their heads. Soon, they felt the power rushing through their bodies.

'This power...its unreal!' Raditz thought 'I can sense it...even Krillin here is stronger than the prince was when he landed on earth!' Saying their good byes, the trio flew back to the ship, unaware of the raging battle between Vegeta and Zarbon.


	20. Beauty and the Beast

Vegeta stuck Zarbon in the cheek, drawing more blood from the alien. Following up of this, the prince blasted him point blank with a ki blast and knocking him into a mountain. Zarbon stood up and growled "I don't believe this! No one should be this strong!" Vegeta smirks

"Look at you, Zarbon. You use to be full of so much pride. Now here you are, being beaten into a bloody mess!" Vegeta chuckled. Zarbon growled

"We'll see who gets the last laugh, Vegeta!" Zarbon yelled, before chuckling "While the form disgust me...i'll show to you my true power Vegeta!" Zarbon said, before his muscles began to expand. His face changed from its 'flawlessness' to a hideous monster. Soon, the alien towered over Vegeta, as a massive monster "Bwahaha! Hows this? Now, i'll show you true terror Vegeta!"

"Please! I've been knocking you around like a glorified ping pong ball!" Vegeta laughed "And you claim this little transformation of yours will make a difference? Well then come on Zarbon!" Zarbon said nothing, as he suddenly appeared in Vegeta's face ands punched him in the gut

"I'll tear you into bloody pieces!" Zarbon laughed, seeing the saiyan prince stumble back in pain. Following up on his advantage, Zarbon knocked Vegeta to the ground and crushed him under his weight. Grabbing the prince by the neck, Zarbon hoists his up and delivers a powerful Ki blast to his stomach. Vegeta was sent flying into the air, when Zarbon quickly flew up to him and grabbed his head, before savagly headbutting the prince's head 5 times. Vegeta coughed up blood

"W..what!? How can...this...?" Vegeta spoke weak. Zarbon grabbed hold of the prince's arms and flew straight downward, letting him go around half way and forcing the prince to crash into the island unconscious. Zarbon lands beside the knocked out prince

"How pathetic!" Zarbon said, returning back into his normal form. The alien smirked at the body of the prince laying limp "I was really expecting more from you, Vegeta." Zarbon chuckled, picking him up "I'm sure Lord Frieza will have some use for you" With that, Zarbon flew back to the ship.

* * *

Back on earth, Chi Chi is constantly biting her nails at Kame House. Her, Ox King, Mr and Mrs Breifs. Roshi and Yaijarobe were staying there, waiting for the call from the explorers "Chi Chi, will you relax? I'm sure their just fine" Roshi says, trying to calm her down.

"Relax? RELAX!? How can I relax when my son and husband are out in space, and we haven't heard from them in MONTHS!?" She yells. Rohi flinches.

"P..please try an-" His speech was interupted by a phone "That might be them now!" Roshi picked up the phone. A few minutes later, he hangs up "Well everyone" He makes an announcement. "Good news is, they landed safely" This makes everyone cheer "Bad news..." Everyone immediatly has the look of dread "Apparently, the planet is full of powerful fighters. Vegeta has landed on the planet, and apparently one guy named 'Frieza' is the biggest threat. Frieza's power is more than Bardock, Raditz, Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta combined!" Chi Chi gasped

'W..what!? My gohan is on a planet with that monster!?" She yelled. "Thats it!"

"What?" Dr. Briefs asked, nervous

"I'm going to namek and dragging Gohan home!" She yelled, making everyone gasp.

"C..chi chi! Please think about this!" Ox King yells "Theres no other ship! And it would take months to get there!" Chi chi thought it over

"I guess...your right. Oh gohan, please be okay!"

* * *

Krillin, Raditz and Goku land back at the ship, the dragon ball in hand. "Hey guys!" Krillin announced. Gohan ran up and hugged his father.

"Daddy!" He smiles. Bulma walked up, and gasped at the dragon ball

"Oh wow! These Namekian dragon balls are huge!" She comments

"We were pretty surprised too." Raditz chuckles. "Wait a minute" Looking around, Raditz saw someone missing from the group "Where is father?"

"Bardock? He flew off with the dragon radar. We picked up a dragon ball that was all on its own" Bulma responds "He should be back soon"

* * *

On frieza's ship, Vegeta is resting in a healing pod. Zarbon walks out of the room "Appule, make sure you watch him carefully" Zarbon says the purple alien

"You got it. I won't fail you!" He salutes as the door closes. Appule smirks as he walks in front of the prince "You know Vegeta, I was impressed. Really I was. The way you went all monster hunter was impressive, but it seems your still utterly useless!" He laughs. Vegeta's face scrunches "Oh! And once Lord Frieza becomes immortal, i'm sure he'll find a nice space dump to leave you in!" It was at this moment, Vegeta opened his eyes and shot a hole in the capsule and the room "AAHH!" Appule yells, being engulfed by the blast. In the main room of the ship, Frieza is speaking on a monitor

"I want you here on the double, Ginyu! And don't forget the scouters!" The tyrant orders, when he feels the ship shake. "What!? What was that!?" Frieza yelled, turning the communication off, "Zarbon, who did you leave guarding Vegeta!?"

"A...Appule sir..." Zarbon said, ashamed

"APPULE!? The fool's power level is just barely over 3,000, and yet you left HIM to guard!?" Frieza growled as the two of them left the room towards the healing pods. As they left, Vegeta entered the main room and chuckled

"That's right, search all around for me Frieza!" The prince chuckled, approching the 5 dragon balls "I'll just help myself to these!" One by one, Vegeta threw the dragon balls from the ship. Just as Frieza and Zarbon arrived, the prince sped off

"Dammit! He got the dragon balls!" The tyrant yells "Zarbon! After him!" The alien nodded and flew out of the ship. Vegeta, flying through the air, smirked to himself

'With the one I have hidden near the village, that makes 6. All i need is one mor-' His thoughts were interrupted when he sensed a strong, familiar energy 'Bardock...and I'm willing to beat he has what I want' The prince flew off towards Bardock, unknown of Zarbon tailing after him.

* * *

Upon sensing his power, Bardock flew to the closest island and waited "Dammit. The prince found me...and I can feel someone else coming to: probably Zarbon" Bardock spat "If either the prince OR Zarbon want this dragon ball, they'll have to kill me to get to it!" As if on cue, Vegeta landed and smirked

"Why, hello there Bardock" He started. "I see you have something that belongs to me!"

"Hehe" Bardock chuckled "I found this little beauty in some ocean near a destroyed village. You wouldn't have anything to do with that, would you?"

"Impressive" Vegeta laughed "How you managed to find it confuses me, but none of that matters now! After I beat you, I'll have NO ONE to stand in my way!" Just then, the sound of two feet landed on the island

"I wouldn't be so sure, Vegeta" The voice said. Vegeta turned, seeing Zarbon. "Now..Bardock is it? The reports told us you were dead."

"Reports of my death are...highly exaggerated" Bardock says

"Well, I guess I'll set the records straight. That is, of course, after I put little Vegeta down for good!" This made Vegeta laugh

"You? Take me down? I'm stronger then I was last time, Zarbon. Go ahead and transform, see what good it does you!" Taking Vegeta's challenge, Zarbon transformed and rushed the prince, only to find Vegeta's fist through his stomach "What a waste" Vegeta smirks. Bardock looks at the dying alien

"Seems you underestimated a saiyan's true power, Zarbon" He comments. Zarbon, gasping for air, begins to laugh

"Killing me changes nothing!" He says "Lord Frieza...has called for the Ginyu Force!" Vegeta's smirk disappeared

"T...the Ginyu Force!?" The prince yells, removing his arm from Zarbon

"Ha...ha...ha! They will...destroy you!" Zarbon laughs. Bardock, having heard enough, used a Riot Javelin to blast Zarbon's head off, before kicking his corpse in the ocean.

'The Ginyu Force...' Bardock thinks, looking into the sky.


	21. Those strange guys, The Ginyu Force

"The Ginyu Force is coming here!?" Vegeta began to panic "They're going to destroy us! We are all going to die!"

"Shut the hell up and let me think!" Bardock yelled. 'The Ginyu Force...Captain Ginyu...' He looked up "If your willing to put your pride aside, prince, I think I have a solution"

"A solution to beat the Ginyu Force!? Your out of your mind!" Vegeta yelled

"Its either you follow my lead, or you die! Plan A or B prince!" Bardock yelled. Vegeta grumbled

"...Very well. But know something, as soon as Frieza is gone I WILL defeat you!" Vegeta siad. Bardock nodded

"I'm looking forward to it. Lets get back and warn the others" With the Dragon Ball in tow, Bardock and Vegeta flew back towards the ship.

* * *

Upon arriving, Raditz immediately got defensive at the sight of Vegeta "What is HE doing here!?"

"The prince has decided to put aside his pride to help us." Bardock explained "The Ginyu Force are on their way"

"T..THE GINYU FORCE!?" Raditz freaks out.

"Calm down! I have a plan" Bardock explains.

"The Ginyu Force?" Goku asked "Who are they?"

"Their Frieza's most elite soldiers. Their power is unlike anyone else in his ranks" Bardock tells his youngest.

"Oh, thats just fantastic!" Krillin sweats.

"Have you met these 'Ginyu Force' guys before?" Bulma asked

"Only once. I was chosen to go with them on a special mission. Their a...rather strange bunch" Bardock turns to Vegeta "For now, we need to bring all 7 Dragon Balls together and get ready to make our wish. Prince, where are the other 5? And don't try lying to me, i know you know" Vegeta grunts

"I left them about 56 kilometers northeast..." Vegeta said.

"Good man. Alright, lets go!" The Z Fighters flew towards the Dragon Balls.

* * *

Upon arrival, the team brought the 7 dragon balls together "Prince, you are not getting your immortality wish. We're using it to wish back the people Nappa killed"

"Grr...very well" Vegeta scoffed

"Good choice" Bardock nodded. "Eternal Dragon! Rise and grant our wish!" Bardock ordered. However, a light breeze flew over the field as the dragon balls did nothing "Whats going on? Why aren't they activating?" Bardock asked

"The dragon balls..." A voice said. The team turned, to see the small namekian child Gohan rescued earlier standing there "Can only be activated in the Namekian tongue..."

"Your that namekian from earlier. You followed us here?" Raditz said

"Y-yes. I figured the Dragon Balls would not work...so I came to tell you" The boy stood, shy "My name is Dende..."

"So, Dende" Goku asked "Can you summon the dragon?"

"I'm afraid I cannot..." He looked down "I do not know the sacred words..."

"So, there's a password?" Bardock sighed "And Dende here doesn't know it."

"I...I am sorry..." He hung his head in shame

"So, what does that mean for us?" Vegeta asked.

"Simple" Said a voice. Looking back to the Dragon Balls and seeing 5 figures land "You surrender!"

"Dammit! Their here!" Vegeta cursed. The almighty Ginyu Force stood before our heroes. The first was a short, wide, and green alien with four eyes. Next to him was an alien about Vegeta's height, but his skin was bright red and he had long, white hair. Next to him stood a man who stood head and shoulders taller then anyone else in the group, with nothing but a small tuft of orange hair on top of his odd shaped head. Next to him was a blue alien with red eyes, slightly shorter then the one before. In front of them all was a man slightly taller then the red alien. His body was purple, and he had two horns sticking out from his veniy head. One by one, they each struck a ridiculous pose.

"RECOOME!" The tall man yelled

"BURTER!" Came from the blue alien

"JEICE!" was yelled by the red alien, who spoke with an Australian accent

"GULDO!" The green alien yelled

"GINYU!" The final, purple one yelled. "AND TOGETHER!" They all struck a different pose, Ginyu being front and center with Recoome and Guldo to his right and Jeice and Burter to his left.

"WE ARE THE GINYU FORCE!" They all yelled. Needless to say, the Z fighters stood in silence

'THESE clowns are the almighty Ginyu Force!?' Vegeta thought.

'Father was right...they are certainly interesting' Raditz thought. Bardock walked forward

"Captain Ginyu...long time no see" Bardock said. Ginyu looked at him, confused

"Your...Bardock? Lord Frieza told me you had died." Ginyu said.

"Well, obviously he lied to you. Listen, I don't want any trouble-"

"Well, sorry, but Lord Frieza has asked for your deaths!" Ginyu said "And with your powerlevels, this should be easy."

"Yeah!" Jeice said, clicking his scouter "The strongest of these guys is only about 25,000! GULDO could cream em!"

"Yeah!" Guldo yelled, before thinking about what Jeice meant "Hey!"

"Oh! I want to fight that guy!" Recoome said "The strong guy! I call dibs on fighting him!"

"Shut up, Recoome!" Burter hissed "You know the captain always gets first picks!"

"Aww! Come on Captain Ginyu! Can I have the strong guy? Pretty please!?" Recoome begged.

"You 4 can split this however you want" Ginyu said "I'm going to deliver these Dragon Balls to Lord Frieza"

"SIR YES SIR!" The 4 others yelled in unison. However, just before he flew off Bardock spoke up once again.

"Ginyu, wait please!" He yelled. Ginyu stopped and turned to the saiyan veteran. The other members of the Ginyu Force, and the other Z fighters looked in confusion. "Help me...please help us!"

"Help you!? Why would I betray Lord Frieza!?" Ginyu yelled.

"Because..." Bardock looked saddened, a rare face for Goku to see his father take. "The monster...he destroyed my home...my race..." Ginyu looked at the veterain and raised in eyebrow "Ginyu...we worked together years ago...i am requesting your help as an ally! Frieza ordered the death of my squad and he cannot be forgiven! What would you do if he had killed your teammates!" This made Ginyu back up, shocked as he looked the the 4 aliens of whom he lead.

"I would...feel appalled" Ginyu admitted

"If you won't help me as an ally...help me as a friend! Together, we can end his reign of terror! We could stop all the evil he has done!" Ginyu was at a loss for words

'Lord Frieza...' He thought. First, his gaze turned towards Bardock. This saiyan had worked side by side with him and his team in the past. They formed a tight friendship back then. Next, his gaze went towards the other members of the Ginyu Force. They looked up to him as a leader. Even now, they stood and waited for his order, and he had to make the correct choice. Next, his gaze went to the Dragon Balls. These magic stones could grant any wish, and he knew Frieza would have no need for him or his team if he became immortal. He would throw them into the wind like utter garbage. Lastly, his gaze went to a puddle on the ground, where Ginyu saw his reflection. Who was he? He was a leader. A leader has to know how to make orders and the difference between right and wrong. Bardock extended his hand

"What do you say, Ginyu?" The veteran asked. Ginyu snapped out of his daze and looked at the extended hand. He turned his back, making the Z fighters get into fighting poses.

"Bardock..." Ginyu smirked as he turned back around and shook his hand with a tight grip "You've got yourself a deal! Your right, Frieza must be stopped, if for no other reason then he will simply kill us all if he becomes immortal!" Bardock smirked

"Thank you...partner"


	22. Rise, Porunga!

Ginyu turned to his team "Men! There has been a change of plans!" The captain said "From now on, these guys are our allies!"

"Sir yes sir!' The other 4 yelled. Jeice walked up to their new allies "Well then, i guess proper introductions are in order here! I'm Jeice, mates!"

"I'm Goku! hi!" The youngest of Bardock's sons waved and smiled.

"You don't waste any time, do you Kakarot?" Raditz chuckles.

"You are kidding me..." Vegeta growled "You expect them to work with us!? Whose to say they won't turn on us after Frieza's dead!?"

"Because, unlike YOU prince" Ginyu sneered "I have respect for my teammates! Bardock here saved my life once, so I owe him big time!"

"Even if that's the case..." Vegeta sighs "I doubt having them around will make Frieza any easier to kill!"

"Frieza's strong, we know" Bardock scoffs "But, against the likes of 5 saiyans, a very powerful earthling, and 5 alien warriors all at once? One way or another, he's gonna die!"

"But, back to the problem here..." Krillin said "We can't activate the Dragon Balls..."

"I've been thinking about that" Goku said. "Dende, you said only those who know the 'sacred words' can activate the dragon balls, right?"

"Y..yes that is correct. Very few actually know them..." Dende said.

"Would Guru know?" Goku asked.

"You know the grand elder!? Y...yes! He is the creator of the dragon balls, so he would know better than anyone!" Dende nodded

"Guru?" Bardock asked

"Yes, Grand Elder Guru. He's the oldest and wisest namekian of all" Dende explained

"Sounds like a plan" Bardock nodded "I'm guessing you guys got Frieza some more scouters?"

"We did..." Burter says

"Well, luckily for us, they won't help him find the Dragon Balls. But, we're going to have to fly carefully so we don't alert him" The team nodded as all 12 of them flew silently towards Guru's house.

* * *

"Lord Guru, our new friends have returned, along with 9 others" Nail reported as the team walked in.

'Hm...I see. Who are you, my friends?" Guru asked

"I am Bardock" Bardock said, bowing. "The one to my left if Vegeta, and the 5 to my right are The Ginyu Force"

"Well then, welcome" Guru smiled, before his gaze shifted to Dende "You...are Dende, son of Moori, correct?"

"Y...yes!" Dende quickly bowed "It is an honor to be in your presents, Grand Elder."

"We need help." Raditz walked up. "We have gathered the Dragon Balls...but without the 'Sacred Words' we cannot activate them"

"Ah yes. I apologize for not telling you sooner" Guru said. "When you get back to the Dragon Balls, speak the sacred words 'Tokaparuto Popoporunga' and the dragon will appear"

"Thank you" Raditz bowed.

"Before you leave..." Guru raised his hand "Allow me to give the rest of you a boon to your strength"

"A boon?" Bardock asked. A few moments later and Bardock, Gohan, Vegeta, Recoome, Burter, Jeice, Guldo, and Ginyu felt a serge of power in their bodies. "Wow...this power is insane."

"Yeah!' Ginyu smirked, scanning their powerlevels "Before that, Jeice was at 30,000 but now his power jumped to 41,600!" Bardock rolled his eyes as he blasted all five of their scouters to pieces "What the? What was that for?"

"Don't put all your trust in numbers" Bardock said simply. "Later, we'll teach you how to sense Ki without a scouter" The team were set to leave, when Guru once again spoke up

"Dende" He said "I wish to give you and Nail a boon as well"

"Us, Lord Guru?" Nail asked.

"Yes. Come forth." Guru placed his hand on Nail's head, gifting him a power boost like the rest. With dende, however, his power did not grow "Dende. I have granted you the gift of healing. You are able to heal severe wounds, so long as the victim has yet to pass to the other world"

'T...thank you, Lord Guru!" Dende said

"With these new powers, assist our friends in fighting off the monster..."

"Lord Guru! I cannot leave you here!" Nail yelled in protest. Guru laughed

"I...am already close to death Nail." This made Dende and Nail gasp "I'd say I only have...8 minutes left in me. Please...as this old man's last request...protect planet Namek..."'

"Y..yes Lord Guru" Nail looked down in sadness.

"When I die...the Dragon Balls will become useless..." Guru said "You have before then to make your wishes..."

'Yes" Bardock nodded as his team flew back to the Dragon Balls.

* * *

When they arrived, Nail walked forward "Tokaparuto Popoporunga!" The namekian warrior yelled. The dragon balls flashed as the sky went dark. Soon, a large dragon appeared before the heroes

"Holy cow...your dragon could eat ours for a snack!" Krillin commented. The dragon spoke in the namekian dialect, so only Dende and Nail could understand

"We have one wish...so we can't waste it..." Bardock said.

 _"Just wish me back!"_ A voice rang in their ears.

"M...Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan yelled.

"How are you talking to me?"

 _"That would be thanks to me, actually"_ Another voice said

"King Kai?" Raditz said.

 _"I've been training these 4 from the moment they got here. They were the fastest yet!"_ King Kai coughs _"Anyway, we're talking with you all telepathically"_

"What do you mean we should wish you back first?" Goku asked

 _"Because, if you wish ME back, then that also brings KAMI back. Then, if something happens there, you can use the earth dragon balls to wish the rest back."_

"While I don't approve of the attitude" Bardock nods "That's a pretty sound plan."

"So, that's one wish. What about the other 2?" Nail asked.

"Pardon?" Raditz asked, confused "The Dragon Balls can only grant ONE wish, correct?"

"Porunga can grant 3 wishes" Dende said "But, only one person can be brought back at a time."

 _"We're okay with sitting on the bench a little longer, guys"_ Yamcha said _"Just wish Piccolo back!"_

"And I guess we can use the second wish to bring him to Namek." Goku said "So he can help us fight! What do you say Piccolo?"

 _"Come to Namek to kick Frieza's tail? Sounds good. Use the last wish on whatever you feel like"_ Piccolo smirks

"Alright Nail! Our first wish is to bring Piccolo back to life! And with our second wish, bring him right here!" Bardock yelled. Nail nodded and 2 untranslatable sentences later, Piccolo stood before the group and looked around.

"This is Namek...my home" Piccolo said in awe. Nail walked up and extended his hand

"Welcome, brother." He said. Piccolo scoffed

"I don't do handshakes" He said sternly. Before the team could think of a third wish, Porunga's eyes blanked and soon, he exploded with the Dragon Balls turning to stone.

"On no..." Nail said "Porunga is dead...that means Guru is too..."

"Dammit!" Vegeta growled "We could have used that last wish to get rid of Frieza! Instead, you all decided to waste the first two on this Namekian! Now Frieza is going to-" Vegeta cut himself off, when his face turned to hear. The Ginyu Force was next to look frightened, as Bardock turned to see the tyrant in question standing on top of a hill.

"Oh no, please don't mind me." Frieza chuckled "By all means...give me some ideas!"


	23. Ginyu Force! All out assault!

Bardock growled. Frieza stood before the team, before slowly floating down to the ground "This is the first time I have been made such an utter fool off!" Frieza's glare then fell on The Ginyu Force. "And you 5. I will not tolerate such traitors!" Recoome seemed to be the first to calm down, before the giant man smirked

"Like we care! We don't work for YOU anymore, Frieza!" Seeing his bravery, the rest of the force gained their composure

"Yeah! What Recoome said!" Jeice yelled

"You won't talk down to us anymore!" Burter continued

"We'll show you just how strong we are!" Guldo smirked

"GINYU FORCE!" Ginyu announced "ATTACK!" Taking the initiative, the 5 teammates rushed at the tyrant.

'Damn. Those guys are brave' Bardock smirked. Frieza jumped over the five warriors who charged at him, before unleashing a barrage of Ki bullets. Guldo took a deep breath and smirked

"TIME FREEZE!" He yelled, causing everything around him to stop and turn grey. The green alien smirked to himself as he flew behind Frieza and lined up 5 Ki blasts at his back. Then, using his telekinesis, he moved a large boulder to cover his teammates from the tyrant's attack. Returning to his team, Guldo let out his breath and let his plan fall into motion. Frieza was shocked to see a boulder blocking his targets, but then felt a sharp pain in his back as Gudlo's blasts knocked him down to the ground.

"Impressive..." Raditz said.

"Ha! Good work, Guldo!" Ginyu patted the small alien on the back. "Great hustle with that time stop!"

'Time Stop? That green guy can actually STOP time?' Goku asked. 'No wonder why I didn't see any of them move.' Frieza stood up, wiping the dirt from himself.

"RECOOME KICK!" The tyrant heard a voice yelled. Frieza turned his head, only to be kicked square in the face by Recoome and sent flying a few meters. "Take that, pint-size!" Burter and Jeice looked at each other and nodded, before the two of them flew towards the downed Frieza.

"Lets see..." Jeice started

"How you handle this!" Burter finished. The two of them flew quickly around Frieza, before unleashing a barrage of Ki blasts. Frieza felt the attacks pelt him one after another, and his anger began to rise.

"MAGGOTS!" Frieza yelled, unleashing an explosion of Ki energy and knocking the two aliens away. Burter catches himself and charged forward again

"You may be fast, but you can't match the fastest in the universe!" Burter yelled, spinning around Frieza "BLUE HURRICANE!" Blue gale-force winds surrounded Frieza and knocked him uncontrollably into the air. Jeice, raising his arm, then smirked

"CRUSHER BALL!" Jeice fired a large orb of red energy, which struck Frieza in the chest before exploding and knocking the tyrant to the side, allowing Burter to rush forward and kick Frieza's jaw. The two then retreated back to their team with confident smirks on their faces. "Ya ain't so tough! Why don't ya pick yer self up and start fighting for real!" Jeice taunted. The Ginyu Force laughed as Vegeta growled

'Fools just signed their own death warrant!' Vegeta thought. Frieza stood to his feet and growled

"You...you..." He turned and yelled at the top of his lungs "YOU MISERABLE MAGGOTS! I WILL KILL YOU SLOWLY!" Ginyu smirked

"Why don't you try it, Frieza!? Go ahead, hit me with your best shot!" Ginyu stood with his arms extended and causing everyone but the 4 other Ginyu Force members and Bardock to gasp.

'Ginyu...you sly dog' Bardock smirked. Frieza growled as he rushed forward and punched Ginyu square in the chest, his fist going straight through.

"That should teach you a lesson" Frieza said, removing his fist-which was now covered in purple blood. But, Ginyu did something the tyrant didn't expect, he laughed.

"Hook..." He says, weak from his injury "Line..." He extended his arms to the sides and smirked "and Sinker!" Ginyu yelled. "CHANGE NOW!" A beam of purple Ki rocketed from Ginyu's body, hitting Frieza.

"W..what the!?" The tyrant yelled, unable to move his body. A slender beam formed between Ginyu's and Frieza's mouths. Soon, Frieza looked up and saw his own body floating in front of him "What...? GHA!?" Frieza yelled in pain as he stumbled back. He placed his hand on his chest, only to see purple skin and purple blood.

"Hehehe" Frieza's body laughed in Ginyu's voice. "Thanks for the body, Frieza! I'll take good care of it!"

"Did he..." Goku looked in shock "Did he just...change bodies!?"

"That was always his favorite trick." Bardock laughed "He would let himself get beaten into a bloody mess, then switch bodies with his attacker. He's done it so much, I don't even know if that" Bardock was referring to the old body, which now belonged to Frieza "is his real body." The rest of the Ginyu Force cheered for their captain. Ginyu smirked

"Now!" He struck a ridiculous pose "Witness the power of the new and improved CAPTAIN GINYU! TOU!" Ginyu rocketed towards his old body.

* * *

 **Hope you guys are enjoying the story, it is quickly becoming my favorite story to write. I love Dragon Ball Z-despite what many people would think...- and I love being able to make my own twist on it. Hope you guys have a great day and see you all later**

 **GOOD-BYEE!**


	24. Power 1 million! Second Form Frieza

Ginyu stuck his old body hard, knocking Frieza backwards. "This body is amazing!" Ginyu smirks

"How...dare you..." Frieza stands, slowly coughing up blood "How dare you! I shall grind your bones into paste!" Frieza, summoning the remainder of the body's strength, fired a large beam at Ginyu. Ginyu smirked as he got ready to kick the beam away. Then, he got a message from Bardock

'Ginyu. Listen to me. Let him hurt you' Bardock said

'What!? Why would I do that?' Ginyu questioned.

'After your hurt enough, switch back' Bardock said 'Then Dende can heal you. I want to be the one to kill Frieza...it won't feel right unless its his face screaming in pain!'

Ginyu knew how Bardock felt and nodded 'Alright! Have Dende get ready!' Ginyu stood still and let himself get engulfed by the beam. Frieza smirked as he hovered over to his former body and stomped on his chest.

"Even after stealing my body, your still nothing!" Frieza yelled. Ginyu smirked

"Your right!" He started glowing purple "You can have it back! CHANGE NOW!" Frieza felt the same sensation from earlier come over his body. Soon, he saw himself flat on his back with Ginyu standing over him. "Heh.." Ginyu kicked the body away, before seeing Dende fly up

"Do not worry. This should not take long!" Dende said, slowly healing Ginyu's chest wound. Frieza stood up and growled

"D..dammit!" He then saw Bardock walk up.

"I let them have their fun" He said "Now, its MY turn, Frieza!"

"You...who are you?" The tyrant asked.

"You don't remember? You ordered the death of me and my entire squad! You killed my wife Gine! Remember Frieza!?" Bardock yelled

"Yes...yes I recall now!" Frieza stood "That 'Dashing Rouge' as Zarbon put it. Bardock, correct?"

"Thats right! Now, its time to exact my long awaited revenge! DIE FRIEZA!" Bardock rushed forward, before he felt a large wave of Ki rush over him from his opponent. "What the?" This drew the attention of the other warriors.

"You have done a wonderful job. IRRITATING ME! I'll show you true terror, my second form!" Frieza yelled as his body began to glow

'Second Form!? He has a Second Form!?' Bardock thought. Soon, he saw the tyrants body grow double in size, his horns growing twice their original length. Soon, the new Frieza chuckled

"What do you think?" He asked. Bardock growled

"You..can't be serious!"

"Oh! But I am. In fact, lets put a number to that fear. Last time I was scanned in this form...it read 1 million!"

"You...you lie!" Bardock yelled.

"Believe what you want." Frieza laughed, entering a fighting stance "That stubbornness will serve you well in the next life!" With that, the veteran and the tyrant clashed with each other with all their might. Bardock managed to move his arm, and punched Frieza's chest, before rapidly kicking his face in. Frieza looked unaffected by the assault, simply grabbing Bardock by the hair and connecting his knee to his chin, then swatting him away like a bug into a mountain

"Father!" Raditz growled "Your going to pay for that! KAIOKEN TIMES 2!" Raditz' body erupted in red Ki as he charged Frieza.

"Bro!" Goku yelled to his brother. He turned to Dende "When your done with Ginyu, make sure dad is okay!"

"Yes!" Dende nodded, watching Goku rush off. Ginyu stood up

"I'm fine..." He winced, before being surrounded by his team

"That was so cool, captain!" Recoome cheered

"Yeah!" Burter agreeded

"Thanks. But now that Frieza's transformed..." Ginyu looked towards the two saiyans "We may have a harder time then we first thought..."

* * *

Raditz stuck Frieza's cheek, his face full of rage. Frieza shrugged it off and punched Raditz into the ocean below. Goku flew up soon after. "Okay! One, Two..." He punched Frieza's chest "Rock!" He then poked Frieza in the eyes "Scissors!" Then he pushed Frieza away with his palm "Paper!" Goku then flies down and picks his brother up "Raditz? You alright?"

"I'll make him bleed!" Raditz growled. "Body don't let me down...Kaioken...times...3!" Raditz, ignoring King Kai's warning, boosts his Kioken to 3x, and charges once more at Frieza. Frieza smirks as the saiyan approaches him.

"You fool!" Frieza laughs, before jumping over Raditz' punch

'He can even dodge me at 3x Kaioken? What is he!?' Raditz thought. Frieza circled around Raditz kicked him into the air with a powerful kick. Then, Raditz felt a sharp pain in his stomach. Frieza had impaled him.

"Raditz!" Goku yelled. Frieza smirked as he shook his victim. Once. Twice. 3 times, before discarding him to the ocean. Goku growled "You...! You're going to pay for this!" Goku cupped his hands "KA! ME! HA! ME! HA!" Goku launched a giant blue beam of energy, which Frieza held back with all his power.

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" Yelled another voice. Frieza turned his head to see Piccolo shoot a spiraling beam at him, which he swats away with his tail. Then he feels Goku's beam disipate before being clonked on the head by Gohan.

"That was for my uncle!" Gohan yelled, seeing Nail drag Raditz out of the ocean and bring him to Dende. Bardock flew up to meet his son and grandson

"Frieza's a lot stronger, thats for damn sure." Bardock said. Vegeta flew up to meet with them

"And I can tell he's only using a FRACTION of his true power" The prince spits. Frieza stands back up and looks at the flying saiyans

"You all wish to die that badly?" He flew up "Fine then! All of you come at me at once!" The saiyans nodded and rushed Frieza for round 2.


	25. The Galactic Emperor's Wrath

Frieza knocks away both Gohan and Raditz, then catches Goku and Bardock's fists. Frieza smirked, as he separated his arms and sent the two flying. Vegeta came up from behind and grabbed the tyrants tail, before pulling him down and flying towards the ground. Frieza extended his arm and blasted the prince away. "Fools! Can't you see? You're no match!" The 4 saiyans panted

"Dammit..." Bardock said. "I wont give up! I will have my revenge! FRIEZA!" Bardock flew forward and struck Frieza's cheek, drawing a small bit of blood, before kicking him away. Bardock sped forward and grabbed Frieza by the neck, kneed him in the back twice and slammed both fists into the tyrant's head. Frieza stopped himself in mid air and fired a large, purple beam at the veteran, who blocked it with all his might. Vegeta flew up and kicked Frieza in the side, making the tyrant's beam dissipate. "Thanks for the assist"

"Do not thank me yet." Vegeta said. "After we kill Frieza, then we can talk about 'Thanks'" Frieza flew back at the two saiyans, who started to trade the tyrant blow for blow. Frieza pushed both of them away, before blocking a punch from an incredibly angry Gohan. As Frieza knocked the child away, Goku flew in and drop kicked Frieza towards Bardock, who cupped his hands to his side

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Bardock fired the blue beam at Frieza, the tyrant holding it back with both hands. Frieza smirked, shooting his own beam and breaking the Kamehameha. Bardock flew out of the beam's path and he, along with his son, grandson, and the prince surrounded Frieza, before charging at him again.

* * *

Nail and Piccolo watch the saiyans fight, feeling their power waning "Dammit...I can't just stand here!" Piccolo growled. Nail grabbed his arm before he could fly off

"Wait. We both know we would be out matched" Nail said. "That monster could kill us all. He's just toying with us"

"I know! But I can't just-" Piccolo growled

"But! I have an idea. A way we could gain just enough power to beat him!" Nail yelled "Its a technique. Forbidden even by our strongest warriors! However, we have no other choice!" Dende gasped

"Your not talking about..." Dende said

"I am..." Nail turned Piccolo around "We are going to fuse our power. I'll vanish...but you should have enough power to stop him!" Piccolo nodded

"Fine. Let's do it" Nail placed his hand on Piccolo

"Dende..." Nail smiled "I'll say hello to Guru for you." With that, Nail began to glow as his power entered Piccolo. Bardock felt it

'Piccolo...I see. Nail gave you his power...' he smirked. Frieza turned, seeing Piccolo fly up.

"So, now the Namekian wishes to fight me?" Frieza laughs. "Very well. I shall make your death quick." Frieza charges Ki in his fingertips, before his hand is crushed by Piccolo "W..what!?"

"I'm more then just a normal 'Namekian' now!" Piccolo smirked. Pulling Frieza in, Piccolo punches his gut and throws him higher into the air, before shooting a beam from his mouth. Frieza swats the beam away and charges energy back into his fingers

"DEATH BEAM!" Frieza shot the narrow beam at Piccolo, who flew away and appeared behind Frieza

'He moved so fast! I couldn't even track him!' Goku thought in awe. Frieza turned around, only to have his face punched in by Piccolo, who then grabbed the tyrant by the horns.

"HAAAAAA!" Piccolo's body began to glow as his grip tightened on the tyrants horns. Soon...

 _SNAP!_

Frieza backed up in horror and in pain. Piccolo smirked, in his hands he held half of the tyrants horns. Frieza looked at his horns, seeing them completely snapped in half. Piccolo dropped the horns and brought two fingers to his forehead. "There's nowhere for you to run. I'm faster then you could ever think!" Energy began to spark in his fingertips "NOW EAT THIS! EVERYTHING I'VE GOT! SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" Piccolo shot the spiraling beam at Frieza. Stunned in fear, Frieza could only slightly move out of the way, allowing the beam to strike his shoulder.

"You..." Frieza stuttered in pain, holding his now bleeding shoulder "YOU! I WON'T LET A SINGLE ONE OF YOU LIVE!" With this threat, Frieza's body started to shine again. Piccolo blocked his eyes from the light, as did everyone else. Raditz, who had just recovered from his injury, looked up at Frieza

'They made him transform yet again!?' Raditz cursed "We were already losing...now this!" Raditz stood up and flew up to his father.

"So...looks like Frieza had more then one transformation up his sleeve." Bardock commented. Piccolo flew up to meet them

"Doesn't matter. I'll still crush him." Piccolo said.

"You may be stronger now" Bardock sighed "But, your still not nearly strong enough to kill him. Its going to take all of us, working as a team." The team looked back at Frieza, whose body had changed once again. His form was much more masculine then the first two. His head had lost what little horns he had left, instead being replaced by an elongated head with 2 huge spikes ejecting from either side. Frieza's face looked cold, staring at his opponents

"Now then..." His voice was cold and cruel. "Let us begin"


	26. Frieza's Third Form

The Ginyu Force looked up in horror at Frieza. "This power is unreal..." Burter said.

"We can't fight that..." Guldo responded

"We're doomed!" Jeice panicked

"I don't want to die!" Recoome winded. Ginyu had just about heard enough of his teams cowardly talk.

"Men! We are warriors!" He yelled, his team looking at him "Have we EVER backed down from a fight?"

"No sir..." They responded weakly

"Have we, The Ginyu Force, ever ran away!?"

"No sir." They said, slightly louder

"AND ARE WE, THE GINYU FORCE, GOING TO LET FRIEZA HAVE HIS WAY!?"

"NO SIR!" His team yelled

"EXACTLY! BECAUSE WHO ARE WE!?"

"THE ALMIGHTY GINYU FORCE!" They all yelled, holding their fists up in unison

"GINYU FORCE! MOVE OUT!" The five warriors charged the newly transformed alien. The tyrant turned around, and saw the five warriors stop next to him.

"It seems you five have all forgotten your place." Frieza said, entering a fighting pose "Allow me to remind you!" With that, Frieza charged forward and knocked the five of them apart. Frieza first laid his eyes on Guldo, the green alien growled as he turned a tree into a giant spike.

"I'll skewer you!" Guldo cried, launching the spike at Frieza. The tyrant smirked as he punched the tip, causing the whole tree to shatter. Guldo looked up in awe as Frieza charged energy. Guldo took in a deep breath

"TIME FR-!" His voice was cut off when a blade-like wave of Ki struck his neck. Frieza smirked, watching the time manipulator's head roll of his shoulder's and his body falling limp. The rest of the team gasped

"Oh my god!" Jeice yelled "He...he killed Guldo!"

"No!" Recoome yelled "Not my little buddy! I'll make you pay Frieza!" Recoome flew forward

"Recoome!" Burter yelled as his ally flew. Frieza blocked Recoome's knee, but didn't move fast enough to block the punch that came right after. Recoome grabs hold of Frieza's arms and pile drives him into the dirt. Recoome stands up, his body glowing

"I'm going to blow you away! RECOOME!" He raised his hands into the air "ULTRA!" He then squatted as energy began to spark around him "FIGHTING!" Frieza picked himself up just in time to hear Recoome say "BOMBER!" A huge explosion of Ki engulfed the battlefield, creating a light visible from space. As the light faded and the dust cleared, the fighters all looked over to see Recoome completely exhausted and Frieza covered in dirt face down on the ground. "That was...for Guldo..." The large man panted. The celebration was short lived as Frieza picked himself up and growled at Recoome.

"Pest!" He yelled. Recoome looked surprised

"That was my strongest move..." He stood up. "I...won't let you hurt anyone anymore! RECOOME!" Recoome put his hands on his forehead "ERASER GU-" Recoome then toppled over in pain when Frieza socked his gut "G..gha.." Recoome looked up, seeing Frieza's palm glowing with energy "C..captain..." That was all the man could muster as his body was evaporated by Frieza. Burter had seen enough of this.

"I wont let you get away with this!" Burter yelled as his body was surrounded with blue wind "BLUE TORNADO!" Burter flew forward as a blue tornado, tackling Frieza with all his strength. Frieza was holding the blue alien back with both hands, then spun him around and slammed him into the side of a mountain. Burter looked up, only to see Frieza fly up closer and kick at him. Using his speed, Burter escaped the attack and charged Ki in his hands above his head, then launched a powerful blue beam. Frieza swatted it away like it was nothing, before flying at Burter. Burter attempted to punch the tyrant, but his target disappeared and grabbed him from behind in a choke hold

"DIE!" Frieza yelled, before snapping Burter's neck. Jeice looked on in horror

"Burter!" He yelled. Ginyu looked at his second in command in shock "Those were my best mates you just killed..." Jeice's eyes filled with tears, before blindly charges forward at Frieza with energy building in his hands "CRUSHER BALL!" Frieza swatted it away, before kneeing the young man in the jaw, then stomps his head against the ground, before his fingertips glow 'See ya soon...mates..' Jecie let a single tear fall as Frieza's beam shot through his head, killing him instantly. Ginyu's body shook

'All my men...i'm the last one...' Ginyu thought. He felt something wet streak down his cheek 'N..no! A captain doesn't cry!' Ginyu wiped his eyes 'I'll put Frieza in the dirt for you guys! Bet on it!' Frieza turned, seeing Ginyu "You've gotten stronger..but that power will be your undoing! BECAUSE YOUR BODY IS MINE!" Ginyu charged the same attack as before "CHANGE NO-!" Ginyu was cut off by the feeling of his chest being punctured. Frieza's fist poked out from Ginyu's back-about the same area where a lung would be-covered in blood. Ginyu's head dropped forward as he eyed Frieza's smirking face

"What did I say, Ginyu?" Frieza smirked "I showed you all your rightful place" With that, Frieza released energy from his arm and shattered Ginyu's body into pieces.

* * *

Bardock looked on in anger. He felt his power rising rapidly, his Ki causing the ground to start cracking. Vegeta looked at the veteran. 'This power...it couldn't be!' Vegeta looked shocked 'The legend says it happens every 1000 years...Bardock...could he be...a super saiyan!?' Bardock looked over at Frieza, before eyeing Guldo's corpse, Recoome's final resting place, Burter and Jeice's corpses and Ginyu's bloody pieces.

"DAMMIT!" Bardock let his anger get the better of him, causing him to fly full force at Frieza "FRIEZA! i'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY!" Frieza turned, before his cheek was stuck by Bardock's fist, sending the tyrant spiraling backwards. Frieza picked himself up, then fired a Death Beam at Bardock, who swatted it away with minimal effort. Frieza then flew up and socked Bardock's stomach, then knocked him away.

"Father!' Raditz yelled. "It may be dangerous...but I have no choice! I'll try to end this all in one blow!" Raditz's body erputed a red Ki "KAIOKEN...TIMES...20!" This earned a gasp from King Kai

 _"Raditz! That's to dangerous, it will destroy your body!"_

Raditz ignored the Kai, flying into the air "Here! Have a present!" Raditz fired a giant Saterday Crush at Frieza. The tyrant looked up and grabbed the attack, before crushing it in his hands. Frieza followed this act up by flying up and shooting Raditz's knee with a death beam. Frieza then did the same to the other.

"Heh.." Frieza grew a sick smile "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Frieza laughed as he began to shoot death beams all over Raditz's body. Once he stopped, Raditz collapsed from the pain. Goku then charged in after his brother fell, and began to trade Frieza blow for blow. Frieza ducked under Goku's side punch and kneed his stomach, knocking the wind out of him before swatting him to the ground. Frieza heard Gohan scream from behind him, so he ducked the child's jump kick and punched him down with his dad. Vegeta was next, shooting at Frieza with a volly of ki bullets. Frieza avoided them all and began choking Vegeta with his tail before discarding him into the side of a mountain. Piccolo lunged at Frieza, but the tyrant caught his arm. With a devilish grin, Frieza ripped Piccolo's arm clean off. Piccolo backed up in pain, looking at his stump arm. Frieza smirked. Piccolo screamed as he regrew his arm, but Frieza kicked him in the cheek before he could fight again. Bardock, rising from the ground, charged at Frieza once again. Frieza shook his head, spinning around the saiyan and grabbing hold of his tail. Frieza then raised his arm, and in a single motion, chopped Bardock's tail off

"GHA! MY TAIL!" Bardock yelled in pain, before Frieza knocked him flat on his back and stomped on his chest

"You fools should have given up when you had the chance." Frieza laughed "Now, you are all going to die. Such a shame." Frieza laughed, raising his arm to finish Bardock off. Then, a voice cried out

"Your a...coward Frieza" It was Raditz. Frieza stopped and looked at the long haired saiyan "You...killed all saiyans...because you feared us..." Frieza walked over to Raditz and picked him up by the collar.

"What nonsense are you spewing, monkey?" Frieza asked "Me? Afraid of you dirty apes?"

"Yes...that is why you killed my people" Raditz then started to laugh "But...I guess you were right to be afraid..." Raditz slowly raised his arm "Let me show you...the power you feared so much...let me show you..." A ball of light formed in his hand, leaving Vegeta to look surprised "THE POWER OF A SAIYAN!" Raditz threw the orb into the air, where Frieza looked

"What is that? What are you doing?" Frieza asked.

'A false moon!?' Vegeta thought in his head.

"BURST OPEN AND MIX!" Raditz clenched his fist, as the ball expanded. Frieza felt his target begin to breath heavy, and felt his muscles expanding

'What the!?" Frieza let go, seeing Raditz's eyes go pure white "No...no no! I won't let you!" Frieza shot his chest with a death beam, but it bounced off. Frieza continued to do this, as Raditz began to grow giant. His armor expanded around his body, and he grew brown fur. He kept his hair style, which swayed on the back of his head. Raditz, now a great ape, kicked Frieza away and laughed

"Hows that?" His voice was deep and booming "Now, its time to die!"


	27. True Terror! The Final Transformation

Great Ape Raditz smirks as he charges the tyrant. Frieza growls, shooting a death beam straight for his tail, but Raditz picks his tail up to avoid it. Then, Raditz grabs Frieza and starts slamming his head on him, before tossing him up punching him into the ground, leaving a deep crater. Backing up, Raditz charges a beam in his mouth and blasts the crater. Frieza picks himself up and glares at Raditz "Come on, Frieza! Don't tell me you've given up already"

"I don't care how big you get, your still just a monkey!" Frieza began to charge energy "I will not be defeated by you dirty monkey garbage!"

'Racist' Bardock simply thought. Frieza charged energy into his palms

"Die, your overgrown ape!" Frieza fires a large, purple beam at Raditz. The ape smirks, holding his arms to his side.

'What is he...no way!' Goku looked suprised. Raditz began to charge energy

"Ka..." The ape said slowly "Me..." Blue energy began to gather in his palms "Ha...me..." He fired a giant beam of energy "HA!" Frieza's eyes widened as the blue beam eclipsed his own, then extended his arms to catch the attack.

"You will not stop me...I WILL NOT BE KILLED BY LOWLY SAIYAN TRASH!" The tyrant yelled. Raditz smirked once again

"Kaioken!" Raditz's ape body erupted in red Ki as his beam pushed Frieza into the mountain nearby and exploded. "Grahaha! Hows that?" Raditz laughed "Now, its time to do away with you!" Jumping into the air, Raditz charged a giant ball of Ki in his mouth. "TAKE THAT!" Raditz fired a large, red and black sphere of Ki at the tyrant's crater. Frieza stood up and, once again, tried to hold the attack back.

"No! I will not allow this!" Frieza started to walk forward, pushing the Ki further away. Raditz growled as he fired another beam from his mouth, aimed at the ground below. As the ground shook, Frieza lost his balance and was forced to stop himself from falling with his hands. Frieza looked up as the giant Ki ball eclipsed his body in pain. Soon, an explosion was seen and the battlefield went quite.

'He...he actually did it...' Krillin thought. "He did it! We won!" The bald man cheered. Bardock smiled

"Great job, Raditz. While I was the one who wanted to kill Frieza...i'm still happy one of my kin got to do it." Bardock then felt his youngest pat him on the back and give him a big smile.

"This is great! With the dragon balls back on earth, we can wish back everyone Frieza has kille-" Goku's thoughts were cut off when he saw his great ape brother get shot in the chest, the beam being able to pierce him.

'Ghaa!" Raditz fell to his back, then saw his false moon explode, turning him back into his base form. Everyone looked over to see Frieza standing, anger plastered on his face

"YOU MAGGOTS!" Frieza yelled. "Before you die, I shall show you true terror: My final form!" With those words, Frieza's body began to glow again. Bardock felt the tyrant's power rising, then saw his oldest trying to get up while coughing up blood. Seeing that sight, Bardock felt both his and Goku's Ki rise. Dende ran over to the hurt Raditz with intent to heal him. However, before he could, a beam shot out and blew the tiny namekian up. Frieza smirked as his form became visible. Compared to his last two forms, he became much shorter. His head now completely lacked horns of any description, instead being round and smooth. The rest of his body was pure white, with a few purple, crystal-like patches here and there. Bardock was about to lose it again, but then saw his youngest speed off faster then he had ever seen. Goku's eyes were full of rage as he approached the tyrant.

"THAT WAS MY BROTHER!" Goku yelled, before punching Frieza's cheek full force and causing a dust cloud to form behind the tyrant. "I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Goku kicked Frieza into the air and unleashed a flurry of punches. Vegeta and Piccolo fly back to Bardock's location, along with Krillin helping Raditz to keep his balance.

"During his last attack, I only had half a Senzu Bean left. Enought to keep him alive, but his wounds are still very severe." Krillin says

"So now what?" Piccolo looked up at Goku, who had just blinded Frieza with the solar flare, before kicking him into the ocean.

"Kakarot's saiyan pride kicked in...his power just exploded." Vegeta said "However, its still not enough to stop Frieza..." Vegeta looked back at Bardock 'His energy...I can tell he put it down but...incredible.' Vegeta thought. Bardock looked at the prince

"Whats up with you?" He asked. Vegeta looked away

"Nothing, don't worry." Vegeta said.

"I...have an idea...that may stop Frieza once and for all..." Raditz spat "If you all can distract him for about 5 minutes, I can charge up the Spirit Bomb."

"Spirit Bomb? That orb you hit me with?" Vegeta asked "If that couldn't kill me, what makes you think it will kill Frieza?"

"Because unlike him..." Raditz turned to the prince "You are not 100% evil. Your still a scumbag, don't get me wrong, but you had a very little piece of good in you." Vegeta looked down

"5 minute destraction, eh?" Piccolo said "Me and Goku together can probably buy you 3..."

"And me and Gohan will supply the other 2." Bardock smirked. "Get to charging. Krillin and Vegeta, stay here with him in case Frieza gets any funny ideas." Vegeta reluctently agreed as he watched the namekian and saiyan veteran fly towards the tyrant.

'Him...the legendary Super Saiyan?' With that thought, Vegeta growled slightly. Raditz raised his arms to the sky.

"Here it goes. Planet Namek...all the rivers, all the trees, all the creatures still brimming with life. Lend me your energy, so I may put an end to this evil!" Raditz yelled. Meanwhile, Goku, Piccolo, Gohan, and Bardock stand against Frieza.


	28. Stall! The Spirit Bomb

Frieza smirked at the 4 warriors standing before him "I must admit. You all have done a wonderful job at pushing my buttons. But now, this is where it ends." Goku growled

"The ginyu's...Dende...and Raditz. For all those you hurt and killed without regret! YOUR GOING DOWN, FRIEZA!" Goku yelled, charging the tyrant once again. Frieza shot a small beam from his fingers, which Goku swatted out of the way. As the saiyan approached Frieza, Goku punched his gut, then kneed his chin. Bardock took the next attack, kicking Frieza in the back. Frieza stopped himself in mid air and rained Death Beams down at his attackers. Goku and Bardock dodge the attacks, allowing Piccolo to fly up behind the tyrant. Frieza turns around and shoots a strange beam from his hand. Piccolo looks confused as he feels his muscles lock up. Frieza smirks, before using his tail to swat the Namekian down to the ground. Gohan flies up from below and headbutts Frieza's jaw, then shoots him with a Masenko. Frieza turns his sights on the boy, before feeling someone grab his tail. Goku spun the monster around by the tail and threw him towards his father, who strikes the tyrant with his knee. Frieza growls as he uses his telekinesis to pick up boulders.

"You shall all die!" Frieza yelled, launching the chunks of rock at the warriors, who each blast them to pieces. Then, the 4 of them charge Frieza at once

* * *

Vegeta eyes Raditz, who was still charging energy "How much longer is that damn attack going to take?" He asked.

"I still need...3 minutes." Raditz explained. "But this planet has barely any energy left!" Krillin looked worried

"W..what does that mean? You can't use it?" The bald man asked

"...I have an idea that may work. I'll just draw energy from the surrounding planets in the solar system!" Raditz yelled. From space, each planet started to glow a faded blue light, as particals made their way towards Namek. Vegeta studied the situation, before flying away "What the!?"

"I'm not staying here and being killed! I'm taking one of the Ginyu's ships and getting off this doomed planet!" Vegeta called back. Bardock heard this and growled

"Damn coward." He said. Frieza looked back at the fleeing Vegeta and smirked

"Tsk Tsk. Vegeta, you shouldn't run." Frieza practically teleported and appeared in from of the prince "We were having such fun." Frieza punched Vegeta on his side, causing the prince to cough blood. Then, grabbing his neck with his tail, Frieza punched him in the stomach 3 times before discarding him to the ground. Bardock, Goku, Piccolo and Gohan flew to the fallen prince's side, seeing him in pain.

"Vegeta!" Goku called. Vegeta looked at them

"Kakarot...Bardock..." He said. "Run...away. Frieza...will kill you all. Let the saiyan race live on...just leave me here." Bardock shook his head.

"You don't seem to get it prince. A leader never lets his ally down. Like it or not, we're a team in this." Bardock said "No way in hell are we leaving you."

"..." This makes Vegeta laugh softly "That kindness...is going to kill you Bardock..." Vegeta had a single tear fall down "Let go...let your hatred grow...and become the legend...that Frieza fears..." Vegeta reached his hand out to the veteran "Become...a super saiyan...and kill Friez-!" Vegeta was cut off when a beam shot him through the heart. The prince fell limp in a pool of his own blood. Frieza walked up

"I was getting tired of his rambling." Frieza scoffed. Bardock growled

"Damn you! He was already as good as dead! You didn't have to pull that!" Bardock yelled. Frieza laughed

"Oh come on now, I did him a favor. I ended his suffering much quicker." Frieza's eyes were cold. Goku shook in place, before shooting a Ki blast at the ground, creating a deep hole. Goku picked up the prince and placed him in it, before covering it in dirt.

"You deserve a proper grave..." Goku said, sadly patting the dirt. Goku turned around and glared at Frieza "How can you be so heartless!?"

"Heartless am I? Tell me saiyan, if I am as 'heartless' as you say, how come the saiyans never killed me when they had the chance?"

"W..wha?" Goku looked at his dad, who was shaking in anger

"They all worshiped me. I was the good guy. If I really was the heartless monster you claim, I would have killed them long before then."

"That's because you had them under your foot!" Bardock yelled "You played them like fiddles!" Frieza floated into the air and laughed. Meanwhile, Krillin looked at Raditz

"How much longer!?" Krillin asked.

"A little more..." Raditz said.

"You keep saying that, but where is i-" Krillin looked up and saw a huge orb of blue energy in the sky. "Holy cow! That's the spirit bomb!? It massive!" Raditz eyes his friend, and saw Frieza slowly raise his arm

"But for now...I think its time I end this all! I'll blast you and this entire planet into simple space trash!" Frieza yelled, forming a ball of red energy above his fingertips "PREPARE TO DIE!" Raditz's eyes opened wide, as he felt his attack fully charged

"I don't think so Frieza!" Raditz yelled, causing Frieza to turn around and see the spirit bomb

"W..what the!?"

"TAKE THIS!" Raditz moved his arms, and the giant ball of energy flew at Frieza. Bardock smirked as he and the rest of the team flew away back to Raditz. Frieza caught the attack in his hands

'N..no! I...won't...be...stopped!" Frieza yelled "YOU...CAN'T...STOP...ME!" Frieza felt his arms giving out, and soon felt the Ki rush over his body "NOOOOOO!" A giant explosion was seen, leaving a hole in the ocean. Raditz fell backwards and smiled. Goku patted his brother on the back, while Krillin and Gohan cheered.

"Is it finally over...?" Piccolo asked, looking at the hole. Bardock sighed

"I believe it is..." Bardock said. 'Borgos...Fasha...Shugesh...Tora...Gine...your debt has been paid' Bardock smiled. The team started to walk back to the ship to think of what to do next.

Suddenly, two narrow beams shot Piccolo and Raditz through the chest. The rest team looked behind them, and Krillin's eyes widened

"N..no!" The bald man said. Before them was a very hurt, and very angry, Frieza. "FRIEZA!" The tyrant growled

"Your all dead!" His gaze fell on Goku "But...I suppose I will start with you!" Reaching his hand out, Goku felt his muscles lock.

"Wha..wha..whats going on!?" Goku freaked out, as he felt himself being lifted up slowly.

"Frieza! Let him go!" Bardock yelled. The tyrant said nothing, before he clenched his fist

"D..DAD!" That was the only word Goku could say, before his entire body exploded. Gohan and Krillin looked up in horror, and Bardock fell to his knees.

"Kakarot...no..." The veteran said. Everything around him went blurry. 'I promised nothing would happen to you my son...' Bardock felt his anger rise slowly 'I failed...all because I'm so weak...so damn weak!' Bardock clenched the dirt in both hands. Faces started to go through his mind. 'Borogs...Fasha...Shugesh...Tora...' Bardock called the faces one by one. 'Ginyu...' The last face made Bardock's anger raise higher 'Now...Kakarot!' As he was brought back to reality, he heard Frieza laughing

"Whats wrong? Did I touch a nerve?" Frieza laughed. Bardock stood up, his eyes white with hatred.

"Frieza..." Bardock said slowly. "Frieza!" Lightning stuck near the veterain. Bardock turned to see his grandson crying, and Krillin panicking. Then say Piccolo and Raditz, laying on the ground. Frieza's constant laughing was the last straw "FRIEZA!" Bardock let out an earth-shattering scream. The ground below him started to give way as his Ki exploded. His hair spiked up and turned into a golden hue and his eyes became a greenish-blue. His aura soon turned into the same golden color as his hair. Frieza was taken aback

"W..what is this power!?" Frieza yelled. Soon, Bardock stopped screaming, and glared at Frieza with his face full of hatred and anger.


	29. A Super Saiyan is born!

"What is this?" Frieza asked "I thought Saiyans could only turn into giant monkeys! What is this form?" Bardock looked down at Krillin and Gohan

"You two. Grab Piccolo and Raditz, get back to the ship, and get out of here." He ordered simply.

"Grandpa..?" Gohan said, scared

"If Piccolo dies, then all this was pointless! The ship has some more Sensu Beans. Grab them, go back to the ship, and get off this planet!"

"We can't just leave you to-" Krillin was cut off by Bardock shouting

"GO NOW! BEFORE I LOSE WHAT LITTLE SELF CONTROL I HAVE LEFT!" Krillin and Gohan nodded, grabbing their hurt friends and flying towards the ship

"Interesting. I do love moving targets" Frieza smirked, aiming his fingers at the fleeing warriors. Before he could so much as blink, Bardock was in front of him, bending his arm. "What the!?"

"You are not going to hurt anyone anymore." Bardock clenches a fist "Your fight is with me! Frieza!" Bardock punched the galactic terror in the stomach, making him cough up blood. Following up, Bardock grabbed Frieza's tail and flew downwards, slamming him into the dirt. Frieza kicked the veteran away and stood up

"I don't understand this! All of you combined still couldn't hurt me that much! What happened!?" Frieza growled, glaring at the golden haired saiyan "What...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Bardock smirked

"You should know Frieza...after all, your the one who turned me into this." Bardock chuckled "I...am a Saiyan. One of the last full-blooded Saiyans alive. The saiyan who knew of your evil plans, and the saiyan who fled planet Vegeta before its destruction. Now, your evil deeds have awoken the beast that laid dormant in my heart." Bardock pointed to his heart as he said that. "I am the one who will erase all the death and destruction you left in your wake. And I am the one who will erase you!" Bardock tightened his headband "I am Bardock." Bardock charged up his golden Ki. "AND I AM A SUPER SAIYAN!"

"Damn it..." Frieza growled, before screaming "DAMMIT!" Frieza looked at the Super Saiyan "You...I should have killed you while I had the chance!"

"Even if you did, it wouldn't have mattered. Eventually, someone would have taken my place and ended you. I'm just glad I get to do it."

"You will do no such thing! I have had it!" Frieza held a giant ball of energy above his head "I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU AND THIS ENTIRE, PATHETIC PLANET!" With those words, Frieza launched the attack straight down into the ground. Bardock didn't so much as flinch as a large light erupted on the battlefield.

* * *

Krillin and Gohan arrive back at the ship in a panic "Bulma! Start the ship!" Krillin yelled as Gohan ran to the drawers, looking for sensu beans. Bulma looked back at them

"Whats with you guys all the sudden? And where's Bardock?" The blue haired earthling asked

"We'll explain later! For now, Bardock told us to get off this planet as fast as possible! So hurry up and start the ship!" Krillin yelled once again. Bulma nodded and sat down at the control panel. Gohan feeds the two fallen warriors sensu beans. Suddenly, the ship started to shake

"W..whats going on!?" Gohan asked. Bulma stood up and opened the door

"I think its an earthquake! Namek-quake? Whatever it is, we need to get off this ship before it goes down!" Bulma yelled as she, along with Krillin and Gohan dragging Piccolo and Raditz, escaped the ship just in time to see it fall into a deep crater. Looking around, they see the once-beautiful Namek turned into a flaming wasteland.

"What happened?" Krillin asked. Raditz, who had just woken up, spoke

"Frieza...he must have attacked the planet's core..." He said. "He must have been in a panic for this planet to still be in one piece..."

"Who knows how long that will last..." Piccolo said, waking up as well.

"More importantly..." Bulma gulped "What do we do now!? We lost communication with the others back on earth, and we can't get off this planet now!"

 _"Don't worry! I have a plan!"_ A voice echoed in their heads

"King Kai?" Krillin said. "Whats the plan?"

 _"I have already asked Kami and Mr. Popo to gather the Dragon Balls. Once they get them, their going to make a wish to bring back everyone Frieza and his men had killed. That, theoretically, should also bring back that Guru guy for at least a few more minutes. Enough time for one of you to use the final wish!"_ King Kai explained

"What would we wish for?" Piccolo arched an eyebrow.

 _"When Porunga comes back, make sure you wish for everyone on planet Namek, besides Frieza, to be brought to Earth!"_

"Sounds like a good plan. One of us should tell father." Raditz said.

 _"I'm on it right now."_

* * *

Bardock and Frieza hovered over a crater in the ocean. "Seems like your failed, yet again." Bardock said.

"Dammit. I must not have put enough power into it. It doesn't matter, however!" Frieza held his hand out "I give this planet 5 minutes tops. In 5 minutes, this planet will explode and take you with it! I don't care if you are a 'Super Saiyan', your not tough enough to take that kind of explosion!"

"I guess we'll find out in 5 minutes, huh?" Bardock smirked. Frieza growled

"Yes, we shall. And, as a final reward for pissing me off, I will show you something no other has seen! my 100% power!" Frieza began charging, as Bardock heard a message in his head

 _"Bardock. Can you hear me? Hello?"_ King Kai asked

"King Kai. What is it?" Bardock asked simply.

 _"We came up with a plan."_ King Kai explains the plan to the super saiyan _"That should bring Goku back as well, and all of you will be safely home on Earth."_

"Clever. But, make a small edit." Bardock said "Wish everyone back to Earth except for Frieza and Myself"

 _"What!? You want to STAY there!?"_

"Frieza killed my friends...my wife...my son." Bardock clenched his fist "I want to kill him with my own two hands!"

 _"I understand your anger, but please reconsider!"_

"I've made my choice, King Kai." Bardock looked back at Frieza

 _"...Very well."_ With that, King Kai stopped talking, leaving Bardock and Frieza alone. Frieza's muscles had expanded, and his veins were beginning to show through his skin.

"85%...90%!" Frieza counted. Soon, his aura flashed a menacing red color, and his muscles had fully expanded "Here we are. 100%. Thank you for waiting." Frieza growled. "You...dirty...saiyan...MONKEY!" Frieza charged at Bardock at blinding speeds


	30. Power Levels?

**A guest reviewer by the name of Jredd asked a question**

 **"How could the Z fighters train under 500 times earths gravity, and still not be strong enough to beat Frieza?'**

 **The answer is a little, theoretical science known as "The Butterfly Effect." For those of you who may not know, I'll explain briefly. The Butterfly Effect is a term in theoretical physics-namely having to do with time travel-that says, if you change a small thing in the past it can have large effects on the future. In this stories case, the thing that changed was Bardock. In the real anime, he is suppose to die at the hands of Frieza (Or be sent back in time if you count Episode of Bardock), but know, history changed in the fact that he lived and went to earth. Because of this, things in the future change drastically. The biggest example is one a lot of people have pointed out, Raditz knowing the Kaioken and Spirit Bomb. The Butterfly Effect caused this to happen. So, because Bardock changed up their training to be even harder, The Butterfly Effect caused Frieza to become stronger than in the real series. Hope this answer is satisfying**

 **And, even though they mean nothing, I figured you all would want to at least see the character's power level's as of this point. So here**

 **Gohan: 40,150**

 **Krillin: 40,000**

 **Raditz: 63,000**

 **Goku: 63,000**

 **Recoome: 60,000**

 **Burter: 57,000**

 **Jeice: 41,600**

 **Guldo: 40,000**

 **Ginyu: 60,000**

 **First Form Frieza: 80,000**

 **Second Form Frieza: 1,000,000**

 **Third Form Frieza: 1,500,000**

 **Final Form Frieza: 1,900,000**

 **100% Power Frieza: 7,900,000**

 **Bardock: 79,000**

 **Super Saiyan Bardock: 7,900,000**


	31. Countdown to Namek's Destruction

Bardock and Frieza fly while clashing fists rapidly. Bardock slammed his fists on Frieza's head, the tyrant retaliating with a swift knee to the stomach. Bardock elbows the alien's cheek, and Frieza counters by striking the veteran's chest with his palm. The two then punch the other's cheek, sending them both flying back a few feet. "I must admit monkey, you are the most challenging thing I have fought on this planet. But, you know, you will never beat me! This planet's only got 4 minutes left until it explodes and takes you with it!"

"4 minutes? Plenty of time to beat you." Bardock smirked

"That cockiness will be your undoing!" Frieza raised his arm, forming a purple disc made of Ki and throwing it at the super saiyan. Bardock scoffs, flying into the air to avoid it. Frieza moves his arm upwards, causing the disc to give chase. Bardock looked behind him, seeing the disc following him, and flies back down at Frieza.

"Do you really think you can beat me with that million year old trick?" Frieza laughed. Bardock fired a small Ki blast at the ground, kicking up dirt. 'Clever.' Frieza though. the tyrant jumped, but his attack cut the tip of his tail off. "Gha!" Bardock floated in the air, charging energy into his palm. Frieza looked at him and growled, before shooting 2 narrow beams from his eyes. Bardock threw the Riot Javelin, and the two attacks exploded. Through the smoke, Frieza flew up and smashed his head into Bardock's chest, then flipping forward and smacking him down with his tail. Bardock caught himself on the ground, looked up and dodged Frieza's downward kick before hitting the tyrant with a spin kick. The two becked up, before charging once again.

* * *

King Kai stood on his planet, watching the fight "Bardock...I hope you know what your getting yourself into..."

"Whats going on with the plan, King Kai?" Yamcha asked

"Kami hasn't contacted me yet...must still be looking. According to Frieza, we only have 4 minutes left for this plan to work." Suddenly, King Kai's antennae picked up six sources of Ki. "What the heck?"

"INCOMING!" A voice yelled. King Kai and his student's turned to its source, seeing Recoome crash into the planet. "And he sticks the landing!" 5 other people land next to him. Burter, Jeice, Guldo, Ginyu and Goku all laugh, as they pick their friend up.

"So, this is King Kai's planet..." Goku looked around in awe. King Kai walked up

"Ah. Goku. I was expecting you to show up sooner or later." King Kai then turned to the Ginyu's "Though...I wasn't expecting you 5."

"Turns out, that King Yemma guy let us go because of our 'Heroic change in heart'" Ginyu said. "We were walking down Snake Way, when he heard Goku here speed up behind us."

"So, how's the fight on Namek looking?" Jeice asked. King Kai groaned

"Its not looking good. Bardock and Frieza seem evenly matched, and the planet only has 4 minutes left in it." Goku walked up

"Kami told me the plan already. He also told me to inform you that he and Mr. Popo have acquired 4 of the 7 Dragon Balls."

"Only 4...I hope they can do it in time." The Kai said. Goku then had a sudden realization, and turned to the 3 others on the planet.

"Yamcha! Tien! Chiaotzu!" Goku cried to his friends. The three of them smiled, running up and patting the saiyan on the back. Yamcha spoke up

"So, whose your posse here?" Yamcha asked. Taking this opportunity, the Ginyu's struck their poses.

"RECOOME!"

"BURTER!"

"JEICE!"

"GULDO!"

"GINYU!"

"AND TOGETHER! WE ARE THE GINYU FORCE!" Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu all stared

"Well...their a...colorful bunch." Tien said. King Kai shook his head, when he heard a voice

 _"King Kai."_ It was Kami _"Mr. Popo and I have acquired the 6th Dragon Ball, and are closing in on the last one."_

"Good! let me know as soon as you have the last one, then make the wish!" King Kai said. Goku turned to the Kai

"King Kai...I want to ask you a favor." Goku said. "How fast can you teach me the Kaioken?"

* * *

Bardock grabbed Frieza's tail, and began to spin him around before throwing him into the ocean. Frieza flew up and headbutted Bardock's jaw, the veteran counters by slamming both his fists into the sides of Frieza's head. His head ringing in pain, Frieza was kicked farther away as Bardock charged energy in his hands "Kamehameha!" Bardock fired the giant, blue beam at Frieza, who flies out of its range just in time and rains Ki blasts down at Bardock. The saiyan held his arms in front of him, a golden barrier forming around him as the blasts strike it.

"Stall all you want, monkey!" Frieza called "In 2 minutes, this planet is gone!"

"Quit talking and keep fighting." Bardock flew up and kicked Frieza's cheek, then slammed his fists into his back, and finnaly blasts him point blank with a Ki blast.

 _"Bardock!"_ King Kai said in the veteran's head _"Kami has gotten the final Dragon Ball and is about to make the wish. Is their anyone you know who can wish on Porunga?"_

"Dende. Tell Dende to do it, it would be the closest to the dragon." Bardock said. King Kai nodded.

* * *

Back on earth, Kami put the 7 dragon balls together.

"Eternal Dragon! Rise and grant our wish!" Kami yelled. The dragon balls flashed with light, before Shenron appears

"I am the Eternal Dragon. Make your wish, I shall grant only 1"

"Shenron. We wish for you to bring all those killed by Frieza and his men on Namek back to life." Mr. Popo said.

"Your wish..." Shenron's eyes flashed red "Has been granted. Farewell..." With that, Shenron vanished.

* * *

Back on Namek, Bardock felt multiple Ki signatures pop up all over the planet 'It is done...' He thought. 5 more signatures formed and made him smile 'The Ginyu Force.' He looked over at the mountains, feeling two very familiar Ki signatures appear. 'Kakarot and the prince are back.'

Vegeta, rising from the dirt, looked around "I'm...alive?"

"Its all thanks to the dragon balls." The prince heard Goku say, who was standing right next to him. "My dad is fighting Frieza as we speak."

"Yes...i sense it." Vegeta said 'He became a Super Saiyan...'

A little ways away, the tiny Namekian child Dende rose from his death "I'm..alive?"

 _"Hello? Dende?"_ King Kai talked in the boy's head. _"How close are you to the Dragon?"_ Dende looked around, seeing Porunga had returned

"I am a few meters away. What wish do you want me to make?" Dende asked

 _"Wish for everyone on Planet Namek except for Frieza and Bardock to go to earth."_ Dende nodded as he ran for the dragon. Frieza had also noticed the Dragon's return

"Yes! Immortality is mine!" Frieza was about to fly forward, but Bardock cut him off

"Your not going anywhere!" Bardock yelled, punching at the tyrant

"gha! Get out of the way, you dirty monkey!" Frieza yelled, very annoyed as he began to slash fists with the veteran. Dende approched the Dragon, and began to talk in his untranslatable language. Frieza kneed Bardock in the groin, causing the veteran to tumble over in pain, before speeding up to the dragon. By the time he arrived, however, Dende had finished his wish and Frieza saw all the namekians around him vanish "What!? What did you do!?" Dende looked up at Frieza and smiled

"You..can't hurt any of us anymore!" Dende yelled, before vanishing himself. Bardock felt Vegeta, Goku, Krillin, Gohan, Piccolo, Raditz, The Ginyu Force, and Bulma all vanish as well.

"Where...did they all go!?" Frieza growled, seeing the Dragon Balls fly into space. Bardock laughed

"A place...you can't hurt them." Frieza's veins looked like they were about to burst

"THAT IS ENOUGH! YOU HAVE PISSED ME OFF FOR THE LAST TIME!" Frieza yelled "This planet will explode in 1 minute! But, you will not live to see it!" Frieza extended his hand into the air, a giant orb of yellow Ki forming. "I used this attack to end your planet. Now i'll use it to end you!" Bardock felt everything around him come to a crawl. He held his fist to his heart, as blue energy began to come from it. One by one, faces began to flash in Bardock's head.

"Borgos...Fasha...Shugesh...Tora...Gine...Vegeta...Raditz and Kakarot." He said to himself, as his fist flashed even brighter. Frieza got a sick grin on his face

"Dirty...Saiyan..." With a single motion, Frieza launched the attack at Bardock "MONKEY!" Bardock clenched his fist, which erupted a mix of blue and gold Ki

"Lend me your strength. Your Saiyan pride...with all your abilities..." Bardock flew forward, towards the tyrant's attack "LET'S FINISH THIS!" Bardock clashed with Frieza's attack, and the Tyrant's eyes widened when his attack shattered. Bardock flew forward and punched Frieza's stomach. Opening his palm, Bardock unleashed all his power in a blue beam

"AAAAAHHH!" Frieza yelled, before his entire body evaporated into nothing. Bardock panted, falling to his knees

"I...did it..." He almost looked happy. "I...killed Frieza." Feeling the planet shake, Bardock flew around looking for a ship, ANY ship to flee on.


	32. Aftermath of Namek Part 1

On Earth, Bulma looked around and smiled "Its good to be home." She turned, seeing the Namekian's standing behind her.

"Where are we?" One of them said.

"This is earth. You'll be staying here until we can find you a new planet." Gohan explained. Guru smiled

"Thank you for you help. The Namekian people are in your debt." The elder then started to cough "Thank you for letting me live, if only for a few minutes longer...but my time has once again come..." The Namekian elders all started to surround him, as the others cried

"Guru! You cannot leave us!" One of them yelled.

"I am sorry my children...but before I pass...I hereby assign elder Moori as my successor." The old elder coughed. "As it seems...Elder Tsuno was not revived with the wish..." Moori nods solemnly. Soon, Guru's body faded away and Grand Elder Moori walked up.

"To replace myself and Tsuno's places as Elders...I hereby grant that title to my brothers Basab and Drivi. It will take around a year for us to create new Dragon Balls..." Bulma walked up

"Don't worry about it. Until then, you can come stay at Capsule Corp." Bulma smiles. Raditz walked up

"Father has not returned..." Bardock's eldest son looked down. Goku pat his brother on the back.

"King Kai said that dad wanted to be the one to finish of Frieza...so he stayed on Namek." Raditz looked up at the sky

"Please father...return safely."

* * *

Bardock flew into the only ship he could fine; Frieza's. Bardock blasted open the door to the control point, and began pressing buttons "One of these has to do it! This technology is to advanced...dammit!" Bardock slammed his fists on the control panel "Start, dammit, start!" Bardock yelled. The ground around him began to shake

 _"Bardock...hurry!"_ King Kai yelled. The saiyan veteran clenched his fist

"DAMMIT!" He screamed. A few seconds later, Namek exploded and everything went silent. On King Kai's planet, the Kai looked down in sadness

"He...he didn't make it..." Tien, Yamcha and Chiaotzu bowed their heads for their old friend. "One of us needs to tell the others what happened..."

* * *

The Ginyu Force looked around in awe. "This is Earth?" Burter asked

"Its so...beautiful." Jeice commented

"The air is so fresh." Guldo said, taking a deep breath. Recoome could only nod in agreement. Ginyu smiled and began to chuckled

"Men! I think we are going to like it here!" Ginyu held his fist into the air "This is the start of a new life for the Ginyu Force!"

"YEAH!" The other 4 cheered in agreement. Bulma looked at them and laughed a bit

"Well, if you five are going to live on Earth, your going to need normal, Earth clothes." The blue haired woman said. Bulma threw down a capsule, which spawned a flying car. She then motioned for the 5 aliens to go inside "Lets go."

"Huh? Go where?" Ginyu asked.

"Where else? To the mall! I'm taking you 5 shopping for new clothes. Now shut up and get in." Having no way out of it, the 5 aliens piled their way into the car and the 6 of them flew off. Raditz, still looking into the sky, got a message from King Kai-who told him about Bardock's fate. The eldest son growled and punched the ground

"Dammit all!" Raditz clenched his teeth.

"Raditz?" Goku walked up to his brother.

"Father didn't escape the explosion...he's dead." Raditz commented "And as of now...we have no Dragon Balls to revive him!" Goku looked at the Namekians and sighed

"Don't worry...we'll see him again."

* * *

Multiple people look on in purse confusion, seeing 5 strange figures following a blue haired woman. The ginyu force members all looked around nervously "We stick out like a sore thumb..." Burter whispered to Ginyu. Ginyu nodded

"Yeah...these earthlings don't look like their taking kindly to us.." Ginyu tapped Bulma's shoulder "Why did you take us here? The earthlings are staring at us..."

"Of course they are. I need you guys here so you can try on cloths." Bulma threw the five of them new wardrobes "Now go try these on" With the humans continuing to stare, the aliens made their way to the changing rooms.

* * *

2 hours later, the gang were all hanging out at Capsule Corp, having convinced Mr. Briefs of letting the Namekians stay there for the time being.

"Until Bardock gets back, Raditz you can have the guest room at Kame House." Roshi said, taking a sip from his glass. Raditz bowed

"Thank you." Then, the sound of a car pulling up caught their attention. Looking outside, they see Bulma pop out

"Hey guys! We're back!" Bulma waved. The gang came out to meet with their blue haired friend. "Whew. It took a while, but I finally managed to find clothes that fit them. Let me introduce to you all" Bulma gestures her hand to the car, seeing the other doors fly open "The new Ginyu Force!" One by one the aliens hopped out of the car. The first was Recoome, who was wearing a very basic white shirt and blue jeans. He struck a new, ridiculous pose

"I'M RECOOME!" He yelled. The next was Burter, who was wearing a white and grey tracksuit and sweatpants. He struck a just as silly looking pose as his friend

"I AM BURTER!" Up next was Jeice, who performed a fancy backflip and landed, showing off his new, black hoodie and red and gold shorts. He struck his pose

"I'M JEICE!" Guldo was wearing a white T-shirt, with blue overalls

"GULDO!" He said, striking his pose. Last, but not least, was Ginyu who was wearing blue, torn jeans, a white T-shirt and brown blazer. He struck his pose

"GINYU!" All of them smirked and stood up

"AND TOGETHER! WE ARE!" They struck a brand new team pose, with Ginyu front and center, with Recoome and Jeice to his left and Guldo and Burter to his right "THE GINYU FORCE Z!" The rest of the team could not hold back their laughter at the poses

"Ginyu Foce Z huh?" Goku asked.

"That's right! The old, evil Ginyu Force is no more! We are the new Ginyu Force, whose only sworn duty is to protect this planet!" Ginyu announced. Raditz chuckled

'Ever since i first came here...I have meet some very interesting people...' He looked around to the rest of the group, complementing the Ginyu's on their new clothes 'And I am proud to call them my friends'


	33. Aftermath of Namek Part 2

A few months had passed, and the Namekian dragon balls became ready for use. "During our time here, I managed to teach Porunga to speak english." Grand Elder Moori said "Rise! Porunga!" The giant dragon appeared before them all.

"I am Porunga, the dragon of dreams. Speak to me your deepest desires, I shall grant you 3 wishes."

"We can hold off on Planet Namek for now...let us wish your friends back." Moori smiled

"Alright! For our first wish, bring back Tien Shinhan!" Krillin announced. Porunga's eyes flashed red and the three-eyed warrior appeared.

"Ah its good to be back." Tien smiled. Goku patted his friend on the back, then turned to Porunga

"Our second wish: Bring back Chiaotzu!" Goku yelled. A few moments later, Chiaotzu appeared.

"Yay! Tien, we're back!" The small psychic smiled, giving his long time friend a high five. Bulma walked up

"And last, but not least, Yamcha!" The bluenette said. Porunga's eyes flashed

"It is done. Farewell." With that, Porunga disappeared and the Dragon Balls scattered.

"Wait, where's Yamcha?" Gohan asked, looking around. Suddenly, a splash can be heard from behind

"Cold! So cold!" Yamcha yelled. He emerged from the bushes, soaking wet. "Even the dragon has it out for me..." The group burst into laughter, happy to have their friends back.

* * *

They next few months past quickly, and Goku was getting to know his new allies a bit more. The Ginyu Force proved to be excellent training partners, which made Goku happy to have a good challenge. Piccolo and Recoome seemed to become quick partners, both of them admired the other's strength. Burter and Guldo seemed to get along with Tien and Chiaotzu, even managing to pick up some new techniques. Jeice and Krillin became quick friends, both of them finding new ways to surpass each other. Goku spent most of his days training with Ginyu, the purple alien was a fast learner. The two of them would always spar, and every time it ended in a draw.

Goku also managed to finally get to know his brother a bit more. He and Raditz enjoyed training and hanging out. Raditz seemed to be warming up to this little planet and its inhabitants.

The most interesting, however, proved to be Vegeta. Bulma had invited the prince to stay at Capsule Corp, but the only thing he seems to want is to get stronger then Bardock. The prince hounded Dr. Brief to build him a spaceship like the one Goku had used to get to Namek, and put its gravity setting up to 800 times Earth's gravity. All in all, Goku was happy to have his new friends, but also was very suspicious of Vegeta's motives for not killing them all.

* * *

"Alright Jeice." Krillin said to the red alien, before pointing at a rock structure in the shape of Frieza "Try out that new technique I showed you."

"Alright! Here goes!" Jeice smiled, holding his arm up "Destructo..." A yellow blade-like Ki disc appeared in his hand "Disc!" Jeice threw the blade, cutting the stone clean in half. "Awesome! That feels incredible!" Jeice smiled. Krillin pat him on the back

"Great work. That was amazing!" Jeice laughed, giving his bald friend thumbs up. Burter and Guldo clapped, before Tien nudged them onto the field

"Hey guys, why not show them the skills you learned." Tien smiled. Burter and Guldo nodded, walking up and letting Jeice and Krillin sit down. Burter and Guldo bowed, before entering their fighting stances

"Here it goes!" Burter charged energy, and a few seconds later 4 more Burters appeared.

'The Multi-form technique?' Krillin thinks to himself. All the Burter's rushed Guldo, who brought his hands to his head

"SOLAR FLARE!" Guldo yelled, blinding the blue aliens. Guldo smirked, using his power to slam the clones together, leaving only one Burter left. Tien nodded at his friends

* * *

Raditz growls as he walks through the city. Much like the Ginyu Force, he had also went and got a change of clothes. He now wore blue jeans, black shoes, black finger-less gloves a white t shirt and a red jacket with the word "Kuru" printed in black letters. His hair had grown back to its original length after Bulma cut it. "I can't believe I'm forced to go shopping. All because Roshi beat me in poker..." Raditz looks down at the list in his hand "How much beer does that old coot drink!? 5 cases of beer!? His liver can not be healthy anymore." He is interrupted when he sees a blue haired woman being held at gun point by a large man. Letting his instects get the better of him, Raditz flew forward and crushed the barrels of the gun.

"What the!?" The man looked freaked out

"I don't know what you need from this lady, but you should try asking politely next time." Raditz clenched his fist "That kind of stuff really pisses me off!" The man backed up, before running away. Raditz turned to the woman he saved. Her hair was blue, with a red ribbon in it. She wore a green top, yellow shorts and red shoes "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, thank you." She smiled sweetly. "My name is Launch. Whats yours?"

"Raditz." Raditz said. Launch smiled, before her nose twitched

"Ah...ah..." She started. "ACHOO!" Just then, her hair turned yellow.

"Um...gesundheit?" Raditz said, confused at the sudden change in hair color. Suddenly, the lady pulled out a gun and pointed it at him

"Hey! Why did you save me!? I could have handled it!" She yelled. Raditz stared at her

"Um...because if I hadn't you would have died?" Raditz said, still confused.

"Why do you care if I died!?"

"Because, I don't like seeing innocents die for no reason. Now, if you will excuse me 'Launch' I have to go to the store." Raditz flew off, leaving Launch very confused

'A man who can fly? Just like Goku...' She thought "A...achoo!" Her hair turned back to blue.

* * *

6 months passed, and they once again summoned Porunga. Goku smiled, walking up

"Porunga! We wish for you to bring my father, Bardock, back to life!" Everyone's smiles grew as Porunga's eyes flashed.

"...I cannot grant this wish." Porunga said.

"What? Why not?" Goku asked

"The one named Bardock...is still alive." This caused everyone to gasp

"He's alive?" Bulma asked. "That's great! Then we can just wish him here!" Goku nodded

"Then, Porunga! Use our first wish to bring Bardock here with us!" Once again, Porunga's eyes flashed

"...I cannot grant this wish" Once again, everyone gasped "The warrior Bardock is busy training...and wishes not to return to Earth yet."

"Dad...doesn't want to come back?" Goku looked upset. Ginyu walked up

"He said he's busy training. He'll be back! If I know one thing about that Bardock, its that he NEVER abandons his team." Grand Elder Moori walked up

"Then, let us get on with our other wishes." The earthlings nodded. Gohan and Krillin pat Dende on the back

"We're gonna miss you, Dende" Krillin smiled. Dende looked down, tears in his eyes.

"Porunga! We wish for you to create a NEW planet Namek!" Moori yelled. Porunga's eyes flashed

"It is done." He said. Moori smiled

"Then, with our second wish, put all the namekians from old Namek ont-"

"Wait!" Dende yelled. "Father...I wish...I wish to stay here on Earth!"

"My son? Why?" Moori asked

"Lord Guru saw greatness in me...gave me the power of healing. And these earthlings have been so kind to me during Frieza's attack...I wish to stay here and help protect them..." Dende looked down. Moori smiled

"Dende...you are a very strong child. You will always be allowed back home." Moori hugged his son, before turning back to Porunga "Porunga! Bring all the namekians from old Namek, except for Dende, to new Namek!" Porunga's eyes flashed, and soon all the namekians and the dragon balls vanished from sight. The team looked to the stars, as if saying goodbye to their friends one last time


	34. The Android Saga Begins

Raditz flew up to Kame House and walked in "I'm back." He said, putting down the groceries he bought. It was then when he saw a familiar blue haired woman talking with Krillin "Hey. You're...Launch right?" Krillin looked up

"You know Launch?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah. He saved me from a bad guy with a gun." Launch smiled. "They have told me a lot about you Raditz"

"Like what?" Raditz arched an eyebrow

"How your Goku's brother and an alien from space." Launch smiled once again. "And how your really strong." Raditz got a cocky smile

"Well, of course! Haha, I am the son of Bardock after all-"

"They also told me how much of a big jerk you could be." Raditz glared at Krillin and Roshi, both of whom started laughing

"I hate both of you..." Raditz said. Launch giggled, before seeing the three of them suddenly look out the window with shocked expressions. "Judging by your faces, I'm not the only one who just sensed that."

"Two giant power levels, and their heading right for earth!" Krillin yelled, getting up "Raditz, the others must have sensed it too. Lets get a move on!" Raditz nodded as both he and Krillin raced off. Launch blinked a couple of times

"What was that all abou-ah..ah.." Launch started to ask, before her nose started to twitch

"Oh no! Please don't!" Roshi panicked

"ACHOO!" She sneezed, turning her hair yellow. Roshi sweat dropped

'Kami have mercy...'

* * *

"Son of a b***h!" Vegeta punched the table. He was wearing yellow pants and a pink shirt with the words "badman" written on the back. He was sitting with Goku, Krillin, Raditz, Piccolo, Gohan, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha and Bulma.

"So, our fears have been confirmed..." Piccolo said.

"Wait, I can't sense energy. What happened?" Bulma asked.

"What happened is, that idiot Bardock failed! Frieza is still alive and is coming here!" The prince yelled

"How could father not kill that monster? Even after achieving the legendary form?" Raditz asked. Goku spoke up

"Okay, so one of those powers is Frieza, then who's the other?" Goku asked.

"If I were a betting man, I'd say it was his father King Cold." Vegeta said.

"What do we do? Grandpa could barely hold his own against Frieza. Now we have him and his dad?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know about you guys, but I am not going to let Frieza take this planet!' Raditz stood up. Goku stood with his brother

"I'm with Raditz here!" Goku smiled "All of us together, we should have some way to beat them!" The team, including Vegeta, nodded as they all made their way towards the landing sight. When they arive, they see the Ginyu Force waiting for them

"So, we aren't the only ones who felt it" Ginyu said. The others nodded

"So, whats our plan? Frieza and his dad make us look like insects." Jeice said.

"I say." Goku walked up "We all team up and take them on! We're stronger then before, and all of us against two of them?"

"Or." Gohan spoke up "We could attempt to take them by surprise." The others nodded at Gohan's plan.

* * *

Frieza and King Cold exited their ship. Frieza's body was almost entirely robotic and his father resembled the tyrant's second form. "This is the planet, son? The one of that warrior who harmed you so?"

"Correct father." The robotic alien said. "And I don't want anything on this planet living when he returns!"

"Well, you heard him men." King Cold turned to the army of warriors "Leave nothing alive, not even a single ant!" 10 of the men saluted and flew away.

Suddenly, 10 quick slashes were heard and the 10 men fell to the ground. Frieza and King Cold looked on in confusion. Before them, a young man landed. He had a sword in his hand, and wore a black shirt, black pants and a purple jacket. His eyes were blue and his hair was a lavender color. "So..." The boy spoke "Does 'leave nothing alive' include you two?"


	35. Warning from the Future

Cold and Frieza look on in shock "What the...who are you!?" Cold asked

"I don't have to answer that question." The boy said said, putting his sword away "All I need to say is this: Get off this planet now or things will end badly." Frieza laughed

"Oh, really? Tell me boy, how exactly will things go badly? Me and my father still out power you! I don't want to get my own hands dirty until the Super Saiyan arrives, so i suggest you move on." Frieza waved a dismissive hand.

"Super Saiyan, huh?" The boy smiled. "You mean...like this?" With those words, the boy's aura turned golden as his hair spiked up, and his eyes turned green, much like Bardock's had. Frieza's face turned to anger

"N..no! His power...its the same!" The tyrant yelled "There's another one!? I wont allow this!" Frieza flew into the air and formed a giant ki ball, similar to the one used on Bardock. "DIE!" Frieza shot the attack down, where the boy simply smirked and caught it, before throwing it back at Frieza. Frieza dodged the attack, only to look down and see the boy fly at him sword drawn. Frieza dodged the attack from the boy, but the super saiyan turned around and fired a Ki blast into the cyborg's chest, knocking him into the dirt. The boy landed

"Willing to give up, yet?" The boy asked. Frieza picked himself up and fired an eclipsing blast at the boy, also hitting the rest of his living men. King Cold tsked

"Frieza, you just killed the rest of our men." The king said. Frieza smirks

"So long as that super saiyan is dead, I don't ca-WHAT!?" Frieza was stunned, the boy emerged from the kicked up dust.

"I guess not." With one swift motion, the boy punched Frieza's cheek, sending the tyrant's head rolling off its shoulders. King Cold, as well as the warriors watching from the mountains, gasped. This boy just killed Frieza in a single blow.

"M...my son!" King Cold yelled "HOW DARE YOU!? I'LL BLOW UP THIS ENTIRE PLANET!" King Cold jumped into the air and raised his arms, forming a similar attack as the one Frieza had done. The boy moved his hands fast, making them look like a blur, before holding them out in front of him

"BURNING ATTACK!" The boy fired an orb of flaming Ki, striking Cold's chest plate and causing the king to lower his arms and dissipating his attack.

"H..how is that!?" Cold saw the boy was no longer there, until he turned around and saw him flying at him. The boy slashed the king clean in half with a single slash. 7 or 8 slashes later, the frost demon was in pieces, and the boy incinerated them with a one handed blast. The boy sighed, having his hair turn back to normal as he turned to his on-lookers

"Hey you guys!" He yelled. "Bardock's going to be landing soon! Follow me!" The boy flew into the air. Stunned in silence, the warriors decided to follow this mysterious boy.

* * *

They land in a flat plain and the boy throws a capsule down, relieving a fridge. He gave all the warriors and bulma a drink before explaining. "I can't tell you my name, or how I know this. But, Bardock will land here in 2 hours. When he does, I must talk with him." The purple haired kid explained. "Until then, i brought some snacks and drinks to wait." Vegeta looked at him

"How can we be sure we can trust you?" The prince growled

"You just have too..." The boy said, taking a sip of soda. Goku walked up

"That golden aura you had...was just like Dad's when he became a super saiyan." He said. Raditz nodded

"Meaning, you are saiyan? I didn't think there were more survivors...and you don't feel like a pure-blood."

"So, he's a half saiyan like me?" Gohan asked. The boy said nothing as he turned away. Bulma and Krillin talked while drinking some beer and the Ginyu's were looking around, seeing if they could sense Bardock's energy.

* * *

1 and a half hours pass, and the group was getting tired of waiting. "I think he tricked us." Vegeta growled

"No, I swear he's coming." The boy said. Raditz, who had been sitting quite for a while, looked at the boy's sword.

"That is a nice sword." He comments

"Oh, this old thing? Yeah." The swordsman pulled it out and handed it to Raditz.

"Nice craftsmanship." Raditz studied.

"Since when are you an expert on swords?" Piccolo chimed in.

"I have been studying them closely these past months. Been thinking of getting one of my own." The long-haired saiyan shrugged. Goku chuckled

"Your getting a sword, Raditz? I'm sure Yaijorobe could teach you."

"That fat man? He could teach me to cut once and run away I guess." Raditz laughed. Suddenly, the boy's watch beeped

"That's it. He should be landing any second now." Everyone looked in the sky, seeing a spacepod fly and crash down into the plains. The team gathered, and saw the hatch open. Out walked Bardock, wearing strange armor, and sweating bullets.

"Nice to have a welcome party." The veteran laughed. When he got up, he was instantly hugged by his grandson and received pats on the back from his friends and sons. A few minutes pass, and the boy taps him on the shoulder

"Excuse me, Bardock." He said. "I need to speak to you in private." Bardock looked at him

"You must be the boy who killed Frieza. I don't understand how that little punk survived, but thanks. Anyway, what do you need?" The veteran and the boy walked to the other side of the plains.

* * *

"Before I start, I need you to promise not to mention my name or anything about me to the others." The boy said. Bardock nodded

"Understandable. Now lets hear it."

"My name is Trunks." The boy started "I come from 20 years in the future, where the entire earth is basically a giant gravestone."

"The future?" Bardock arched an eyebrow

"Yes. I know it sounds far-fetched, but please believe me. My mom built me a time machine so I could come back here and give you a dire warning: 3 years from now, 2 androids will appear on the twelfth of May, at 10:00 A.M nine miles southeast of South City." Trunks said. "These androids kill everyone...including Krillin, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, The Ginyu Force, Yamcha, Piccolo, Dende, Raditz, Goku...basically everyone who isn't me or my mom die."

"Damn...sounds rough." Bardock said. "Wait, what happened to me?"

"Well...that's another reason i'm here. You don't live to see the attack. One year before they arive...you, Bardock, die from a rare heart virus."

"A heart virus? One hell of a way to go compared to android murder..." Bardock seemed annoyed at the fact.

"But, my mom managed to create a cure. Here." Bardock was handed a bottle from Trunks "Take it as soon as signs of the Heart Virus take effect."

"Alright. Thanks. One more thing...you keep saying you mom. Who exactly is she if you don't mind me asking?" Trunks simply pointed at Bulma

"Thats her right there." He said.

"Bulma!?" Bardock relapses "Huh. She gave birth to a strong warrior. I can also tell from your super saiyan feet your a saiyan...but then who is your dad?"

"That would be the man you call...Vegeta." Trunks looked down

"Him!?" Bardock yelled again. Trunks shook his head

"That doesn't really matter now. I have to leave now. Remember, don't tell them anything about me or else I will cease to exist." With that, Trunks ran off and Bardock returned to his team. Piccolo spoke up

"So, you going to tell them or me?" The namekian asked.

"I should have guessed you'd listen in." Bardock said "You tell them, but don't say anything about the boy's identity."

"I'm not an idiot, but alright." Piccolo said "According to that boy, he's from the future. We have three years to train before two androids appear and rip us to shreds."

'Androids? The Future?" Raditz asked "I would normally call that impossible...but he did know you were going to land here so, it may hold water..."

"And the science isn't completely impossible" Bulma spoke up. Vegeta scoffed

"So, basically we all will die if we don't train?" The prince asked.

"Thats right. So, we all have our info. Get to training, I expect to see all of you stronger!" Bardock yelled

"You can count on us!' Ginyu gave a thumbs up. Goku and Raditz nodded.

"Look!" Gohan pointed, seeing Trunks in his time machine vanish into thin air.


	36. The Looming Threat

For 3 years, the Z fighters trained for the arrival of the android threat. Vegeta had taken to outer space once again to train, not that Bardock cared. The veteran saiyan was to busy training his sons and grandson to become Super Saiyans like him. "Kakarot. Dig up your worst memories and use them as fuel!" Bardock yelled. Goku closed his eyes

"worst memories..." His youngest repeated.

"Krillin's death at the tournament. Raditz dying at the hands of Vegeta. Your death to Frieza! All of it! Dig up all of your hate!"

"Krillin...and Raditz..." Goku repeated, remembering their deaths. "Krillin died at the tournament...and I did nothing to save him! All because I was too...weak!" Goku growled 'Then, my rage when I heard Raditz die...and my fury towards that Nappa guy for killing our friends!" Raditz felt his little brother's power rise

'Kakarot! He's doing it!' Raditz smiled, proud. Gohan hid behind his grandfather.

"USE THAT PAIN KAKAROT!" Bardock screamed

"All of them died...because I was to..." Goku clenched his fists "DAMN!" He felt his ki explode out of his body, kicking up strong winds all through the plains "WEAK!" Suddenly, the youngest son of Bardock felt his power rise. His hair spiked up and turned golden, just as his father's did. Goku opened his eyes, and looked at his aura in shock. Bardock smiled

"Congratulations my son..." Bardock pat him on the back "You are a Super Saiyan." Goku smiled bright.

Raditz had a much tougher time then his younger brother. His life was filled with hardship, and yet it was as if he had never felt loss like his brother's before. Still, he tried digging up memories. Finding out of his planet's destruction by Frieza, his own death to Vegeta and his brother's death to Frieza. He felt his ki build and start to explode like his brother and father. But, he soon fell flat. "Dammit! I was so close..."

"You were." Bardock agreed "I felt it. You just need something to push you over the edge..." Raditz sighed, before feeling something small grab his tail. Turning, the long haired saw his nephew smiling back at him

"Its...its okay Uncle Raditz!" The half breed smiled "I can't do it either!" Raditz smiled and pulled the half breed closer for a hug

"That does make me feel better. Thank you, Gohan." Gohan smiled. Then, Raditz looked at his watch and stood up "Sorry, but I have plans elsewhere."

"Where you going?' Bardock asked. Goku laughed

"Oh right! You were busy training so you don't know." Goku poked his elbow into brother's side with a smirk "Raditz here has a date." Bardock arched an eyebrow

"A date?" Raditz's cheeks flared up

"Do not look at me like that!" he turned with a scoff "I just...made plans for dinner, nothing more!"

"Oh?" Bardock chuckled "Who with?"

"Well um..." Raditz's cheeks flared again. Goku gripped his brother's shoulder

"With Launch. Go on, Raditz. Trust me, do NOT keep her waiting." Raditz punched his brother's shoulder and flew off. Bardock laughed

"They grow up so fast."

* * *

Raditz' life on Earth only got more interesting. He went through with his plans and got a sword. And after months of training with it, was able to properly wield it. In terms of his love life, however, Raditz had formed a strong bond of sorts with the earth woman he had saved, Launch. The two had been seen together a lot, but never officially became a couple until that night and the two had their first kiss while looking at the moon-not full obviously.

Bardock's quest to make his sons Super Saiyans had been going on for the past year, and only now has Goku unlocked the power. His grandson and eldest still needed a push to get them there. And Bardock was determined to find it.

* * *

May 12th came, and the fighters were about ready to head off to the android's location. However, before leaving another fight was at hand at Kame House.

"Please!" Jeice yelled "Everyone knows mine is superior! Right, guys?" Jeice turned to his teammates, who all tried their best to ignore the situation "...wankers."

"No one can handle hair like mine, Jeice!" Raditz yelled. "Especially not you!"

"Oh yeah!?" The Red Alien growled

"Yeah!" Raditz returned the growl, as a competitive spark formed between their eyes.

"We don't have time for stupid arguments like this..." Piccolo sighed.

"Lets have ourselves a lil wager then!" Jeice handed Raditz a notebook "Everytime someone complements our hair, we tally it in these notebooks. By the time this entire android threat passes, we compare scores. Whoever has the most gets the title of 'Best Hair'! Deal?"

"Your on, shorty!" Raditz shook the alien's hand as Bardock face palmed

"Kakarot, you are my only sane son now..." Goku chuckled, both at his father's statement and his brother's antics. Eventually, the team set out to leave after Raditz kissed Launch goodbye and flew for South City.


	37. The Android's Appear!

The team arrives at the cliffs overlooking the city. "Anything yet?" Bulma, who arrived a few minutes afterwards, asked.

"Not yet..." Bardock said.

"Everything is very calm." Ginyu practically sighed.

"You sound almost disappointed, Ginyu." Bardock smirked.

"It would have been a waste of all this training and prep, only for those androids to suddenly get cold feet." Ginyu chuckled

"i dont sense anythin' yet..." Jeice pointed out. Burter nodded. Bardock turned to Bulma, and sees the child in her hand "Oh. I just noticed your little friend." Everyone turned and smiled at the child. Bulma smiles

"Thanks. He's only 6 months old." She smiles. Yamcha growled

"Well, who's daddy? Cause its obviously not me..." The bandit said as Krillin chuckled lightly. Bardock looked at the child.

"Its Vegeta." He tickled the child's stomach making him laugh "Isn't that right Trunks?" Bulma looked shocked

"How did you know it was Vegeta? I never told you, or anyone but my parents." Bulma asked. Suddenly, Bardock became flustered and rubbed his head

"O..oh! Well, its just he shares Vegeta's features! L..like that nose, its a total give away!" the veteran chuckled. Bulma didn't looked completely convinced.

"Okay...but you got his name right." She said

"o..oh! Um, lucky guess! Ha ha..." Piccolo chuckled

"Smooth Bardock." the namekian said. Before Bardock could respond, a car touched down beside them and Yajirobe jumps out holding a small bag

"Hey guys." The fat man said, handing Bardock the bag "Korin sent me with these Sensus. He figured they would come in handy." Bardock took them

"Thanks Yajirobe." The veteran said. Guldo walked up

"So, Yaji. You coming with us?" The green alien asked

"And risk getting blown to smithereens? No way!" The swordsman hoped back in his car "I'm just the delivery man. Now, i'm out of here." With that, the man drives away over the city. As the team got ready to set out, the car exploded,

"Whoa!" Goku yelled.

"Dammit!" Bardock growled "The androids...they must be hiding their power levels!"

"Either that or their energy is one we can't sense" Gohan theorized.

"Well, we're left searching blindly..." Bardock scoffed "Fine. Everyone split up and search the city. If you find the androids, do not engage. Contact the rest of us via telepathy." The team nodded "Yamcha, stay with Bulma and keep her safe." Yamcha sighed as he saw his team fly into the city.

"Great. Everyone else gets to fight androids..." Yamcha sat beside his blue haired friend. "And I...get to babysit." Bulma giggled as young Trunks pulled at his hair.

* * *

A man walking out of a grocery store holding several bags crashed into 2 imposing figures. One seemed to be an elderly man with a tall hat and white, bushy mustache. The other was a pale white and far more plump. The man growled at them "Hey! Watch it, I was walking! Now you made me spill all my groceries!" As the man rambled, the elder man turned to him and shot a laser from his eyes into his chest, killing him instantly. Screams rang out, and the one closest was Jeice, who immediately rushed to see what the issue was. There, he saw the two mysterious men who stared back at him.

"19." The old man said "Who is he?" The round man's eyes flashed red

"Jeice. Higher then average power level. Member of the Ginyu Force Z. Arrived to earth roughly 4 years ago. Friend of Son Goku and Son Bardock." 19 responded.

"Well, any friend of Son Bardock is an enemy of mine!" The old man growled. Jeice entered a fighting stance

"You must be those android freaks!" Jeice yelled, while also sending a telepathic message to the rest of the team "Your crazy if ya think i'll let ya get away!" The old man chuckled softly

"Oh my friend. It is not you we're after, its your friends Goku and Bardock. Now run along before-" His words were interrupted when he dodged Jeice's uppercut and grabbed his neck. "Suit yourself." Jeice struggled to free himself, but he felt his energy drain from his body. Just then, a blast to the back interrupted the man's attack. He turned and had a devilish grin "Hello...Bardock."

* * *

 **"It took you this long to write this short of a chapter! Whats wrong with you"**

 **Procrastination** **. Procrastination is whats wrong with me. I just...didn't feel like writing anything so...i didn't. But, i'm back and hopefully will be able to update this story again more** **frequently.**


	38. The Android's Game

Bardock glared at the androids before him, the elder one tossing his ally to the ground. "You look familiar..." Bardock addressed the old man, before looking at the symbols on their hats "Red Ribbon? As in that army Kakarot defeated as a child?" Bardock chuckled "Took you guys a while to find us huh?"

"Bardock. We have been waiting many years, and we will have our revenge for the Red Ribbon! 19!" The old man yelled. 19 gave a wicked smile as it charged Bardock. The veteran jumped and shot the android in the back. Then, the rest of the fighters landed and surrounded the 3. "Even more..." The man turns to Raditz "And a face I don't quite recognize... 19 scan" The white robot responded immediately

"Raditz. Goku's elder brother. Arrived to earth 1 year before Saiyan attack. Power level assumed to be on par with Son Goku."

"I'm guessing YOU'RE the androids?" Raditz entered his fighting pose.

"Indeed." The elder man said "I am #20. And my assistant here is #19. And we." He turns to Goku "Are here for revenge."

"Revenge?" Goku asked.

"For what you did to the Red Ribbon!" #20 said. Burter puts Jeice over his shoulder as Bardock turns to him

"Get him back to Bulma and get him a sensu" He says. Burter nods as he flies as fast as he can back to Bulma. "Alright you two. If we need to fight lets take it outside the city"

"Doesn't matter to us." #20 says. "Choose any arena you wish." With that, the party all fly away from the city as Raditz moves closer to Goku

"How many enemies do you have on this planet, Kakarot?" The eldest brother asked, making Goku chuckle

"I've lost track".

* * *

The team lands in the middle of a flat plains as Bardock walks forward, cracking his knuckles. "Alright. You wanted revenge? Come and get it."

"So eager to throw your life away eh?" #20 chuckles "Don't think you can take us by suprise. We have been tracking your every move ever since the 23rd Martial Arts Tournament. There is nothing you have that we do not know."

"Oh?" Bardock arched an eyebrow "So, you even followed us all the way to Namek?"

"There was no need." #20 crosses his arms "We knew both you and your son had reached your maximum potential." This causes Bardock to chuckle

"Is that so?" He held his arms to the side "So, that means you don't know this!" With that, Bardock charged his golden ki. #20 backs up

"19! Analyse!"

"Information not found! Power Level has increased 50 times!" #19 said. Bardock stood in his Super Saiyan form.

"So...how about we start?" Bardock smirked before holding his heart 'Dammit...not now!' This was noticed by Goku

"Dad? Are you okay?" The youngest asked, with worry in his voice

"I'm fine Kakarot...just heartburn I guess" Bardock lied 'I can't let them know i didn't take the medicine...' Bardock stood ready to fight. #19 stood unafraid, simply running forward. Bardock ducked the monster's side punch and kicked it into the air. Following up. Bardock flew up and elbowed it's stomach. 19 fixed himself in mid air, before shooting beams from his eyes. Bardock held his arms out, forming a golden barrier to block the blasts, before charging forward and punching the android in the face. It was now that Bardock began to rapidly punch the robot, not giving it a chance to fight back as his teammates watched.

* * *

Jeice wakes up and looks around "Gha...my bloody chest..." He says. Burter pats him on the back

"You okay, Pal?" The blue hurricane asked. "Don't worry. Bardock can handle this"

"No...that android..." Jeice stood up "I felt it...when he was holding me. I felt my energy drain from my body!" Jecie clenched his fist "We have to warn em!" Burter nods

"Yamcha. Take Bulma back home, its far to dangerous here" Burter orders, before flying towards his allies.

* * *

Bardock kicked the android's stomach, before smashing it down towards the ground where it forms a crater. Piccolo looks at his friends "So...anyone else think we over prepared for this?" Tien nods

"Its almost as if their playing with us..." Krillin says as Bardock lands. 'I don't get it...Bardock hasn't even been hit and yet...he looks like he's in more pain then the android'

"Okay, I'm tired of this" He says, panting and holding his arm out "I'll end this now!" Bardock launches a Riot Javelin as Jeice and Burter land

"Bardock! No!" Jeice yells. #19 smirks, standing up and absorbing the blast into his hands.

"Thanks for the energy!" The white android says.

"What the?" Bardock looks confused.

"Those things can absorb Ki!" Jeice yells. "I felt it when the old man was holding me" #19 rushes forward and crushing Bardock under his weight.

"Gha!" Bardock yells.

"Dad!" Goku yelled. "What happened? I didn't think he lost that much energy" Goku then thought back to what his dad told him "Wait...the heart virus...Dad! You took the medicine...right?"

"...I didn't want to skip out on training...because I didn't want to risk these guys killing you." Bardock explains. Raditz rushes forward and kicks the white android off, picking his dad up.

"Father. Go back to Kame House and take the medicine" Raditz says "You are in no shape to fight." Bardock reluctantly nods, as Krillin picks him up and flys away.

"Son Bardock is escaping. Shall i give chace?" 19 asks

"No need. We can finish him later" 20 responds. "Besides, we still have Son Goku." On cue, Goku walked next to Raditz

"We'll take you on in dad's place!" Goku says.

"Ha! The only reason your father was a challenge was because of that transformation. You 2 are nothing!' This causes Raditz to smirk

"Kakarot, mind showing off?" He asks

"On it, bro!" Goku says, transforming into a Super Saiyan and causing 20 to gasp

"ANOTHER ONE!?" He yelled.

"Like Bardock, power has increased 50 times" 19 says.

"So...Android 19" Raditz says, drawing his sword and standing next to his golden haired brother "Does a robot like yourself ever experience fear?"


	39. Golden Haired Prince

The youngest of Bardock's kids takes off like a missile at the white android, kneeing his face. Raditz speeds up after him, using the bunt of his sword to smash the android's head. Goku flies down and grabs his legs, spinning him around and throwing him up at Raditz who elbows him to the side. The two brothers then fly forward and kick the android down into the dirt. Goku lands next to him and nods to Raditz, who flies a few feet away. Goku smirks "Kaioken!" #19 stands up slowly, only to be punched by Goku, whose body was flashing a mix of red and gold ki. The blow launched him towards Raditz, who draws his sword and slashes upwards, cutting the android's back. #19 shot a beam from his eyes at the ground, kicking up smoke and allowing him to back away.

"#19! Will you stop messing around!?" #20 yelled. The white android nods, before turning towards the super saiyan, who is cupping his hands.

"Ka...me..." The youngest said, as blue energy began to fill his hands.

"Goku no! He can absorb energy!" Jeice yelled. #19 smirked as he held out his arms to absorb the beam when he hears the oldest of Bardock's kids' voice.

"Ha...me..." Raditz said, charging the same blue energy. #19's face turned to horror, looking between the 2 saiyans. Piccolo nods

"I see...they figured he can't absorb both of their attacks at once." He says. "Either they would be to big for his hands to contain, or it would be way to much for him to handle. Either way, a solid plan" Ginyu nods

"Those two are smarter then I give them credit for" The captain chuckles. However, the fat android smirks as both beams are launched

"HA!" The brothers yell. #19 jumps into the air, dodging both beams. Then, he holds his hands out to absorb the resulting explosion of Ki. The brothers stand next to each other

"Dammit" Raditz says "For something so fat, he sure is fast" Goku nods

"yeah." He then chuckles a bit "I know it sounds strange...but I'm actually getting pretty pumped. This might be a good fight"

"You and me both" Raditz says, chuckling as well. "I feel my saiyan blood boiling!" #20 spoke up

"#19! Finish them now!" The white android nods

"Affirmative. Power is at 100%" He holds his hands out, which glow with energy. "They will not get away!" With that last word, he unleashes a shower of ki bullets down at the saiyan brothers, who attempt to block. Just then, the white android is sent flying backwards via a kick to the cheek. Turning to his attacker, #19 sees Vegeta floating with a smirk.

"Vegeta..." Raditz says "About time you showed up"

"Silence, fool" Vegeta says simply. "Where is Bardock?"

"He's back at Kame house, taking the medicine for his heart virus" Goku explains.

"That fool" Vegeta shakes his head "Well, you two can stand back. I'll put this clown down" Vegeta walked up slowly to the android he had kicked.

"How can you be expected to beat him, Prince?" Raditz asked. "Kakarot is a super saiyan, and yet he cannot beat him!" Vegeta chuckled

"Kakarot has become a super saiyan as well?" Vegeta smirked "Then I guess me and him are most alike!" With that, Vegeta charged his Ki, shocking everyone as his hair turned into the famous golden hue.

"H...how?" Gohan asked "I thought...you needed to have a Need to become super saiyan. A non-selfish need"

"Well, you see..." Vegeta looked up into the sky as he told his tale.

* * *

Vegeta was on a rocky planet, working himself to the bone. Shooting blasts into the air, flying up and blocking them. Yet, through all of this his power stayed stagnant. "Dammit...why!?" The prince cursed himself, punching the rocks "Why can I not reach the legend!? I want it badly enough...so why!?" It was then he was about to give up and return to the ship, when the planet he was on began to shake. Looking to the sky, Vegeta say a meteor heading for him "No! I cannot let myself die out here!" He yelled to himself, shooting a galick gun at the meteor, hoping to stop it. The meteor proved to strong, as it continued to fly towards him 'No! I am going to die here...without anyone to remember me! I am a prince...I cannot die like this...I refuse!' Vegeta screamed, his power boosting up and turning his hair golden.

* * *

"That was when I found it: My need" Vegeta clenched his fist "my need...to survive" #19 looked past the prince at Goku.

"#19. Do not worry about him for now. If Vegeta wishes to play, then play with him" #20 says. #19 nods, rushing for the super saiyan prince. Vegeta ducked under its extended palm, kicking him upwards. Flying upwards, Vegeta dropkicks the robot back down, then flys at him with his fists extended. #19 backs up and knees the prince's chest. Vegeta shrugs the hit off, grabbing hold of the android's head and punching his face, sending him tumbling to the ground. Vegeta walks over, only to find his arms grabbed by the grinning android.

"You cannot escape now!" #19 says. "I will drain you dry!"

"Oh? Is that so?" Vegeta smirks, jumping up and planting his feet on the android's face "Then I hope you don't mind if I get a little workout in" #19 felt Vegeta pulling back, but he kept his grip "That's right! Hold on for all you're worth!" The prince yelled. "DON'T LET GO!" Vegeta pulled back with all his strength, ripping the android's arms off to the shock of Goku and Raditz. #19 looked at his broken arms, which are spewing ink. Vegeta flies into the air, enjoying the look of pure horror on both androids faces. #19 ran away as fast as he could, before Vegeta extended his hand. "BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegeta launched a glowing ball of Ki. #19 looked back in horror as the attack engulfed him, leaving nothing but his head.


	40. The REAL androids appear!

#20 looks on in horror, watching his opponents all turn to him. A flash comes from his eyes, kicking up dirt and allowing him to escape "Dammit!" Goku yelled. "We need to follow him! He can't get away!"

"Agreed. However, you need to go back with father" Raditz says.

"What? Why?" Goku asked

"He wishes to kill you, remember? We can't risk you tagging along" Goku reluctantly nods, flying away. The others chase the android.

* * *

#20 runs through the mountains 'Damn...this isn't good...I can't believe I may actually have to resort to #17 and #18.' He thinks to himself. Vegeta looks around

"Dammit! I know he's here! COME OUT AND FACE ME COWARD!" The prince yells. #20 hides as the others catch up.

"Vegeta!" Ginyu yelled as the prince extends his palm "What on earth do you think your doing!?"

"I'm rendering this entire region to dust!" He says shooting a ki blast. #20 smirks runs out and absorbs it.

"Thank you prince!" He smirks. He then saw himself surrounded by Piccolo, Tien, Krillin and Raditz.

"I figured you couldn't resist the chance to absorb my ki, old man!" Vegeta smirked. "So I had these 3 ready to pounce!"

"Gotta admit, I was a good strategy prince." Raditz smirks. #20 looks around and gets a sneaky idea.

"Yes. Very good strategy. But I have a better one!" With the last word, he unleashed a blinding light from his eyes to blind his opponents and fly off.

"Damn it!" Piccolo yelled, holding his eyes. It was then they heard Trunks run up

"Guys! What happened? Where are the androids!?" He asked.

"Vegeta managed to defeat #19, but #20 got away" Raditz explained, his vision finally clearing.

"#19? #20? What are you talking about?" His eyes then widened "Wait are you talking about that head I saw when I flew here?"

"Yeah? Why?" Recoome asked

"That wasn't an android! Well, at least not one that appeared in my timeline!" Trunks said. The team looked shocked. "Who have you been fighting!?"

"He called himself #20. Lets see..." Jeice thought back "He was only slightly shorter then you, had long, grey hair..."

"Looked to be in his hundreds? Face full of pure hatred?" Trunks asked

"Thats him" Jeice confirms.

"That was Dr. Gero! He was the creator of the androids!" Trunks yelled.

"So we've been wasting our time!?" Guldo asked. "Do us a solid. Next time, bring a freaking photo!"

"Look i'm sorry! But I think my time traveling may have caused the butterfly effect! The androids could still appear!" Trunks said. The team nods

"Burter, Jeice!" Ginyu yells, causing the two to salute "Go back with Goku and Bardock! If there are still more androids, we can't afford them getting the slip and going to kill them!"

"Yes captain!" The two yell, flying away as the rest of the group fly,

* * *

They eventually find the lab Gero fled to. Trunks cuts the door down, seeing 3 figures. "Where is Gero?" Ginyu asked. The black haired one chuckled

"You guys must be the ones the doc was so scared of. Well, you wont have to worry" He says, grinding his boot on-what remains-of Gero.

"Are they the real androids?" Gohan asked Trunks

"Yes! The black haired on is 17! The blonde one is 18! But the big guy...I don't recognize him!"

"So if they are 17 and 18 and the others were 19 and 20..." Raditz thinks. "That would make him...what? 21?"

"Either that or 16" Trunks says. 17 walks up

"Listen guys. We don't want much trouble. Now that the good ol doc is dead me and my sis just wanna go hang out."

"Yeah" the blonde android said. "But 16 here wants to...what was it again buddy?"

"I am tasked with eliminating Son Goku and Son Bardock" He says.

"You heard em, our hands are tied" 17 says. Before anyone else could chime in, Trunks screamed and shot a large blast, exploding the lab and kicking up a large dust cloud. The rest of the team backs away and clears their throats.

"Give us a bit of warning next time" Raditz said.

"Sorry...my instincts just took over...what!?" He yells in shock. In the rubble stood 3 energy fields put up by the androids.

"Sorry guys! Maybe next time!" 17 yelled as the 3 of them flew off.

* * *

 **Very dialogue heavy guys...but these kinds of chapters are nessesary. I promise the next one will have more of what we love from DBZ: action! Anyway, hope you enjoyed and see you all later. Byyyyeeee!**


	41. The Cruel Androids: 17 and 18

The androids land on an abandoned road. "Okay guys. We wait here, and the first car that comes by we take." 17 says

"Why do we need a car in the first place?" 18 asked her brother.

"Because its fun." He responds. "Right 16?" The boy asked.

"As long as I get to kill Son Goku and Son Bardock, I do not care" The large man responds. It was then that the heroes landed near them

"I'm sorry, but you will not be going anywhere NEAR my brother and father!" Raditz said, entering a fighting pose. 18 sighs

"Look hairy, me and 17 couldn't care less about what happens to those two"

"Yeah. 16, however, is REALLY dedicated to it. And be honest" 17 turns to him "do YOU wanna disagree with an android whose 7 feet tall and weighs as much as a truck?" Raditz still stands ready to fight, along side Gohan, Ginyu, Recoome, Guldo and Vegeta. "Fine fine. 18, how do you wanna split this?"

"Ugh. None of these guys are really my type. I prefer my men shorter and..." she looks at guldo "not green"

"Hey!" Guldo yelled offended. 17 sighs

"Well I ain't taking them all at once. 16 you wanna scrap with any of them?" 17 asked.

"No" The tall android responds simply. 17 sighs again

"You guys are no fun. Alright fine uh.." 17 points at Raditz "I guess I could spare some time with you. The rest of you stay out of this, or else 18 here will take you out. Okay sis?"

"Whatever" 18 says, sitting down to watch. Raditz and 17 stand ready, before charging at each other.

* * *

At Kame House, Bardock is screaming in pain as Chi Chi, Bulma and Launch try to hold him down "Bardock! Calm down!" Bulma yelled. "We can't give you your medicine if you don't stop!" As the three girls try to calm the veteran down, Goku is downstairs watching Tv with Roshi, Yamcha, Jeice and Burter.

"Sounds like Bardock aint doin to good up there" Jeice says.

"Yeah...that virus is really hurting him..." Yamcha says as well.

"I hate seeing him like this..." Goku says. "But we have to stay here in case those androids come for him"

"Goku's right" Roshi nods. "Bardock's tough, i'm sure he'll be okay."

* * *

The z fighters, and trunks, all watch as their long-haired friend fought 17. The saiyan parried an elbow from the android, taking the opening to punch his chest three times. 17 doubled over in pain as Raditz knocked him downward with a double-handed, overhead smash. As the android fell, Raditz charged ki into his sword and shoot a beam from it. A dust cloud is kicked up from the impact, but when it clears the android stands there with a green barrier around him. 17 whistles "Wow. Not bad. But not good enough." 17 flies up and knees Raditz in the jaw. The two fighters clash fast punches, 17 dodging the occasional sword swing. Raditz ducks the android's side punch, before grabbing his leg and throwing him to the ground. 17 back flips and fixes himself, looking at the saiyan. Raditz charges energy in both his hands and shoots two red beams.

"Double Sunday!" 17 smirks, flipping over the two beams. Raditz smirks as well, shifting his arms and making the beams turn and strike the android's back. 17 winces and glares at Raditz, who is laughing. 18, who sighed at this fight, looks as Vegeta walks up

"You there. I'm through just sitting on my hands! You are going to fight me right now!" Vegeta says with a smirk. 18 sighs

"What is it with men and always wanting to fight?" She stands up. "Alright fine." Vegeta smirks

"Just so you know...I wont go easy on you because your a woman"

"That's fine" 18 moves some hair out of her face "Neither will I" The 2 run and clash fists, before flying off down the road. Gohan and Krillin look at them flying away, meanwhile Raditz and 17 ram into each other with their heads, both of them starting to bleed from the blow. 17 backs up a bit and uppercuts the saiyan's jaw, sending him upwards. The android smitks and holds his arms out

"Power Blitz!" 2 blue orbs shoot out, blasting Raditz and knocking him into the side of the mountain. He claps his hands, getting the dust off 'Well. That was fun." Then, the prince and 18 both fly back. Vegeta was bleeding heavy and panting as he tries to block 18's assault. The blonde smirks, unleashing a powerful kick to the prince's right arm. A loud 'SNAP!' echoed through the air as Vegeta screamed in pain. Everyone looked over and gasped as Vegeta's arm dangled helplessly. Krillin winced as he saw 18 walk up

"Um! I...I really dont...wanna fight so.." Krillin said. 18 chuckled

"Dont worry little guy. I wont fight you" She winked at him before walking to her brother "How was Mr. Hair?"

"Him? Went down like a sack of bricks" 17 chuckled. Gohan, hearing this, growls. Raditz walks out of his crater, panting. "Whoa? You can still stand?" 17 said, honestly impressed. 18 looks at him

"I guess Gero's data was right, they really don't know when to give up" She said. She and her brother extend their arms, charging up beams. Suddenly, two blasts hit their heads, making them turn to Gohan.

"Leave him alone! You hear me!? Leave uncle Raditz alone!" He screamed. The androids tsk

"Little boy. You forgot the rules of our game" The 2 run up to him, kicking his gut and smashing him into the rocks next to Raditz.

"Gohan!" Raditz screamed. Gohan coughed blood

"I'm sorry uncle Raditz..." He said. Raditz's eyes widened. He felt something sting at his heart at the sight of his nephew in this much pain. It was pain...and hatred. 17 arched an eyebrow at him. Raditz began to shake as his power began to rise like an erupting volcano. "You...you..." He looks at the androids, then back at his nephew, who was now in the care of Piccolo. "you..." The androids stepped back slightly as rocks began to float. Raditz' aura slowly turned gold. "YOU ROBOT BASTARDS!" His power erupted like never before with an earth-shattering scream. His hair spiked up slightly and turned a bright golden hue, his eyes turning greenish-blue. Raditz eventually stopped, looking at his aura. He would not show it, but he was surprised at his power. He, Raditz, first born of Bardock, had become a Super Saiyan. 17 looked at him

"Hey check it sis. He can turn blonde" 17 joked before smirking. "Okay then. Ready for round 2?" The android ran forward and punched Raditz square in the cheek. However, Raditz didn't so much as budge. "W..what!?" Raditz grabbed his arm and tightened his grip.

"I...am going" He raised his other arm "TO BREAK YOU!" With a single motion, his hand came down. 17 screamed in pain, stumbling back on his rear. Everyone viewing the battle gasped as they looked down at his arm.

Or rather, where it use to be.

17 looked horrified as his stump leaked blood and sparked with electricity. Raditz held the disembodied arm in his hand, before crushing it with ease. "Prepare to die android!" Before Bardock's first born could advance, however, 16 intervened shooting a beam at a puddle, kicking up steam. He quickly grabbed the two and ran off as fast as he could.


	42. Hide and Seek

"16! Have you gone haywire!? We could have taken them!" 17 yells.

"No" 16 says simply. "After watching Goku's brother remove your arm so easily, I redid calculations and saw that, if I were to let you fight, you would have had only a 5% chance of survival. I cannot allow you to be destroyed, as you are too important to my mission."

"So what your saying is..." #17 says "There's a person who can rip us to shreds without breaking a sweat on the search for us?"

"And how exactly are we going to fulfill your mission without alerting him?" 18 asked.

"It appears we must take a stealthier route. As neither Son Goku nor Son Bardock were in that group, we can be left to assume that one of them is out of commission with the other keeping watch. As the group in front of us was still quite large, I doubt that both of them are down, otherwise they would have sent more to defend them." 16 explains. "But this raises a problem..."

"And that is?" 17 asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Without knowing which of them is unable to fight, we do not know where they are. If it is Son Goku, he is likely at his own home. However, if it is Bardock, he would most likely be kept at Kame House. According to my calculations, the two areas are roughly 100 Kilometers distant from each other."

"So if we guess wrong...it will give them the chance to get them out of there" 18 says.

"indeed..." 16 sighs "...I suppose we should try Son Goku's house. That way, even if we are wrong, there is a 100% likelihood that they would be at Kame House, as that is the second place Son Goku would likely be found"

"Well its the only lead we got. Lets roll" The androids flew in that direction.

* * *

"Dammit!" Raditz punches the mountain side, reverting back to normal. Trunks feeds Gohan a sensu bean given to him from his mother. "Those androids gave us the slip!"

"Mom said that its unlikely they can scan energy" Trunks said. "So for now...Bardock should be safe."

"It would still probably be a good idea to get him moved" Gohan says. Raditz nods in agreement but before any of them could do anything Piccolo flies away. "Where is he going?"

"I don't know. But for now we need to move." Trunks said. Vegeta scoffs

"Why would I help Bardock? I can handle those android's myself!"

"This coming from the one who got his arm broken?" Raditz asked

"Say that again, low class!" Vegeta powers up to super saiyan. Raditz does the same but Trunks stands between them.

"Guys please! We already have enough conflict with the androids, we don't need another fight starting!" He said.

"Are you giving me orders? Who do you think you are!?" Vegeta yelled

"Come on! Its pretty obvious who I am!" Trunks said

"I know! You're my son from the future! I'm no imbecile!" He said, smirking a bit "And tell me..are you as disappointed as I am?" This left Trunks stunned as he began to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Raditz asked.

"None of your business low class" He said before flying away.

* * *

At Kame House, the team hears grunting. They turn, seeing Bardock limping. "Dad!? What are you doing out of bed?"

"My saiyan blood is boiling. I can't simply lay around like garbage. Heart virus be dammed" He panted as he spoke. Bulma, Chi Chi and Launch run in

"Bardock!" Bulma yelled.

"What the hell are you doing out of bed!?" Launch, whom was in her blonde form, yelled.

"Long story short" Bardock winced a bit "I have an idea. A place where we can get an entire year's worth of training in a single day"

"Really!?" Jeice and Burter yelled simultaneously. Goku thought

"Wait...you mean the room of spirit and time?" Goku asked. Bardock nodded.

"Yup. I figured you'd remember"

"Why didn't you inform us of this earlier!?" Jeice yelled

"Well I WAS bed ridden with a virus attacking my heart. So I was sorta in a catch 22"

"Fair enough..." Burter says. "Where is this 'Room of Spirit and Time?'"

"Kami's lookout. But I feel someone should be here. In case those androids drop by." Goku says.

"We'll handle those robotic freaks of nature!" Jeice says confidently. The saiyans nod as they fly towards the lookout. Unknown to them, they weren't the only ones on their way there.

* * *

Piccolo lands, walking up slowly. Kami turned "Ah. Piccolo. How are-"

"Cut the crap old man. You and I both know why i'm here" He said. Kami sighed

"Yes...Indeed I do" Kami looked over the edge of the lookout. "You know...I have been alive for several years...I've seen war, famine, pollution...death. All while I have been stuck on this lookout, unable to communicate with the outside world for more then mere moments at a time." He turns to Piccolo "Now...here I am. With my only chance of escaping this prison of a life is by giving it up to you."

"I didn't ask for your sob story!" Piccolo yelled, before seeing Bardock and Goku land. "Tch. So much for a surprise. So what's up? Why are you out of bed?"

"Same reason you're here" Bardock chuckled "To get stronger." Bardock looked at Kami "Kami. I know your hesitant, but fusing with Piccolo is our best hope for defeating the androids!"

"The android's are a threat, indeed. However...they are not what I am worried about the most at the moment..."

* * *

A city is bustling, people walking, talking, shopping, eating, and driving. One man was drinking a cup of coffee, when he hear's footsteps. He turns, only to be impaled in the heart by a long, green appendage. Slowly, his skin turned pale and turned more and more wrinkled. The owner of the appendage, hidden in the shadows, let out a creepy and menacing laugh.

* * *

 **...I feel like a lot of people are going to be pissed at me for such a short chapter...I'm sorry! *bows head in shame***


	43. Another Android? Monster of the future

"A bigger threat then the androids?" Goku asked.

"...Dende" Kami turned to the young Namekian, who walked up and bowed

"Y...yes Kami?" This caused Kami to chuckle

"Now now. No need to be so formal. How is Yajirobe?"

"He is on Korin's tower"

"Good...good." Kami looked up. "Dende...the day I told you about has come" This caused Dende to gasp

"K...kami?"

"...you are right Piccolo...fusion is our only way of protecting this planet. But once I do, the dragon balls shall cease to exist. That is why I have been training Dende to take over for me." The god turned to Mr. Popo "I am sure you will help him, Mr. Popo"

"Yes...Kami" His assistant said sad. Kami smiled

"Farewell my friends." He walked up as Piccolo put a hand on his chest.

"..." Piccolo said nothing as the two fuse. Dende covered his eyes from the light. It soon dies down, Bardock, Goku and Piccolo feeling his new strength "So...this is who i'm meant to be..."

"So what now?" Bardock asked, as Popo comforted a crying Dende.

"I will help sir Dende to make new dragon balls." Popo said. "If you two wish to use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, or as you know it the Room of spirit and time, you may. But just remember you mustn't go in alone, and only two may enter at any one time" Bardock nods. Piccolo turns

"As for me...i'm going to go check out this 'threat' Kami was talking about" Piccolo cracked his knuckles and flew off.

* * *

"Man. No luck" Android 17 said, standing in the doorway of Goku's room. "No Goku or Bardock to be seen" He said.

"There isn't even so much as a snack left in the pantry" 18 said. "I guess they must have caught wind of us coming and hightailed it"

"Indeed" 16 said. "I scanned the carpe and found footprints. They are mangled and all over the place, hinting they were in a rush to get out" He walked out. "Fortunately, this means there is a 100% likely hood they are at Kame House."

"Then lets fly" 17 said as the 3 took off and flew towards the island

* * *

Piccolo landed in a city, which looked abandoned. Clothing littered the streets and crashed cars were everywhere. "Whatever did this sure is efficient..." He said, looking around. He heard diabolical laughter, turning and seeing something. A large, slim, cicada-like monster coated in greens and oranges. Three fingers and Three toes on each hand and foot, a long, slender tail that ended in a brownish, pointed tip. His eyes were almost lizard like and a strange beak-mouth with a large grin on it. In his grip, was a struggling man in a blue jacket. "I'm guessing your the cause of all of this?"

"Is it that obvious?" The monster laughed "Nice to see you again...Piccolo"

"How do you!?" Piccolo looked shocked "I don't remember ever seeing someone-or something-like you"

"Oh of course, where are my manners?" The monster waved a dismissive hand "You wouldn't remember that, would you? It was the other Piccolo"

"Other Piccolo? WHat are you..."

"From the future I mean" The creature laughed.

"Okay...I have multiple questions" Piccolo said. "First, what did you do to all these people?"

"Oh. That is quite simple" The monster impaled the man in his hand with his tail, making him scream in pain. Piccolo looked disgusted as the man was slowly drained away into the monster's tail "Ah. These people are like a meal to me. And they boost my power every time I feed"

"You...you're a monster!"

"Oh, REAL original there" The monster growled slightly "Like I haven't already heard the 'You're a monster!' line about 100 times today"

"Okay. Then answer my second question: WHO are you!?"

"Ah. Much better" He laughs "My name...is Cell" He explained "You may not know me. But i'm sure you know my creator: Doctor Gero"

"What!?"

"Indeed. You see...I come from the future, but i was missing the...materials I needed to become perfect"

"Materials?" Piccolo asked confused

"I'm sorry my big green friend." Cell said "But that's all I have time for. So...allow me to leave you with one thing" Cell cupped his hands "Ka...me..."

'No way! How does he!?'

"Ha...me...HA!" Cell unleashes the beam, blasting the Namekian away before fleeing.

"Dammit!" He screamed as the team of Raditz, Gohan, Trunks, Recoome, Ginyu, Guldo, Krillin and Tien land.

"We felt some energy here so we flew to check. What happened?" Ginyu asked. Piccolo explained the situation as Trunk punched a nearby wall

"Dammit! Another creation of Gero's!?" The time traveler yelled "Any more surprises!?"

"Calm down and lets think" Krillin said. "That 'Cell' guy said he was from the future right? Well, that means there must be one of him in THIS timeline right?"

"But where? Last I remember, Trunks here blew up the entire lab" Piccolo said "Unless there was some sort of sub-lab"

"Considering that bastard built robots specifically to fulfill his murder fetish, I wouldn't put it past him" Ginyu said. "But with that Cell running around, Bardock may be in a bit more trouble..."

"Then lets split up" Raditz said. "Me, Trunks and Gohan will go to that Sub-lab to find this timeline's Cell. Krillin. You, Tien and Piccolo go find the future Cell and stop him at any costs. Recoome, Ginyu and Guldo go back with father and help protect him" The saiyan orders. Everyone nods "Break!" the three teams fly off.

* * *

At Kame House, Burter and Jeice were laying on the beach having a discussion. "Okay how about this one. Would you rather go bald prematurely or be so hairy that you are unrecognizable?" Burter asked his red friend.

"Oi. Now THAT'S a tough one. Hm...well my hair is my greatest feature so..." Before he could answer the question, 3 figures land on the beach.

"Hey there. Know anyone by the name of Son Goku and/or Son Bardock?" #17 asked.

"Whats it to you?" Burter stood up "You make us wait for so long, now you demand WE tell YOU?"

"Huh. Guess they had an ambush ready for us." #18 said. #16 growled

"Neither Bardock nor Goku are here..." The giant robot said

"Aw, what?" #17 said annoyed "Damn cowards. Well we didn't come all this way for nothin!"

"Oh don't worry, ya wanker" Jeice smirked "Me and Burter here will be MORE then happy to fight ya. Though not here."

"Fine by me. But after we win, i'm going to blow this house up because I can" #17 shrugged. The 5 flew off, landed a ways away on some island in an archipelago. "Alright Sis. Their all yours"

"Who said I was going to fight them?" #18 looked at him

"Hey, I fought last time. And i'm lopsided because of it. Its your turn" #17 sat as #18 sighed

"Whatever. So, which of you wants to attempt to fight me?" She flipped her hair. Burter cracked his knuckles

"You and me blondie" He said as #18 sighed. The two of them rush at each other, seeming to vanish.


End file.
